


Twisted Paths

by Fae_Ryn



Series: Making a Difference Series and Connected Stories [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Arranged Marriage, Could Be Canon, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gaster's Great At Science And Bad At Feelings, Historical Inaccuracy, I only bothered tagging canon characters but if you've read Make it Right Averia's here too, Is It Really A Fake Relationship If They're Already Married?, Main OC Is Catholic, Monsters Don't Age Like Humans, Obviously A Ton of OCs, Pining Idiots, Pre-War, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, So There Are Church Scenes, Some People Die But It Isn't Really Graphic, Some Very Brief And Non-Graphic Discussion Of Sex, Swearing, Take Mary To Church (Please She's Lonely), Worldbuilding, hate to friendship to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Ryn/pseuds/Fae_Ryn
Summary: The first time they met she was young, and he was already old. Older than her mother, than her father, than the grandfather she had never met.She saw the group for what might have been only a minute, and her curious gaze fell on him last in the moments before they were drawn further into their home to meet in her father’s study. He seemed dead set on not looking at her, gaze focused forward almost as though he did not wish to be there any longer than absolutely necessary.She did not hear any of their names until dinner that night, when her father informed her that she would be standing for dress fittings the following week.The second time they met she was still young, and he was still old, and both felt older for every step she walked down the aisle in time with the organ’s music.You don't have to have read any of the other works in the series to understand this one.This whole thing is already written up, so chapters will be going up every other day until they're all there.





	1. Not What We Wanted

The first time they met she was young, and he was already old. Older than her mother, than her father, than the grandfather she had never met. Her main duty that day, as always, was to present herself to the distinguished guests, curtsy until her knees screamed for her to stop, and then fade into the elaborately patterned wallpaper, speaking only if spoken to. That their guests of that day were sent by the king of the nearest group of monsters did not change her duty, although it did pique her interest.

She saw the group for what might have been only a minute, and her curious gaze fell on him last in the moments before they were drawn further into their home to meet in her father’s study. The group of monsters consisted of a violet ghost woman, two heavily armoured individuals that she supposed must have been guards, and two skeletons. The ghost she could see was female and the horned skeleton she knew by reputation as the monster king’s woman warrior. She sneered internally at the idea of women being placed in charge of such important matters as a diplomatic treaty and studiously ignored the spark of jealousy in her breast. A woman’s place was in the home, not out gallivanting with men and bringing shame to her family name.

When the group left hours later, she rose from her embroidery and curtsied as they passed. The horned skeleton looked her over with a strangely blank look while the others barely glanced her way. The second skeleton seemed dead set on not looking at her, gaze focused forward almost as though they did not wish to be there any longer than absolutely necessary.

She did not hear any of their names until dinner that night, when he father informed her that she would be standing for dress fittings the following week.

The second time they met, she was still young, and he was still old, and both felt older for every step she walked down the aisle in time with the organ’s music. Her dress, a stark white to show off her family’s wealth - after all, not many could afford the work that went into production of so pure a color - was fearfully heavy and restrictive. Her first glimpse of her husband had her knees locking as her father doggedly drug her onward. He stood there silently, not even watching as she came down the aisle on her father’s arm. She had known, of course, what breed of hellspawn she was being sold to, but it was still sickening to watch the creature stand there waiting for her arrival. His bones were stark white against a black suit, thin hands hanging limply from his wrists. As she drew close enough, she could see the hollow holes in his face, the small white dots inside trained firmly on a distant wall. This shell of what had once been a man was to be her husband, and had she not shed every tear in her body last night she might have begun crying once more. As it was she stood there feeling sick and afraid as her father left her to join her mother on the pews.

The ceremony lasted both too long and not long enough. She could barely stand the stares on her back, nor the whispers she heard from those behind her. She could not stand looking her groom in the black voids that served as his eyes and so she did not. If she stared at just the right spot on the wall behind him she could imagine that her soon to be husband was human, and so she allowed herself that measure of comfort.

Her own name startled her out of her reverie. “Do you, Mary Lyons, swear to devote yourself, body, soul, and mind to Doctor Wingdings Gaster as his lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” she said, traitorous lips allowing the words that had once meant so much to pass through.

“And do you, Doctor Wingdings Gaster, Royal Scientist to King Magore of the monsters, swear to protect and provide for your wife to the best of your ability?”

“I do,” the man beside her said, and Mary barely registered that those were the first words she had heard from him.

“Does anyone here have a reason why these two cannot be married?” the priest asked the room at large, and Mary felt the last vestiges of her hope fade away to nothing as no one rose to save her. “Hearing and seeing no objections, I declare the two before me married!”

Polite applause greeted the declaration as the priest beamed up at them. “You may now kiss the bride!”

Finally Mary could no longer pretend that she has not been signed over to the Devil’s minion. She turned to face him stiffly as he turned to look at her. His gaze was still distant, uncaring, and as he leaned forward she closed her eyes so that she would not have to see what was about to occur. She braced herself for the cold kiss of a dead corpse and her eyes snapped open when something warm met her lips instead. The man named Gaster was already pulling away, his eyes once again fixed on anything but her.

She forced a smile as she was congratulated by humans and servants of the Devil that she had never met. Some few stuck to the corners stubbornly refusing to congratulate them on their sham of a marriage. She felt their heated glares on her back.

The wedding feast was held in the monster king’s castle, located only a short carriage ride from the church. She wondered if perhaps it was because the monsters could not bear the holy air of the church for long. Mary was barely present, only just able to keep herself beside her new husband. She was surrounded by the horrors that her preachers had warned against. They had said to never look one in the eye lest it tempt you and here she was married to one. She prayed that her Lord not abandon her now in her darkest hour, yet feared she was the one who had been forced to abandon him by desecrating the sacred act of marriage through her union with the Godless one beside her.

She observed those around her for lack of anything else to do, and found herself reluctantly fascinated by the variety of demons in the room. There were several who were human shaped but made entirely of the elements, others who appeared as common animals until they spoke in perfect English, and many more skeletal creatures. She shuddered inwardly and thanked God that she had been paired with one that at least had an entirely humanoid form. Many bore horns, strange spines, tails, skeletal wings, or serrated teeth. A few had even abandoned human skeleton structures entirely, instead settling on dog-like shapes or strange birds.

The edges of the grand hall were stationed with guards, likely there to prevent any harm coming to the room or the monarchs within as well as ensuring that no guests got too rowdy. One in particular was leering at the humans present, hair covering its eyes, sneer derisive. The human guests were avoiding that particular section of the hall, settling for giving the monster - who, for all intents and purposes, looked like a human with four arms instead of two - irritated glares and muttering about its behavior. Mary watched as her husband noticed the monster and his already strict expression became tighter. He set off through the crowd and she struggled to follow behind him.

“Averia,” he called commandingly.

The other skeleton monster that she had seen in her father’s home turned from her conversation to face the two of them, a glass of wine in one wickedly clawed hand. The large horns were no less terrifying up close, the subtly swaying tail and fanged teeth not subtracting from her impression of staring up at one of the chief demons of Hell. From the finer color and gold trim of Averia’s uniform, Mary guessed that she might not be far off.

“Gaster, good to see you. Have you tried the wine?” she asked, gaze not even flickering to Mary.

“No I have not nor do I have any intention of doing so. Who, precisely, thought it would be a good idea to invite Noisy Boy to this event?”

“Nobody said she wasn’t invited. She is my second-in-command you know,” Averia said, shrugging. “Why, has she done something?”

“All things considered, it would be wise to have her leave,” Gaster said pointedly.

“Noise isn’t a moron, she won’t pull anything. Nobody’s gonna be hurt by her glaring at them. Besides, this play is almost over,” she said, jerking her chin towards the raised dais at the furthest end of the room.

The monster’s king stood there, joined by his young son Asgore, her father and mother, the king of her home city of Widriver, the princess Estelle, and several other key diplomats. Silence fell instantly over the crowded room as the king cleared his magically enhanced voice and began to speak.

“Greetings, all. I have been permitted to speak on behalf of the many who made this union possible, some of whom you see gathered here behind me,” he said, pausing to indicate those standing with him. His words were met with a brief applause. “We have gathered here today in celebration, a celebration which I hope will mark the end of an era of fear and discrimination, and the beginning of a new era of hope and understanding. With the marriage of my Royal Scientist Doctor Wingdings Gaster to Mary Lyons we have tied our two species together. The day is not far off, my people and our esteemed guests, when humans and monsters will live together as one, supporting each other as family. I and those who stand with me here today will not cease our struggle until the day that a human and a monster marry is not a cause for speeches by kings but an everyday occurrence. This will not, however, be accomplished by this pairing alone. While this is an immense step forward, we still must -”

Mary couldn’t bring herself to listen to the rest of the speech, instead focusing on breathing properly. She couldn’t seem to get enough air to prevent herself from feeling faint. So focused was she on not falling into a faint there and then that she started when the hall around her erupted into applause and murmurs. Beside her Averia was visibly grinding her teeth while her husband looked on without expression.

“Well, that was a load of shit,” Averia said, drawing a shocked gasp from Mary. Averia gave her a disgruntled look before continuing, “Head to the front, Magore said the carriage is waiting to take you home.”

Mary nodded silently, then began walking towards the open doors. When she realized that her husband had not moved, she looked around to see Averia had her hand clasped on Gaster’s shoulder and was saying something to him. Whatever it was it finally changed his expression to one of resigned determination and he strode forward to look at her directly for the first time since they had left the church.

“Follow me,” was all he said, placing a hand on her shoulder to steer her through the crowd. They were the first words he had spoken to her.

He released her as soon as they had crossed the threshold of the front hall, his long strides taking him to the coach ahead of her. The coachman let her in and they sat in absolute silence until the carriage came to a stop. The monster beside her said nothing as they were informed that her luggage had been moved into the room that they would share, merely nodding to the driver’s well wishes.

She was not sure what to expect when they got inside. Would he want to claim her immediately, or would he wait? Would it be as painful as she had heard, or might they be so incompatible that he would not even bother? Could a being made of the remains of what was once a human even mate with a human woman?

She did not expect him to ignore her completely in favor of sitting at the dining room table and drawing out a large tome full of small, tight script to begin reading. For a few long minutes, she stood there watching him, unsure of herself. Before long Gaster glanced up at her irritably.

“Do you require something or do you simply enjoy pointlessly standing around?” he asked sharply.

“No, sir. Is there… something I should be doing?” she asked, unsure of herself.

“I have no need of your assistance. Find something with which to occupy yourself.”

She turned from him uncertainly, eyeing the interior of the house. It was sparse, although what little there was had likely cost a small fortune. The wood of the home was smooth and dark, obviously put together by a master craftsman. Windows paned with glass - obscenely expensive, especially the one full of colored glass - lined much of the room, serving to lighten the interior. The cloth furniture came in many shades of green and gold, rugs shielding the hardwood underneath.

Equally, if not more impressive, was Gaster's expansive collection of books. Several littered the table in the center of the next room, a few carelessly adorning the arm of a nearby couch. Evidently despite the money dedicated to the home itself he had no servants to clean the opulence.

Perhaps, she thought, tidying the house might serve to steady her nerves. With this thought in mind she reached out and grabbed ahold of the nearest book, drawing it towards her.

Not even a second later a white hand darted down and snatched the book from her, and she glanced up to find her husband's face inches from her own, eye sockets narrowed.

“Do not touch my books,” he ordered, tone leaving no room for argument. “Do not touch my papers. Do not touch my research. I foolishly left some of my work here. I can see now that I shall need to remove it before you play with things that you do not understand.”

Mary stood frozen as he barked his commands, only allowing herself a small nod when he glared at her to confirm that she understood his orders.

“Good. Your items have already been placed in the bedroom. Up the stairs, third room on the right. Ensure that nothing is missing,” he ordered.

She practically fled the room, relieved to finally have something to do that took her far away from the empty eye sockets that looked at her with such revulsion.

His instructions lead her to a bedroom that appeared to have never been touched. She supposed that he never said this was his bedroom, nor had he said that they would sleep together, and for that she was grateful. If she must be married to a creature of the Devil at the least she could have the room to herself.

She was prepared for this, beforehand. Her mother had told her of what would happen, how she was to do whatever her husband should ask of her, take whatever he gave her without fighting. Fighting, her mother had said, would make him hit her. Best to lay there and comply with his wishes, imagine she was elsewhere until the pain stopped. He would enjoy himself. She would pray for it to end.

Still she shook with dread, unable to prevent the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. This was terrifying - she would hurt, and bleed, and for what? Dedicating the rest of her life to serving a creature who had surely been born of the fires of hell?

Mary listened for the telltale sounds of heavy footsteps walking down the hall and shuddered again. If she could find no solace on the physical plane, she would find it in the spiritual.

She knelt on the plush rug and clasped her hands in prayer. She prayed to her God for his guidance in the darkness, that even though her body might be the possession of this demon her soul might still belong entirely to Him. She prayed that she survive this night, that her husband might take mercy on her, that she not be sacrificed to the Devil. She eventually ran out of things to pray for but stayed on the floor until she could no longer feel her legs under her, then wobbled over to her bed and sat there in horrified suspense.

The sound she was dreading, when it came, was slow and halting. She wondered if perhaps the ceremony had been as exhausting to him as it had been to her. She even allowed herself to hope, momentarily, that he would be so tired as to pass her room by entirely.

She had no such luck. The footsteps paused just outside her door, followed a moment later by the click of the doorknob opening.

Gaster entered the room, shoes clicking on the floor. He looked down at her without a word as she sat on the bed doing her best not to shiver in fear.

“This room will be yours,” he said, the lights in his empty sockets locking with her gaze for a moment before surveying the room.

“Yes, sir,” she said, voice small.

Long moments stretched by as he made no move toward her, the silence a noose slipping tighter with every breath. She watched his form fearfully, watching for his hands to reach for buttons and seal her fate. Instead her husband squared his shoulders after an immeasurably long time and looked to her once more.

“You are likely expecting the consummation of our marriage tonight,” he said matter-of-factly, “But it we are to be honest neither of us wishes to be man and wife. I believe I can put that particular duty aside without complaint on your part.”

“Are you… asking for an annulment of our marriage?” she asked fearfully. Had she already managed to anger this man, despite having spoken no more than a few words to him?

“You appear to have misunderstood me,” he said coldly. “This is not my attempt to cancel our… union.”

“I am afraid,” Oh Lord was she afraid, of this man, of the future, of the monsters who now surround her, “that I do not understand.”

He sighed heavily and eyed her with disappointment. “Human marriages must be consummated to be considered valid, yes?”

She nodded, unable to say anything for fear of hope creeping into her voice.

“Monster marriages do not take such things into account. Whether we mate or not is of no consequence.”

“But my father-” she cut herself off before she could finish, already cursing her slip.

“Your father’s opinions are also of no consequence. If anyone asks I have taken you as my mate. If you deny this fact, I will prove it true and neither of us shall enjoy that experience. Have I made myself clear?” Gaster said, yanking her chin up to look at him.

“Yes, sir,” she responded, fear clear in her face as she flinched away. He released her, allowing her to pull as far away from him as the bed would allow.

“Good. I am going out. Stay here.”

He departed without another word or even a glance her direction. Once she was sure he was gone, she collapsed onto the bed, clutching at the little silver cross, thanking her God for His mercy.

 

Gaster found himself struggling not to sprint away from his own home - no, not his home anymore, not with that human there. He wondered how long it would take someone to notice if he began sleeping in the lab. Anything to avoid going back there.

Now that he was finally away from the woman, he almost regretted his actions. Yes, she was not to touch any of his research and he wanted her to know that, but perhaps he should have been more gentle about it. He sighed heavily. She would have to get used to it eventually anyways. A ‘people person’ he was not.

He hurried through the city pointedly ignoring the many celebrations occurring throughout the streets. While most knew that this marriage would not likely be the catalyst for peace that the King had promised, many could not help but hope. Gaster did not share their optimism, although that may have been more due to the fact that his freedom had been sacrificed for the smallest glimmer of a chance at peace.

His swift pace took him to the edge of the city quickly, and he passed by Impact with a small nod. The skeleton monster lifted his heavy horned head from his paws and nodded back with a huff. They exchanged no words but then again neither really knew the other. Impact occasionally accompanied Averia when Noisy Boy would be less than ideal - which was often when peaceful humans were involved - and this was their only point of common interest.

“Hey,” a rough and mercifully familiar voice called as he made his way to the border where the one he was seeking out was most likely to be, and he nearly cried in relief.

“Averia, I have never been more glad to see you my friend,” he said, turning to face her.

“Yeah I’m not surprised, after all that,” Averia said, studying his face. “Christ, Impact wasn’t lying, you look awful.”

“Thank you, I do feel so much better now,” Gaster said, voice heavy with sarcasm.

“Obviously. You’re being sarcastic.”

“Really, I feel terrible. I am not of a mood to be around others just now.”

“As in you want me to go, or as in we need to retreat somewhere?”

“The second option, please,” Gaster said, a tinge of desperation in his face.

“Can do, Dings. Follow me,” Averia said, leading him around the edges of town.

A small fraction of those who had called out to him before raised their voices this time around, and it was not only due to the scarcity of people this far out. A quick look at Captain of the Royal Guard told them to mind their own business, and only those too inebriated to care spoke up. A glance her way told him why.

Averia wore an expression promising violence to anyone who bothered her, and Gaster was grateful. Most humans found skeleton monsters intimidating, both because they resembled regular skeletons and due to the process involved in their creation, but even many monsters would agree that Averia was terrifying. She cut an impressive figure, towering over most, and the large horns, sharp teeth and claws only add to her intimidating aura - at least, until one got to know her. Most would avoid her now based on the irate expression on her face. Gaster knew her well enough that it was the irritable twitching of her tail that worried him. She was in a very foul mood, and he was almost concerned for any bystanders who got in her way.

Before long they cut into the city streets themselves, and soon they were nearing a large house. It was far too large for one person but Averia had taken the former Captain’s home to maintain the tradition anyways - and, Gaster suspected, to be closer to the king in the event of an emergency - when she’d advanced in the ranks and given Gaster her old one. It was a grand home made of white stone with dark wood and gold accents, three stories tall and, as often stated by the owner, ‘creepy as hell in the middle of night’. She unlocked her door and ushered him inside. The instant the door closed behind him she slumped and waved wearily at the table.

“You want something to drink?” she asked, walking through the entrance hall. The two of them strode into the kitchen together, and he sat down heavily.

“Anything but tea,” Gaster replied, equally weary. “I don’t even want to think about tea right now.”

A few moments later a mug of hot cider was placed in front of him, and he murmured his thanks as Averia sat down on the opposite end of the table.

“So, you’re a married man now,” Averia said.

Gaster flinched but nodded anyway. “Yes, I suppose that I am.”

She grit her teeth, claws digging holes into the tabletop. “I couldn’t stop him, gods, Dings, I’m so sorry.”

“It was my choice, in the end,” Gaster pointed out.

“Magore should never have asked you to do this!” she said mutinously.

“The humans requested that the mate not be a soldier and you know we have precious few of those. Even without training, no skeleton monster would fall to a human they are determined to fight. Magore made the wisest choice, regardless of my personal feelings on the matter,” Gaster said.

“If by regardless you mean completely disregarding your feelings then yeah, it was. You don’t have to defend Magore, Dings. I know why he did it, I’m just frustrated. Don’t really get why you went along with it either,” she said, taking a long drink of whatever was in her cup. Gaster suspected it to be hard liquor considering her state of agitation.

“We must foster better relations between our species or we risk the treaty. If that means that I must be married to the merchant’s daughter then I willingly accept the responsibility.”

“Still,” Averia said, sighing.

Gaster shrugged in response, happy to simply remain silent as long as it meant he did not have to return to the human in his home.

Averia, observant as ever, asked, “So, why were you out there anyways? Looking to drink your sorrows under the table?”

Gaster shrugged uncomfortably, gaze resting on his drink. As both of them knew he rarely if ever drank. It was a question more designed to pry answers from him than a true offer even if Averia’s collection could certainly drown his current emotions.

Averia sighed and nodded in understanding. “You couldn’t do it, could you?”

“....”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, not everybody can be with a human. They’re all squishy and gross, dunno what anyone sees in them.” Despite her words, she looked relieved.

“You… will not tell anyone, will you?”

“Nobody’ll hear it from me.”

“Thank you. It is not that she is especially unattractive, but she is so young! Twenty two yet sheltered enough to seem a mere child. She was afraid of me, as though she thought I would take her by force and then sacrifice her, or something equally ridiculous,” Gaster sighed. “How was I to consummate the marriage when both of us were absolutely terrified?”

“Nah, it’s best that you didn’t. You’re a big softy, you’d never forgive yourself if you’d hurt her.”

He glared at her half-heartedly before sighing again. “I suppose you are right. I am, as you say, soft.”

“Hey, Dings, come on, that wasn’t an insult. So you didn’t want to force some kid to have sex with you, do you really think I’d condemn you for that? I know what it’s like to be in her position - okay, well, sort of.”

“Do you really think she was that terrified of me?” Gaster asked, sickened at the thought. Then he remembered the muttered prayers and the fear in her eyes and shuddered.

“Dings,” Averia said, stretching across her table to grab his hand in hers, “It’s not your fault, alright? The situations really aren’t all that comparable, sorry I brought it up.”

“Aren’t you angry? I have done my king a disservice by not claiming her as per human laws,” Gaster said.

“Magore did you a disservice by asking you to partner with her. Besides, it’s for the best.”

“How so?”

Averia shrugged. “Getting attached to a human is a bad idea. Their lifespans aren’t even a quarter of ours. Hell, you and I are theoretically immortal, and she’s got what, forty, fifty years in her assuming she doesn’t die from some kind of disease? No point in getting close to one if it’s just gonna keel over.”

“I do not believe that it is growing attached to her that will be the problem. I cannot even face her, Averia. My own wife and I cannot bring myself to look her in the eyes.”

Averia stood up and squeezed Gaster’s shoulder as she went to refill her drink. “Look, she’s not really your wife anyways. She’s someone you’ve gotta deal with until eventually she dies and is no longer your problem. After that you’ve done your duty, right?”

“I suppose that you are correct.”

“I know I am. So drink this,” she said, grabbing his mostly full mug and replacing it with her own, “And head off to sleep. You can stay here, I’ve got overnight watch anyways.”

“You mean you assigned yourself overnight watch,” he scoffed, eyeing the drink.

“Yup. Hey, don’t give me that look. Somebody’s gotta do it, might as well be me. Figured I wouldn’t be sleeping much after this afternoon anyways.”

“Please do not remind me of this afternoon,” Gaster said, feeling sick once more.

Averia sighed heavily and then did something she hadn’t in a very long time. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her chin on the top of his skull. He leaned back into the embrace, closing his eyes.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Averia murmured.

“I know,” he answered quietly. “Thank you, my friend.”

They stayed like that for several long minutes before both pulled away. Averia strode over to the door and swung it open, saying, “I’ve gotta get going. Drink that, alright? It’s just more cider laced with some of those calming herbs and something to help you sleep. I got them all from the herbalist down the way, so no need to worry.”

He waved off her concern and she slipped through the door, locking it behind her. It would be many hours before Gaster would rise from the table and put the fire out.

 

Meanwhile, work was far from over for the Captain of the Guard. Tonight would be an important one, even if the majority of the monsters would never know it if they did their job properly.

Averia walked briskly away from her home, wiping all thoughts of her friend and his predicament from her mind, focusing in on the upcoming night. She tapped into the preset magic and shivered slightly as it verified that she was allowed to access it before connecting her to the network.

“Noisy Boy, you there?”

“Yes Cap, I’m hanging out on the side of the castle as we speak,” her second in command said. “Nothin’ much going on here.”

“Good. Impact, everyone in place?”

“Yes Captain. Double guard around the castle and outer borders. The ones you requested have just arrived at Doctor Gaster’s home. I will join the four of them when you arrive here.”

“Good.” Averia arrived at her destination at the wall surrounding the city and gave Impact, seated on his haunches with his tail wrapped neatly around his bone paws, a short nod. “I don’t think I need to remind anyone why tonight is so crucial, with both kings present and our Royal Scientist and his wife in danger. We have confirmation of only one of our potential threats planning to move out tonight. Make sure they see you and we might avoid an actual fight. If they get past us at the wall the communications spell shuts down - that happens, you obey whichever one of you is the most senior member until and unless you find myself, Noise, or Impact. Stick with your assigned target. If they die you’d better be right next to them. Everyone clear on orders?”

A chorus of acknowledgements came through the communication spell and Averia gave out a few final reminders before telling the spell to stop broadcasting her words.

She turned to Impact. “I hope everyone’s ready to spend all night staring at a hell of a lot of nothing. A few of the army members might not be ready to go from idling to a responding attack, so be sure to remind the Guard to keep an eye on them.”

“We all know to look out for those under us. Do not worry Captain, we won’t let anything get past us. If the humans try anything tonight we will be ready.”

“Good. Keep me updated, alright?”

“You know I will. If I may, you’re rather agitated.”

“Trust me, I know,” Averia sighed. “There’s a lot to keep track of here. Humans in the city make me worried.”

“And no one expects anything less… But you may want to appear more put together than you are currently if you do not wish to startle civilians.”

“Won’t be around many civilians tonight, but thanks for the reminder. Can’t let them know we’re worried or we’ll have a full scale panic on our hands. I get it. Why do you think I stuck myself out here?”

“To catch any threats before they have the chance to harm our citizens?”

“That too. Better we get them out here than in there.”

“I never said it was a bad idea.” The two of them heard a loud crack and snapped their heads around to face it. The magic they’d summoned faded as the first of many fireworks rose into the sky. Impact did not look away as he said, “You’re worried for the Royal Scientist.”

“I’m worried about my brother.”

“They are one and the same.”

“I know.” Averia shook her head to clear it. “He’ll be fine. The woman just has to live in his house, nobody’s expecting them to be happy about this. Dings’ll be alright.”

Impact shook his head and stood to leave. “You would do well to actually believe that. Your brother is hardier than you give him credit for… Have you considered speaking with Mary?”

“About what? How fucking awful that marriage is?”

“You are fortunate I do not gossip with the others.”

“Right.” She sounded skeptical. Impact pretended not to notice.

“Speak with Mary. She’s alone, afraid, and married to a man she cannot imagine living a peaceful life with, much less loving. If nothing else she will appreciate the kindness.”

“Maybe. Let’s see if we survive tonight first. Now get going, we’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

“Of course, Captain.”

Impact walked away in that strange gait of his that managed to look stately while also eating away at the distance between him and his destination. Averia gave a few more orders over the Guard’s communication spell before climbing the stairs to the guard tower she would be watching for most of the night. With the entire Guard and the city’s army out that night she could afford to staff the towers full time and have travelling guards. The positions would switch over the course of the night to ensure no one fell asleep on the job. In other words, the perfect defence.

Averia settled in against the guard tower wall, staring out at the night sky. Gaster was safely hidden away in her home, guarded by the centuries old spells woven around the place and Noise’s sensitive hearing. Her second-in-command was the only one who knew where her brother would be tonight. The drunks they had passed on the way would barely remember their own names by now, and she’d ensured that they’d avoided the sober citizens.

It was perhaps true that she should have been more concerned for Mary’s safety, but if she were to be honest she thought of the woman as a burden on Gaster’s shoulders that he was ill suited to carry. She could sympathize with her but if it were a choice between her life and Gaster’s well being there would be no hesitation on her part. It might not hurt to at least talk to the girl though.


	2. Best Left Alone

Gaster was woken a few hours too close to noon for his liking by Averia moving around in her kitchen. He came downstairs to find her in the middle of making a simple dinner of eggs, fruit, and toasted bread. It was a comforting call back to the days when they had lived together.

“‘Morning. You sleep well?” she asked without turning.

“I did. How was your guard shift?” he asked, taking a seat at the table.

“Boring, thankfully.”

“That is good to hear. Do you think anyone will notice I slept in these clothes?”

Averia plated up the food and turned to him, looking him over as she placed the food in front of him. “Maybe, but no one will see your clothes once you’ve got your lab coat on.”

“True. Thank you for the food, although I believe it should have been my responsibility as your guest.”

“Since when do you know how to cook?”

“I have lived by myself for many years. I believe I am capable of making eggs.”

“Right. No more fires in the kitchen then?”

“Er. Well…”

She jabbed her fork at him triumphantly. “I knew it! You’re lost in your head, Dings, there’s no way you can cook when you’re buried in a book.”

“I will have you know I successfully cooked myself a chicken a few days ago,” he says stiffly.

“Uh huh.”

“You are insufferable.”

“And you can’t cook.”

“I suppose no one can be perfect,” Gaster relents.

Averia just rolled her eyes and kept eating.

Gaster straightened his clothes as best he was able before heading out to the labs. Averia silently wished his coworkers luck. Her brother was in quite the mood - she did not envy any who ran afoul of him today.

 

 

Mary woke a few hours after the sun, morning light filtering through the space between the curtains. She rose, made her bed, and dressed as slowly as she knew how. Her morning prayers were similarly sluggish but no less fervent for it. As she made her way slowly down the stairs she found that they had been answered - her husband was not home. She called his name very quietly, then louder as she became confident he would not respond.

With her husband gone she felt able to explore the house more thoroughly. The kitchen was spacious and had been used for many years if the scratches and minor burn marks across the counters were any indication. There was a tall, long box that radiated cold and some kind of basin with a strange metal device linked to it. She touched nothing, afraid that she was not allowed to do so.

The front room and dining rooms showed less signs of use despite being outfitted for it. There are papers everywhere, and she could not go two feet without finding another book. Strange devices and sketches with words so hastily scribbled as to be indecipherable are also scattered throughout the house. She notes that there seemed to be many more rooms than could possibly be used in the home but entered none of them. She did not know what she could and could not touch, and did not wish to discover what horrors a demon’s personal chambers might contain.

Exploration finished she found herself back in the front room. She could not clean or cook for fear of touching something that she was not allowed to, but if the demon returned she was sure she would regret not preparing him a meal. Caught in indecision as she was it was almost a relief when she heard a knock on the door.

She opened it to find only two demons, neither of which she recognized. One looked like an oversized wolf skeleton whose ribs were thick around as her fist, its head just taller than hers as it sat on the porch. The other was a fish from the waist down, a heavily muscled, fish scaled man from waist to shoulder, and had the head of a horse.

The skeleton wolf spoke first. “Hello, Mary. We were passing by and thought we might welcome you to our city. I am Impact, and this is Havoc. We both work with your husband under Averia’s command.”

“It’s good to meet ya,” Havoc said, holding out a hand for her to shake. It was surprisingly dry and warm despite being a little too forceful. “How’re ya settlin’ in?”

“Very well, thank you. It is a lovely city,” Mary lied.

“It is,” Impact agreed easily. “But it would be more so if you were acquainted with it a little more, don’t you think? We both have a few hours to spare if you would like us to show you around.”

Mary is spared having to find some form of excuse to avoid being dragged through the demons’ city by a voice.

“Yo, Impact, what’re you doing?”

It almost looked as though Impact tensed when he heard that. The voice belonged to a woman a little shorter than herself. She had shaggy shoulder length brown hair, two sets of arms, and a loose cloak wrapped around her slight form. She was the one glaring at everyone at the wedding ceremony, but the easy smile on her face indicated none of the anger from before.

“Mary, this is Noisy Boy, Captain Averia’s second-in-command. Noisy-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know who the human is.” Noisy Boy made a short, irritated sound before turning to look at Mary appraisingly. After a moment she grinned and held out a hand as though offering a handshake. Then, she turned her palm face up.

Mary gasped, backing away from the doorway. The woman’s teeth were sharpened to points, her eyes hidden under a curtain of hair, and set into the palm she offered to Mary was another maw filled with equally sharp teeth. This was the horror that haunted every child’s nightmares, one of the things no warning could give enough time to prepare for, one of the Swarm. She felt her heart being to race, trying to escape her chest before the Swarm could eat it out itself.

The Swarm’s smile widened past what any human mouth would be capable of. Its teeth shone wetly in the light, sharp tips ready to rend her flesh. “Don’t worry. I don’t bite. Much.”

A low growl met the Swarm’s words. “Noisy Boy. Cease your taunting,” Impact said, anger lacing through his tone.

“What? I didn’t hurt the fucking thing,” Noisy Boy said, sickly sweet smile falling into an irritated scowl. “Not my problem it doesn’t have a spine.”

Mary shrank further into the home, away from the impending fight. She is not sure why this came as a surprise. What society could maintain order and reason when its sole citizens are demons such as these?

“Looks like we’re having a fucking party. Nobody thought to invite me?”

The monsters froze. The skeleton with the horns, Averia, was approaching them, cloth bags dangling from her hands. She was smiling, but her eyes were sharp as she looked at the monsters gathered on Mary’s doorstep.

“Cap, good to see you,” Noisy Boy said easily.

“Good to see you too, Noise. You did a good job last night keeping everything under control.”

Noisy Boy preened. “Thanks Cap.”

“I do seem to remember telling you not to get too close to Ding’s wife here though. Something up?”

“There is no trouble here,” Impact said quickly. “In fact, I believe Noisy Boy was just about to leave.”

“Yup,” Noisy Boy agreed easily.

“You have somewhere you need to be, or can I talk to you for a minute?” Averia asked.

“I’ve got time Cap, what’s up?”

Averia drew the Swarm to the side before she began speaking in hushed tones. The Swarm’s expression changed from an at ease grin to a focused frown.

“My apologies for Noisy Boy’s behavior. She is not generally so confrontational,” Impact said.

Mary just nodded, staring after the Swarm.

Impact sighed. “Well, I suppose we have now been introduced. If you have any trouble here please feel free to find me and I will do my best to assist you.”

“I’m at the trainin’ yard most days,” Havoc offered. “Just follow this street straight down and you can't miss it. Come by if you’ve gotta problem. Or you can swing by and we’ll see how you do with a blade in hand, eh?”

“I-I…” Mary couldn’t find words to reply but was spared by Averia approaching the group again. Noisy Boy was already well on her way down the street. Mary felt faint with relief.

“Right, got that settled. You guys have some kind of business here?” Averia asked Impact.

“No, we were simply greeting Gaster’s new wife. I will see you later Mary. I hope you can feel at ease here,” Impact says.

Mary managed a polite if stiff nod before Impact and Havoc left.

Averia watched them walk away before addressing Mary. “Guess that just leaves us. I hope you don’t mind me coming by, Dings has always been terrible about keeping food stocked and I was worried he hadn’t thought to fill up the pantry.”

“O-oh.”

“So I brought groceries,” Averia said, holding up the bags. “Mind if I come in?”

“Please feel free.”

Averia walked past her with the air of one familiar with their surroundings. Mary closed the door and entered the kitchen to find Averia putting the food into the cold box from before. She glanced up as Mary walked in.

“He’ll forget, so I’ll apologize for him for forgetting to get you food,” Averia said. “I’ll talk to him about getting you some spending money so you won’t be totally helpless if this happens again.”

“Thank you,” Mary said, politeness all she had as she watched the monster rifle through the kitchen. Averia seemed more at ease in the home than she did. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“I’m good, thanks. You even know how the sink works?”

“The… sink?”

“Yeah. It’s a bunch of magic all tied together with pipes so that we can get water into homes here.” Averia reached over and turned the metal handles of the contraption Mary was looking at before. As promised, clean water came out from it until she turned it back again. Mary had seen it before, in the homes of those that chose to associate with the demons. “It’s fine to drink from, and makes it so you can wash your hands and cook easier. Dings never cooks so you’re probably going to end up having to do it for him.”

“I would cook for my husband regardless.”

“... Right. Probably for the best anyways. You eaten yet?”

“I was not sure that I was allowed to touch anything here.”

Averia’s head snapped up, looking at her incredulously. She shrank away from the intensity. Averia’s expression tightened and she cursed. “Dings, what the everloving- Alright. Okay. Sit down, I’ll make you breakfast.”

The order in her voice had Mary seated before she could question it. Averia grabbed a pan and the eggs she’d brought along with a loaf of bread. “How do you like your eggs?”

“I do not have a preference.”

The pan sizzled as she began to cook. Averia, still turned away, spoke again.

“For the record, Dings won’t stop you from eating. Ever. If you’re hungry everything in the kitchen is available to you.”

“I just… assumed. He was very insistent I not touch his books and papers.”

“Ah. That’s because he’s always been terrible about remembering to keep secret documents out of the way. You won’t be able to read Wingdings anyways so don’t worry. Just don’t go through anything that looks like it isn’t written in English and don’t go into his bedroom or touch his desk and you’ll be fine.”

“I have not touched any of his work.”

“Then you’re good. Not like this place couldn’t use some cleaning though, so you might want to talk to him about moving all of his paperwork for you.”

“Perhaps. Thank you,” Mary said quietly as Averia placed a plate of food in front of her. She had heard warnings about this, about how fae or demons would feed unsuspecting humans to lure them into servitude, but it was not as though she would be allowed to leave anyways. And, she acknowledged as she took her first bite, she was starving.

As Averia cleaned the dishes she had just used, putting them away in their respective places, Mary realized why she must be so comfortable in Gaster’s home. Mary ducked her head, fear and guilt settling into her stomach. Once she understood she found that she could not keep silent.

“Averia?”

“Yeah? Something wrong?”

“No, it is not that… I fear I can offer only my most sincere apologies to you. I know it must be difficult to be kind to me,” Mary said.

“What are you talking about?” Averia seemed to sincerely have no idea what she meant, which only made Mary more confused.

“You were… are Gaster’s lover, are you not?”

“Oh hell no.” Mary looked up to see Averia pull a disgusted face. “What the hell made you think we were dating?”

“You seemed rather put out at our wedding, you refer to him familiarly, and you are familiar with his home. If you are not his lover, then what are you to him?”

“Huh. I guess when you put it like that it almost makes sense, but no. Dings is my younger brother.” Averia must have seen Mary’s confusion, as she continued. “Not in the sense you’re thinking of. We’re siblings by monster law, we weren’t related when we were human.”

“I… see.”

Averia either ignored or did not notice Mary’s confusion as she took a seat across from her. She looked worn and tired as she looked at Mary. “He isn’t what I came here to discuss though.You know I’m the Captain of the Royal Guard, right?”

She hadn’t, but she refused to admit it. “Yes, I do.”

“Do you know what that means?”

“You guard the king?”

“Well, yes, but I do a lot of other things. I’m in charge of every army and Guard member under King Magore’s command. I hear about everything that happens in this city, especially the movements of the humans within our walls. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

That Mary could not ever escape. “Yes.”  
  
“Good. I’m not threatening you. I just need you to know that we will be watching you because we’ve had humans try to hurt monsters before. My brother is important to me. I will do anything that I need to in order to keep him safe, no matter who is threatening him. Got it?”

Mary nodded.

“Just so you know, we have guards on the house. They’re here to protect you and to protect people from you if they have to. Expect them to break in if there’s ever any yelling or signs of struggle here.”

“I understand that, but… will the Swarm be one of my guards?”

“I figured she’d make you nervous so no, she’s assigned elsewhere.”

“That is a relief, but will she not come to attack me despite that?”

“Noise can be an ass, but she won’t do anything to you.”

“She is a Swarm! There is no guarantee she will not climb into my bedroom window and eat me alive!”

Averia scowled. “Ignoring that she’s every bit as rational as you or I and finding your half-eaten corpse would give us a very good idea of who’d killed you… I’m your guarantee. Her kind are loyal to the hierarchy. They like laws, rules, working under a clear command. As far as Noise is concerned I’m the one who gives out the orders so I’m in charge.”

“I thought she had disobeyed you by coming here at all?” Mary asks, confused.

“She’s also good at reading between the lines. She knows I’m not thrilled you’re here so she decided to threaten you for the ‘good of the city’. I set her straight, don’t worry.”

Mary fell silent, staring down at her plate as she tried not to cry. The one person who could evidently control the creature was refusing to protect her from it.

Averia could see the girl attempting to control her emotions but knew she couldn’t do much about it. Noise hadn’t done anything wrong, she wasn’t going to punish her to make the human feel better. She was wasting her time with the human when she had better things to be doing. She got to her feet suddenly, chair screeching along the tile.

“Well, that’s all I came here to say. Gaster’s been staying with me, I doubt he’ll be back here tonight. I’m going to grab some clean clothes for him so he won’t have to come back.”

Mary did not respond, so Averia disappeared upstairs and returned a few minutes later with the cloth bags she had brought shoved full of dark clothing. She seemed as though she had something to say, but stopped herself short and simply walked out of the door.

Mary would eventually rise from the kitchen table and find a piece of embroidery she was working on to keep her hands busy.

 

 

“Leviathan.”

Gaster’s irate voice cut through the low murmur of various conversations in the lab. Eager not to incite his wrath, the monsters at work tried to keep their curious glances to a minimum. Levi looked up from his work with fear in his snake-like eyes as his boss strode up to him and slammed the papers in his hand down on his subordinate’s desk.

“Tell me, are they no longer teaching basic mathematics at the King’s University?”

“I d-don’t-”

“I can think of no other explanation for your ability, for the tenth time in this month alone, to have made such a basic error in your calculations. Addition. You cannot even manage addition. Tell me, what use do you think you are to me when I am forced to go over your work like some sort of elementary school teacher?”

Leviathan hung his head and muttered an apology.

“Speak clearly when you address me,” Gaster snapped.

“I-I’m s-s-s-sorry, sir, I just made a m-mistake-”

“Your ‘mistakes’ have cost me hours of my time and several incredibly valuable research materials. Get out. Come back tomorrow if you feel you are prepared to do the work the crown is paying you for.”

“Yes, of course, sorry,” Leviathan muttered as he grabbed his coat and slithered out the door.

Averia caught the door as it began to swing shut, stepping in to see Gaster storming off as his assistants did their best to turn invisible. One actually accomplished it, but she’d been having trouble with her camouflage since the incident earlier that month caused by the very same inattention to detail Gaster had just told Leviathan off for. A few perked up at her presence, possibly hoping that she would calm her brother down. Somehow, considering what she was there to say, she doubted it.

She walked up to is desk and tapped it to catch his attention. “Hey Dings.”

“Averia? What are you doing here? It is only just past noon, you cannot possibly have gotten any sleep.”

“I went to see Mary.”

“You what? Why?”

“Thought you might’ve forgotten to get her food seeing as you forget to feed yourself half the time.”

A flicker of realization followed by guilt crossed Gaster’s face. “Ah.”

“You had enough for her to eat. I still ended up making her breakfast because the poor thing thought you’d come home and beat her for touching anything in her own home. What the fuck Dings.”

He looked genuinely surprised at the information before settling on irritation. “It is hardly my fault if the girl is an idiot. I told her not to touch my research, not that the house is off-limits to her. It is her own fault if she thought I intended her to starve.”

Gaster jumped as Averia slammed a fist down on the table, snarling. “Don’t you fucking dare. She’s young and she’s fucking terrified you moron, of course she tried to play it safe!”

He began to argue before dipping his head to stare down at his desk. She was right, of course. He was behaving like a child denied dessert, not an adult who had married for political gain.

Averia ran a hand down her face and sighed. “I get it. You don’t want her there. But she’s there to stay and I know you don’t want her living out the rest of her life terrified of you. Right?”

“You already know you are correct.”

“Then go home and apologize to her. I already told her not to touch your research, your room, and your work desk. Tell her again. Then make sure she knows that doesn’t apply to the rest of the house.”

“And then what. Shall I order her around for the remainder of her life?”

Averia chose to ignore the biting sarcasm in his voice. “Then you sit her down like an adult and make sure she knows what’s expected of her. Have a real conversation with someone other than me for once. That’s the only way you’re going to be able to go back to living in that house.”

“I do not wish to live under the same roof as that woman.” The words were quiet and bitter.

“I know.” She tried to put as much sympathy into her tone as she could. “But you can’t stay at my place forever or people will start to notice. Look. Don’t do it tonight. You’re still too riled up to do it right. Give it a few days, think about what you want to say, then get it done.”

Gaster sighed. “I suppose I must.”

“Yup. You should probably make sure she knows she gets a say in the house you know.”

“Yes, yes, I get it. Be kind to the human that was thrust on me against me will and hers.”

“Sorry.”

“It is not your fault. Thank you for ensuring she does not dehydrate or starve.”

“No problem. She’s got enough food to last out the week. After that it’s on you to do the right thing.”

“Very well. Is that all, or do you wish to do more damage to my desk?”

“I barely scuffed it you big baby. I’ll leave you to work, I’ve got to escort the human king to the outskirts of the city in an hour anyways. See you at my place tonight?”

“I will be there. May your afternoon be uneventful.”

“I really fucking hope so,” Averia sighed, waving as she saw herself out of the labs.

Gaster drummed his fingers on his desk, staring down at the scratches Averia had left there. The girl’s reaction was not entirely her fault. Guilt was already settling in his ribcage as he remembered his words of the previous day. Averia was correct. He needed to speak to the woman, and he needed to do it soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look it says slow burn for a reason guys


	3. Take Me to Church

Mary spent one bittersweet week without her husband or any other demons entering her home. Sweet because if it were up to her she would rather never see him again, and bitter because every day she sat in his living room and feared that it would be the day he would be back. Her days were dull, but at least there was no demon in the house with her. Just as she was beginning to think he might never return he walked in as though he hadn’t just left her alone the entire week after their wedding.

He threw a glance her way. “Hello.”

Mary ducked her head and squeaked, “Hello, sir.”

He walked past her, up the stairs, and disappeared. Mary waited for him to reappear until it became evident he would not. She returned to her work with shaking hands, her boredom very much gone to make room for fear. It didn’t take long for her to realize she was going to get nowhere on her work if she kept at it like that, and she wasn’t willing to ruin a good year’s worth of effort. Instead she headed into the kitchen to figure out what she could do for dinner. She reluctantly had to thank Averia - she would have starved if she hadn’t brought food for her.

Two hours too soon dinner was done and she was faced with either eating alone and getting in trouble for not calling her husband or finding him to tell him dinner was ready and getting in trouble for that. She slowly walked up the stairs, flinching at the creaks that rang out like cannon fire in the silent house. She reached the top as Gaster’s door clicked open. She froze.

“I presume you are here to tell me dinner is ready?” he asked.

“Y-yes.”

“Then let us go down.”

When Mary didn’t move irritation flashed across his face before he swept past her. She followed him down reluctantly. Dinner was a quiet affair. Mary found she could barely stomach the little food she got down with his empty eye sockets looking at her.

Gaster set down his fork and steepled his fingers. He’d barely touched his food.

“I have several things that need saying. Firstly an apology. My… threats of that first night were unacceptable regardless of my reasons. It was also wildly irresponsible of me not to ensure you had food and water. My sister should not have had to see to my responsibilities.

“Second, let me be clear. My work is critical to the continued survival of the people of Delta, and much of what I study is information not available to the general public. For your safety and ours I have moved all of the sensitive material in the house into my room, which you will not enter. If ever I leave it out here I fully expect you will not touch it. Is that understood?”

Mary nodded.

“Then the last thing I wish to say is that I feel we need to establish the rules of this home. Aside from what I have already said, I expect you to clean after yourself, to not bother me when I am in my room, to remain quiet when I am asleep, and to not touch my person. I believe it goes without saying that we will both lie if asked about particulars of the marriage.”

Mary nodded.

“Now you.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I have told you my rules and now wish to hear yours. I would prefer you to hurry.”

Mary gaped at him. He was asking to know what she would not do? What kind of trick was this? “I do not have any rules.”

“You are lying and therefore wasting my time.”

Irritation at his dismissal sparked. She lifted her chin and stared him down. “I do not want you to enter my room.”

Expression unchanging, he nodded.

Surprised but emboldened she pressed on. “You will give me money to buy whatever is needed each week. You will not have intercourse with me or touch my person. I am free to leave the house if I so wish.”

“That is fine. Is that all?”

“Can I add more if I think of them?”

“I do not care.”

“Then yes.”

“Good. I am going to my room now.”

Mary’s voice stuck in her throat as Gaster left the room without another word. Still reeling from the bizarre exchange, she rose to clean the kitchen. As she washed the last few dishes she realized she was actually angry with him. He was acting as though she had any power in their relationship and it could not more clearly be a lie. He was a man, he was her husband, and he was a demon with magicks beyond her knowledge. She had no reason to believe that he would follow any of her rules and yet she had to follow his.

It was not fa-

She cut off the thought before it could finish. It did not matter that it was not fair. She could endure. She would endure.

 

  
Gaster was irritated. More so than usual, and for a reason he never thought would bother him. Mary had grown more distant over the last week. She was silent at meals, did not greet him or even look up when he came home, and he was positive she was starting to look sickly. If she died not even a month into their ‘marriage’ it would spark a war. He could not allow that.

And, to a not much lesser degree, he did not wish to live the rest of his life knowing that his inaction had killed someone.

So it was that at dinner that night he interrupted the quiet clink of metal on ceramic. “You will accompany me to my workplace tomorrow.”

Mary’s eyes widened, fork frozen mid-air. She looked rather like a thief caught mid-heist. She lowered her fork, trying and failing to find words. When she did speak it was with the rasp of a voice long disused. “May I ask why?”

“You look ill. I will ensure you recover fully by having one of my assistants check your health.”

“I am not ill.”

“Regardless, you are coming with me. Be ready by seven.”

She didn’t look happy about it, but Mary nodded and returned to her food. He was glad she hadn’t argued against his admittedly flimsy excuse. Although if he was lucky perhaps what afflicted her was a malady that could be fixed with medication.

He was not a great believer in luck.

 

 

Not a minute after seven the next morning Mary stepped out of the house following Gaster, who locked the door securely behind them. He lead her through the winding streets of the inner city, passing other demons just beginning their days. They reached a large grey painted building with a sign out front reading ‘Royal Labs’ and a much smaller sign on the door informing that no one was allowed inside without a prior appointment. Gaster unlocked it and they stepped in to a strangely cool building. They passed the empty receptionist desk on their way down a long hallway lined with doors. Their destination was near the very end, locked with a strange device she did not recognize. The room within was filled with desks buried under mountains of papers, books, and enough writing implements to pen an entire library, but no other demons.

Gaster pointed her to a seat beside what she assumed to be his desk. She watched the door as he sat beside her and pulled several stacks of paper towards him. Demons began filing in a few minutes after they had arrived. Most greeted each other but only two spoke to Gaster. One was a woman with long, wavy red hair, a full figure, and bright green eyes. She would look human if not for the slit pupils, mid-length horns, and the long grey fur covering her hands and most of her arms. She also gave Mary a cheery greeting that she was too stunned to reply to. The other was older, a slow moving fish-like monster with tired eyes. He acknowledged Mary with a tilt of his head as he walked to his nearby desk. Most shot her curious looks as often as they thought they could get away with it. She found she barely cared.

It became awkward to meet their eyes so she looked down at what Gaster was working on. The words didn’t look to be written in any language she knew. Even the letters themselves were foreign, but that made them more interesting to look at. If she assumed that the letters would all translate directly to English it was almost like the word puzzles her father had so loved, a thought that sent a pang of homesickness through her soul. To avoid thinking about it she tried to solve it as she would the puzzles she knew. Two letter words could only be a handful of words, so she began there. From there insert the possible letters into the other words they appeared in and see if any made recognizable words. If they did, attempt to string them together into phrases or sentences. Complicated, but fun.

After a few minutes Gaster let out a short, irritated sigh and stood up abruptly. He strode out among his employees, gathering papers from the boxes on their desks. When he returned he stopped in front of her.

“Here. You now have something to do other than observe me,” her not husband said, dropping a pile of papers in front of her. “I trust you can read and do basic mathematics?”

“Y-yes, my father- “

“Good,” he said dismissively, already turning away. “Begin by checking Leviathan’s work. Gods know I do not have the time to baby him.”

Mary felt an objection fall apart on her tongue. There would be little point in arguing with the demon. She instead set herself to fulfilling his orders, taking up the pen he had dropped beside her and going down the sheet. At first she felt she was performing a pointless task. What could she, a mere merchant’s daughter, catch that a scientist could not? Then she passed the halfway point.

Mary’s brow furrowed. She checked her math once more, then again. The results were the same. The numbers were inconsistent, as though someone had picked up a half done worksheet and tried to guess at what had come before instead of reading it over.

“Um. Sir?” she said.

“What,” Gaster snapped.

“Oh, it is- I mean to say-”

“You’ve found a problem. Haven’t you.”

Mary shrunk at the venom in his voice. “I- yes, sir.”

“Where is it.”

Mary silently showed him her work, quietly explaining the problem when she was asked. Gaster pinched the bone between his sockets, expression pained. He took the papers from her hand and strode over to a desk where a snake like monster was working.

“Leviathan.”

“Sir?” the monster squeaked.

“You have your doctorates, do you not?”

“Yes, sir, I-”

“Mary?”

“Y-yes?”

“Exactly how much education do you have?”

Mary looked at him in surprise. “My father had my siblings and I tutored when we were young, and I completed a few courses at the local university to better be able to assist him. I am afraid I have no other formal education.”

“So, Leviathan. A human woman with no formal education and no PhD can, in less than a half hour, correctly go through the mathematics that you took two hours to get wrong. Can you tell me why that is?”

Leviathan shook his head, lower lip trembling.

“Neither can I. In fact, seeing as she can do your job without a fraction of the trouble you have caused me, I no longer even see a reason for you to remain employed here. You have ten minutes to get your things and leave.”

“Sir, please, just give me one more chance!”

“No. Leave.”

Gaster turned and strode back to his desk as the rest of the lab workers tried to look as though they had not been watching. Mary hid behind the remaining papers he’d given her as he sat back down.

“Be sure to apologize to Grey Hands for failing to figure out how to fix what your miscalculations did to cause her camouflage magic to fail before you leave,” he called coldly.

Mary continued to read over the papers as the sounds of Leviathan sniffing and packing away his work filled the room. He left a few minutes later and the only sounds were papers being quietly shuffled, pens chasing ideas across paper.

“Have you found any mistakes on that sheet?”

Mary jumped. “Oh! Yes, there is a minor addition mistake here, and I found a problem with the equation here that I think was due to an error in the long division.”

Mary continued to point out problems until Gaster told her to scrap the sheet entirely. He instead took a stack of papers from his desk and had her review them for spelling and grammar errors. It was unnerving to be spoken to by the man, terrifying to be out amongst the demon populace, and his sudden decision was suspect, but she was nonetheless grateful. Her embroidery could occupy only so much of her mind. Working on it day in and day out, although productive, left her with far too much time to wallow in self-pity. And she had always loved academia. As a child she had been rather put out with her father for capping her education at a level he felt potential husbands would not be bothered by and had taken every opportunity to learn that she could.

Eventually she found herself re-reading the same few paragraphs, concentrating hard enough that she felt a headache begin to form. The problem was apparent, but how to bring it up?

“Sir? I have a question for you.”

“What?” he asked, clearly distracted.

“Did you want me to make edits to the content aside from simple grammar and the like?”

That caught his attention. He looked up from his papers to meet her eyes. “If there is a problem I would prefer to catch it now, so yes.”

“You’re essentially arguing that using a soul from a living being is acceptable while using one from a dead one is not because a living person can take back consent while we have no real way of knowing if the spirit within the soul is being harmed, right?”

“That is… correct.”

“Then you should cut out this paragraph here,” Mary said, pointing to it. “Mentioning the studies done on qualitative indications of spirits having left their souls interrupts the flow of the argument.”

Gaster frowned. “That information is necessary to give context to my claims.”

Mary ducked her head. “Y-yes, of course. My mistake.”

Gaster hesitated, but let the matter drop. He could review his work later to see if her argument had merit.

Mary remained silent for the rest of the day, careful to make edits only where necessary. When the two of them arrived back at home she made a quick meal, cleaned up, and hid in her room like usual.

That night, Gaster removed the paragraph she had mentioned before and placed it further along the text where it would have a greater impact.

The next day the pattern repeated. Gaster told her that she would be coming with him, gave her things to correct, and ignored her for the remainder of the day. The other demons avoided her, even sending fear filled glances her way. She did not attempt to make conversation with any of them.

The next week was all the same thing, but it was not until she and Gaster ended up following along behind a group of the others on their way home that she realized why this made her so miserable. They were laughing, joking, in high spirits as they made plans to meet back up for dinner. As she watched she felt a sudden and intense yearning for what they had. It was nearly painful.

In her room after dinner that night, she realized that it was loneliness. She missed her parents. Her sisters. The servants she had known since she was a child. Her friends, who all lived within a few minutes walk of her former home. She missed being around people she knew would never harm her. Missed not being constantly, unendingly, afraid.

 

 

Gaster looked up from his desk. A low, pained cry had disturbed his reading, and he could think of only one place it could have come from. Before he could begin to figure out what the human’s problem might be, he heard sniffling.

Ah.

She was crying. Lovely.

It was less that the tears themselves were an issue - people cried, emotions were complicated, and trying to repress them was less than healthy. It was more the reason that Mary was crying that bothered him.

He did not enjoy living with someone who wanted nothing more than for him to leave and never return. She had not stopped being afraid of his mere presence in the three or so weeks since their marriage. He liked even less knowing that simply existing in the same space was what was making her ill, a fact he’d had to come to terms with when Grey Hands confirmed that she was not sick from any physical illness.

Bringing Mary with him to the Labs had been a bit of a last ditch attempt at peace. It would theoretically allow her to form memories of monsters outside of the context her church had given her and her fears of him. It had not worked. The woman was still terrified of his coworkers - most of whom would consider it quite the achievement to summon anything with an edge, much less summon the intent to cause actual harm - and hid from him the moment she had finished with cleaning the kitchen after dinner.

Gasters sighed. Taking care of his own needs was a task. He was finding he did not enjoy having to do the same for another.

He returned to his book and ignored the continued sounds from down the hall. He could do nothing tonight. Tomorrow he would find Averia.

 

 

Impact bit back a groan. Averia, standing behind her king as he finalized a deal with one of the few human trading companies willing to ship to them, was very obviously antsy. Her tail hadn’t stopped whipping back and forth since he’d first seen her this afternoon and she couldn’t seem to settle on standing in one spot for long.

When King Magore’s work was finally done for the day the two of them guided the human’s carriages out of the city and watched them disappear outside of the wall.

“Captain, you seem on edge,” he observed.

“Fucking tail,” she muttered.

“Well, yes, but your other behaviors are odd as well. Has there been some kind of development with the Galaxy Walkers?”

“Nothing. Magore says he’s been talking to his mother about getting a few of their girls to visit here and meet Asgore, but his mother is reluctant. So same as ever.”

“Has something happened to Gaster then?”

Averia sighed. “Nah, it’s just that Gaster told me he thinks Mary’s health is declining. And if he noticed anything other than his research you know something’s up. So I’m trying to figure out what the hell I’m supposed to do about it. You got any ideas?”

“Well, Captain, I would think there are several potential problems with Mary’s health,” Impact said carefully.

“No shit. But I can’t get her out of our city or convince her we aren’t demons so I’m a little short on ideas.”

Impact paused, thinking. “Did you say Mary believes we are demons?”

“She called Dings a demon, so probably.”

“Do you perhaps know which faith she follows?”

“Uh… All I remember is her parents had a lot of opinions on how the marriage had to be done.”

“Ah, then she must be Catholic. At least, the ceremony was.”

“Okay? How does that help us?”

Impact sighed. “I understand that you do not much care for religion but to many their practices are as much an integral part of them as being Captain of the Royal Guard is to you. How would you feel if you were sent somewhere far away from all you knew and told you could no longer protect our king?”

“You’re saying she’s missing church?”

“It is one of the many things I would assume she is mourning the loss of. The normalcy, at least, might help if you are worried for her health.”

“I am not going into a church,” Averia said flatly.

“It would be a kindness to Mary.”

“Look, I just- I can’t. You know how I get around that kind of stuff. You think it’ll be comforting to see me like that because I’m near a church? Or to have to deal with me afterwards?”

Impact looked almost sad as he said, “Ah. I suppose you are correct. And Gaster would be… equally problematic.”

“She’s terrified of him, yeah.”

“Very well. I will take her.”

“You sure that’s a good idea?”

“I may look frightening, but I do not know that we have a better option. Would Gaster object?”

“Nah. He’d probably thank you for taking her off of his hands, he’s been bringing her with him to work to try to fix this.”

“I… would not have thought he would care.”

“‘Course he does. You just don’t know him like I do.”

“That is true. Very well. I will go to visit Mary this Sunday.”

“Thanks Impact. I’ll tell Dings.”

 

 

Mary was surprised to find Gaster already in the process of leaving when she came downstairs on Sunday morning. “Am I not coming with you today?”

“No. Impact will be here shortly to collect you.”

He disappeared out the door before Mary could ask him what on Earth that meant. She sighed and settled in to wait and while away at her embroidery. She’d almost finished the tower spire when a knock on the door interrupted her. Reluctantly, she put it down and opened the door.

“Hello, Mary,” Impact said. “Did Gaster tell you why I am here?”

“Hello. No, he did not.”

“I am not surprised. I hope you will forgive the invasive nature of this question, but you are Catholic, yes?”

“I am. Why do you ask?”

“I am as well. Would you like to go with me to church today? I am sure Father Anthony would be happy to welcome you to Mass. He is more than happy to welcome us monsters into his church but I am sure he would be happy to see another human there.”

“I very much would, yes. Is there time for me to get ready?”

“We have two hours before Sunday Mass begins and it is only twenty minutes’ ride. Please take what time you require.”

“Please come in, I will return shortly,” Mary said, nearly running up the stairs in her haste. As taken aback as she was to hear a demon claim to follow her religion, Mary could not refuse the offer, the promise of something normal in a sea of the bizarre and dangerous.

She was ready with the quick ease of familiarity. Impact had brought a horse for her to ride, claiming that otherwise she might not be able to keep pace with him. She quickly saw why, as Impact kept up with her horse easily as they made their way through the homes and farmland scattered throughout the land outside the city walls.

 

  
The Reverend Anthony Johnson was an unextraordinary man. His brown hair was cut short and just beginning to show signs of greying, his mannerisms quiet and polite. His eyes, when he turned to look to Mary, were a warm, welcoming brown.

“Impact, it is good to see you again,” Anthony said, voice mellow and soothing.

“As it is to see you, Reverend. How have you been?”

“Very well, thank you." His eyes were friendly and curious as he addressed Mary. "This is, I believe, the first time I have seen you here, Mary Gaster.”

“It is my first time here, Father. The church I have gone to my entire life is back home in Widriver.”

“I am glad that you are here, child. I must take my place in the confessional now, but I am sure we will have more time to speak soon.”

With the Father gone Mary took a seat near the front of the church and simply observed. Impact was in conversation with an elemental made of red flames tinged with purple. The congregation was a mix of monster and human, and neither seemed to be in pain walking on hallowed ground. It was baffling. Surely her Lord would never allow such sacrilege? She did not understand.

Mary rose from her contemplation as the woman before her left, entering the confessional and kneeling in front of the grille. It was blissfully familiar, from the low murmur of those outside to the vague shape of the Reverend seated on the other side.

She crossed herself and said, “Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been one month since my last confession, and I accuse myself of the following sins.” Here she hesitated, knowing what she wished to say but fearing that somehow the demon she called husband might hear her. Father Anthony waited patiently as she gathered her courage. “I have committed a mortal sin by refusing to respect the wishes of my father and mother. My marriage to my husband is marriage by name only, as it is unconsummated. I have lied to them only in omission of this fact.”

“I see.” His voice was free of the judgement Mary had feared, tinged instead with concern. He did not press for more information, so she continued. The rest came more easily after the confession of her most grave sin, although she had missed Mass only twice before and the confession of having missed it three times in a row made her skin burn with shame. Once the Father had told her what she was to do as penance, she thanked him and addressed her Lord. She apologized for having sinned and in doing so rejecting His grace before vowing to work to commit no further sins. As the Father spoke his words of absolution, she felt the burden of her sins lift from her shoulders. Her Lord was with her, even here, even now.

“Go in Peace,” Father Anthony finished.

“Thank you, Father.” Mary crossed herself once more, then stood and departed, cleansed. Her penance, a prayer for purity she fervently hoped she could still achieve, done she felt as though perhaps her world was returning to a semblance of normal. Surrounded as she was by demons she had still confessed her crimes to the Lord and it was an immense burden removed from her soul.

Mass there was similar to every Mass she had ever attended at home if one could ignore the demons that joined in on the hymns and prayers. Even knowing that he was a demon she could almost ignore that Impact was anything other than the many people she had sat beside at Mass. He knew the hymns by heart, his Latin perfect, his motions smoothly well practiced. He even had a workaround for the handshakes offered in solidarity - he turned from his seat on the floor and offered one paw for her to shake. His claws were kept carefully out of the way of her vulnerable skin and as the man to his right did not cry out in pain she assumed he was equally as careful with him. After Father Anthony had blessed the congregation and sent them along their way Impact drifted off to speak with a collection of monsters and humans. Mary followed in his shadow and was quickly greeted by the others. Father Anthony cleaned up his space and was very shortly back to speak with his congregation. When the others began to drift back to their homes, Mary and Impact walked out together to Mary’s horse. As she rode, Impact trotting along beside her, she felt nothing but gratitude for the man.

“Impact, I must thank you. I knew I was missing being in the house of our Lord, but I did not realize just how much it was, well, impacting me,” Mary said. She would swear, if anyone had asked, that the world looked a great deal more vibrant without her sins weighing on her soul.

“I understand. When I first came here as a monster, Averia did not think to ask if I might wish to be guided to a church. I was fortunate enough to meet the Reverend on my own but I do not know that such a method would have worked for you.”

“Does Averia attend church?” Mary asked, confused.

Impact laughed. “No, no she does not. Apologies. The image of Averia as a churchgoing woman is rather amusing.”

Mary decided against delving further into the matter, the mention of the gruff Averia dampening her high spirits. “There is no need to apologize. Am I permitted to go to church on my own?”

Impact hesitated. “I would not recommend it. You are certainly allowed to leave the inner city, but many on the Guard would be suspicious of your reasons for doing so. You might be unnecessarily delayed unless you are with someone they know and trust.”

“I… see.” So she was a prisoner after all. “In that case, how often do you attend church?”

“Every Sunday morning that I am able. As a Royal Guard it is not often that I am called away for long periods of time, but it does happen. I will find a replacement guide for you on days that I am absent, if that is amenable to you.”

“That would be acceptable. Thank you.”

“It is my pleasure. I know that I dearly miss Mass when I cannot attend, so I am happy to be of assistance to you.”

They parted amicably at her house, Impact taking the horse’s reins in his jaws to guide it back to the stables it had come from. He informed her that he would arrive at the house next Sunday at nine so that they could do this again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Impact so much guys


	4. Poor Church Etiquette

Slowly the other parishioners grew to know her and she in turn came to look forward to speaking with them as well. The monsters seemed curious, looking at her when they thought her back turned and speaking in hushed voices, but It was not until her third Mass there that one came to speak with her.

Mary was talking to Father Anthony about the small garden he maintained at the back of the church when something small and not incredibly heavy ran into the back of her legs. The Father caught her arm before she could fall. She looked down to find a small red and orange fire elemental sitting on the floor staring up at her in surprise. A small group of other children stood behind him, all looking rather guilty.

“Oh, goodness, Grillby!” Kindle, the blueish-green fire elemental who was the boy’s mother, hurried up a moment later. She knelt by her son. “Are you hurt?”

“No.”

“Then stand up and apologize to Mary. You could have hurt her or yourself!”

Mary began to say it was not a problem, but the boy was already on his feet and looking up at her morosely.

“I’m sorry I ran into you,” he said.

“And what will you do next time so that it doesn’t happen again?” Kindle gently prompted.

Grillby hesitated. “Look where I’m going?”

“That wouldn’t hurt, but you know you aren’t supposed to play games like that in church.”

“Oh. I promise I won’t run around in church again!”

Mary hid a laugh. “Thank you for your apology, Grillby. Are you sure you were not hurt?”

“I’m fine. Mom, can I please keep playing?” There was a slight whine in his voice Mary recognized from her younger siblings.

“As long as you remember your promise, yes.”

The boy ran back to his friends as his mother turned a grateful smile to Mary. “Thank you for understanding. He really didn’t mean to harm you.”

Mary laughed. “I know. My littlest sister was the same. She tried so hard to behave at Mass, but it is difficult to contain your energy when you are that young.”

“So it is. That is why I am so reluctant to punish him for it.”

Kindle’s husband, Wick, walked up as she spoke with their baby in his arms and laughed. “Kindle, I love you, but you’re always reluctant to punish the kids.”

“As if you are one to talk,” she teased.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Flicker is behaving like an angel.”

“He is also asleep.”

“And on his best behavior!” He laughed.

“Oh hush you. Mary, have you met my husband and Flicker yet?”

“No, but it is my pleasure,” she said, suddenly unsure of herself.

As if sensing her sudden discomfort Flicker awoke and looked around him. Mary smiled at him and gave a small wave, and he smiled back. Wick laughed again. “He seems to like you! Would you like to say hello to him?”

“Oh- I… Would I not scare him?”

“Nah, he’ll be fine.” Wick took her lack of response as an affirmative and moved closer so that she could see Flicker more clearly.

She noticed that her fingers were within grabbing distance a moment too late. Mary did not have time to tense before the little fire had grabbed ahold of her finger and brought it to his mouth. She laughed, startled. He was only perhaps a few degrees hotter than a human child, and the mouth around her finger felt just like the gums of a child who had yet to begin teething. When she retrieved her finger from his grabby hands she discovered that he was also a good deal less… drooly than a human infant. His mother laughed and cooed at her baby boy as his father gave his son his finger in replacement.

“You seem uneasy,” Impact noted later as they walked back to the inner city.

“It is nothing.”

“It does not seem like nothing. Does it have anything to do with Kindle and her husband?”

“In a way, yes.”

Impact seemed to think his words over carefully before speaking. “If it is any comfort, it took nearly three years of living and working together for Gaster and Averia to decide to become siblings. We have known each other nearly as long as he has known her and are little more than acquaintances. He is slow to warm up to people.”

“He did not wish for a wife. I am not surprised that he does not appreciate my presence in his life. “ Mary sighed, watching the birds circling lazily through the sky above. “I knew that I would one day be given away in a political maneuver for my father’s company. I have always wished that I could marry for love instead. Silly fantasies about meeting the man I would marry by accident one day, falling in love, and then being told by my father that I was to marry him. It was childish, I know, but I cannot help but envy those who were given such an option.”

“There is no shame in wishing to live your life with the one that you love.”

“Envy is a sin, and it is below me.”

“Perhaps. I think we all envy others for something. Insolong as we do not act to take what they have or sabotage it, I believe we are doing as best we can.” Impact sounded wistful.

“Do you speak from experience?”

“I do.”

“My apologies. I should not have asked.”

“Do not apologize. Curiosity is not a crime. Forgive me if I do not explain myself - it is a rather dark personal matter to disclose on such a lovely morning.”

“Of course.”

 

 

The next week she was waiting for Impact as usual when, instead, the sounds of someone unlocking the front door reached her ears. She looked up, shocked, as Gaster entered the house. He had not been home in several days and looked much the worse for wear. He offered no explanation as he passed her and went up the stairs. She assumed he was headed to sleep and chose not to disturb him with questions as she waited for Impact to arrive.

Instead, Gaster came down the stairs a few minutes later in more formal, less rumpled clothing. He stood there straightening his jacket impatiently. After a moment he shot her an impatient glance.

“Well? Are we going or aren’t we?”

Mary stood, but hesitated. “I apologize, but I am not sure what you are talking about.”

“It is Sunday, is it not?”

“It is?”

“Then you require an escort to your church services. Let us go.”

“I… Impact should be arriving soon, I do not know what he would think if he found that I had left without him.”

“What are you…? Did Impact not tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“He has been gone since Thursday on an emergency trip. He asked me to take you to church today so that you would not be heckled by the gate guards. Now, can we depart or do you wish to be late?”

Mary trailed behind Gaster as he left the house. The horse/fish/man that had introduced himself as Havoc all those weeks ago stood just a few feet away with the reins of a horse that was unfamiliar to Mary in hand.

“Hello you two!” he said. “Impact said you’d be needing a horse.”

“Was the usual mare unavailable?” Mary asked uncertainly. The new horse was a good deal more spirited, toeing at the ground as though it would much rather be sprinting into battle at that moment. It was also far larger and sturdier than her mare.

“What, old Rose? Nah, she’s fine. Viden’d come back and behead me if anything happened to her. She’s a little old to be carryin’ two riders though, so I thought Taz might work better for you today.”

Gaster took the offered reins. “Thank you Havoc. Let’s go Mary.”

Despite his apparent haste, Gaster waited until Havoc had turned his back and walked a ways back down the road before he tried mounting Taz. Mary saw why almost instantly - the man had no skill with horses. His first attempt resulted in an irritated huff as he landed heavily back on his feet. Mary maintained a near perfect neutral expression as he took another two tries to end up on Taz’s back. She also told herself quite firmly that she did not feel smug when she easily swung up to sit side saddle behind Gaster. If it irritated him he gave no indication as they rode together down the now familiar path to the church. They spoke little beyond a few short questions from Gaster to clarify instructions. She did her best to avoid touching him - rules aside, she did not wish to be near to him - and was, for the most part, successful.

Mary attempted to make conversation after a few minutes of silence upon leaving the city walls. “Do you often attend church?”

“No.”

“Have you ever?”

“Yes.”

Mary faltered, whatever courage she’d had leaving her. “You do not wish to be here, do you?”

“No. Is that the building we are looking for?”

Mary looked up to find that they were already almost to the church. “Yes, it is.”

Mary dismounted first, then waited for Gaster to do the same. He did not tie Taz’s reins to the post provided but walked straight into the church without a backwards glance. Mary was not entirely sure that was due to negligence; the man rode like he had never seen a horse before. It would not come as a surprise if he had never been taught how to care for one. Mary tied the reins herself then pet Taz’s neck a few times. He snorted and nosed her shoulder and Mary giggled. He was no Rose, but he was a sweetheart.

Mary left Taz with a final pat and entered the church. She looked for her husband and found him seated against the wall in a middle pew. He had earned a few curious glances from the others, but his asocial nature seemed not to bother them. She greeted a few quickly before waiting her turn for confession. When she left the confessional she found Gaster’s gaze was on her. Embarrassed, she was about to go to his side when Kindle approached, baby Flicker in her arms. Mary greeted him happily, cooing that he had grown so much since last week. He giggled, but that might have been because she’d just given him his favorite toy - her fingers.

Mass began and Mary took a seat beside Gaster. As expected, he did not know the rituals of the Mass, although to her surprise he did rise with everyone else. She appreciated the effort even if it was strange to stand beside someone who was not singing along with the congregation. He also did not stand to take communion, but this she had expected. He had not confessed and she was not certain that he was even Catholic. Instead he remained sitting just as he did for the remainder of Mass.

Father Anthony declared Mass ended, but her husband did not rise. Mary did not move to stand either, assuming he was waiting for the rest of the congregation to leave before he did. The church emptied slowly around them. She found herself uncertain as to whether or not Gaster knew that it was now time for them to leave as well. Should she say something? Would he get angry with her for doing so?

“Ah, Mary? Is there something that you would like to speak to me about?” Father Anthony’s voice interrupted her indecision.

“No, but thank you Father. I am simply… waiting.”

“And for what, may I ask?”

“For my husband.”

The Father laughed quietly. “Then you may be waiting for a while. I believe the Royal Scientist fell asleep not long after he entered here.”

“No, he would not-” Mary looked over and gasped, scandalized, for the Father was correct. Gaster was deeply asleep with his head propped up on the wall beside him. “Oh, no, Father I am so incredibly sorry for his behavior, I cannot believe he would be so disrespectful!”

“Peace, Mary. His crime is no worse than that of the new parents who try so desperately to stay awake during Mass. The root cause is even the same; dedicating oneself entirely to the life, or in this case lives, of others.”

“Is that so?” Mary asked, looking at her husband in confusion. What could he possibly do that would be considered dedicating his life to others?

“It is indeed. Do you wish to wake him or are you free to speak with me?”

Mary hesitated. Would Gaster be angry if she was not here when he woke?

“I am sure that your husband will not mind. He looks rather as though he could use the rest.”

The Father had a point. Asleep, the dark circles under his eyes were more obvious than ever. With the near constant expression of aloof irritation gone he looked far younger, and far more exhausted. She nodded and stood up from the pew to follow the Father outside to a small garden set up for local wedding ceremonies. He took a seat and gestured for her to follow suit.

“It is a lovely morning, is it not?” he asked.

“It is quite beautiful.”

“Our Lord has given me a responsibility to all those who come to me. Some may call me meddling, but, well, perhaps they are not entirely incorrect,” he said with another of his soft laughs. “I have seen that you are unhappy. What is bothering you, my child?”

Many things, but only one he could help her with. “I am married to a demon. Who could be happy in such a situation?”

“Would I allow a demon to enter the church? Would our Lord?”

The questions were not new to her. She had often wondered the same as she left the church every Sunday. “I do not know. Father, please, help me to understand,” Mary pleaded. “I have been told all my life that monsters are demons, was I lied to? What is it that I am not seeing?”

Father Andrew steepled his fingers, looking out over the garden. A couple passed by hand in hand, waving to him as they went. He waved back before speaking. “Is it a lie when you tell someone information you have always regarded as truth? I first came here to save the humans living in this city from what I thought were demons. Instead the demons welcomed me with open arms, helped me to build my church, listened to the problems of their human populace and did their best to accommodate us. The demon king himself came to my first Sunday Mass in this church with his hellhound, and they did not burn. Impact has been to every Mass he could attend since, although Magore no longer attends. I am of the firm conviction that they are as much children of God as any human. If nothing else, I trust our Lord to protect and defend us on holy ground, and the monsters have yet to be struck down.”

“Then they cannot be demons,” Mary said hesitantly, half a question.

“That is my opinion on the matter, yes.” 

Monsters… were not demons. The idea was at once strange and familiar, comforting while turning a fact she had known since infanthood inside out. “I believe that I agree with you Father.”

“I am glad to hear it. Impact seemed very concerned that befriending a ‘demon’ would make you question your faith.”

“It had occurred to me that I should not enjoy the company of a demon,” Mary confessed. “But at the same time I could not think of Impact as evil.”

“Understandable, as he is not. Does the knowledge make your marriage any less of a burden?”

“It is a great relief, but I fear the difficulties of my marriage go far beyond what you can repair Father.”

“I can at the very least offer you insight, should you desire it.”

Mary hesitated. “It is just that… I do not think Gaster has any desire to get along with me, much less to act as he should as my husband.”

Father Anthony began to speak and was cut off by another, sharper voice.

“Ah, there you are.”

“Gaster. Good to see you awake,” Father Anthony said with no small amount of amusement.

Gaster strode towards them, looking no less drained than before. “It was not my intent to fall asleep, but it was disrespectful nonetheless. My apologies Reverend.”

“Do not apologize. You are doing the Lord’s work, He will forgive you the rest you need.”

“Are the medications we sent doing their job?”

“They are. Anna and her husband asked me to send you their thanks; their little boy is recovering wonderfully as are the others afflicted.”

“That is good news. It is always a tense first week after we develop new medications.”

“You have yet to give me something that did not work.”

“No one is infallible.”

“Perhaps.”

“I am glad to hear that you and yours are doing well, but I must return to work. Mary, let us go.”

Mary rose to her feet obediently as Father Andrew stood to bid them farewell. “Are you confident you are well rested enough to return to your home safely? There are no small number of people who would offer you a place at their lunch tables for your work.”

“I am fine. Either Grey Hands or Melrick will be by in a week to check on the patients in recovery.”

“I look forward to seeing them again. Have a good afternoon.”

Gaster nodded and strode back to the horse, leaving Mary to hurriedly wish the Father a good day and thank him for his advice before rushing after him.

As they rode back to the stables together, Mary said, “Gaster?”

“What?”

“Would it be possible for me to borrow some of your books?”

“That will depend heavily on what you are looking to learn.”

“Mathematics. If I am to continue to look over the papers you give me I will need to understand more of the subject matter. Those charts might be a good place to start.”

“The graphs… Yes, it would be beneficial for you to be able to look those over.” Still he was hesitant. “What has caused this sudden interest?”

“I would not call it sudden. Father Anthony spoke highly of the work that you are doing. I would like to be of assistance if at all possible.”

“That is an almost entirely separate branch of our facility. I specialize in souls and magic. Few if any of my texts deal with medicine outside of that.”

“Was it not your medication that was curing people?”

“That disease specifically targets the soul. It preys on those with weak magic powers by draining their magic and eventually killing their soul entirely. Such diseases are common only among humans that live alongside monsters.”

“Why is that?”

“They do not often kill the monster they infect unless they are very old, very weak, or very young. We often only feel a little more tired than normal for a few days when ill. As such we continue our day to day lives where we may interact with humans, who have far less magic in reserve than we do.”

“That would explain why it would only afflict humans,” Mary said thoughtfully. “Regardless, if you will allow me to learn what I may from the texts you have I would be very grateful.”

“I shall consider it.”

When they arrived back at the house Gaster immediately went upstairs to sleep and Mary thought the discussion done. Then, as she was finishing up cleaning after dinner, Gaster entered the kitchen with several books in his hands.

“How much do you know about soul science?” Gaster asked abruptly.

“Very little. Humanity does not know much on the subject and the information is guarded carefully.”

“With good reason. However, you are living here… and I need someone other than Ophelia to speak with on the matter, their information is so outdated as to be useless. You should begin with this then.”

Mary eyed the book he put onto the table warily. It was a thick tome, filled with knowledge she knew to be forbidden to her.

“Unless you do not wish to learn?” he asked.

“No! I mean, yes, I do wish to learn, I was simply concerned that others might not approve of my being privy to such information.”

“Do not worry about others. I am the Royal Scientist. I decide who gets to know what I have discovered.”

“Did you write this?”

“No. It is only the basics of the topic, written by the Royal Scientist before me for those who are beginning to delve into it. Most of my books are written entirely in Wingdings… Which I suppose I must teach you at some point, assuming that you do begin working in the labs.”

“Wingdings? Is that not your name?”

“It is. It is also the name of a font used for ciphers. Once you’re finished with this book we can see about getting you another.”

Mary took the book with her to her room and woke up the next morning with her cheek glued to the page. Gaster was no longer forcing her to join him at his labs, so she was free to spend her days working through the pages and using a dictionary for what she did not know. She chewed her way through it in just a week. Gaster seemed surprised but also impressed, which she accepted as the compliment he hadn’t given her. She made it through the introductory books quickly and soon he had to set up a shelf of books for her to read so that she could pick out what she was most interested in.

Of course, she did not pick the ones on souls and technology simply because she felt smug when she surpassed his (low) expectations. She would never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grillby's mom is a patient, nice, loving person who can also kill you in fifty different ways


	5. A Variety of Surprises

More than a half year after she had first entered the church Reverend Anthony was mid sentence when he paused suddenly, frowning in concentration.

Beside her, Impact went rigid. A moment later they could all hear screams coming from close by. He jumped to his feet and bounded over the others, landing just as a wailing howl pierced the air. Something covered in brown fur tore through the doorway and ran headfirst into Impact. The fight moved too quickly for Mary to understand what was happening until the thing threw Impact away and launched itself on one of the parishioners. The man screamed as he was borne to the ground under it. Others screamed as they ran.

Impact’s voice could be heard over the din. “Get out, do not give it any more targets!”

Mary stood. Time slowed. Impact was leaping with fangs bared at the thing. It looked like a strange, misshapen, mangy wolf. And close by, near hidden underneath the pews shoved together by the beast, was a flicking red-orange light.

She ran to the opposite side of the room and fell to her knees by the light. There, hands over his head as he shook harder than the building around them, was Grillby. There was no time to be gentle. Mary grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him into her arms. She stood, peering around for the beast.

Wet, hot, coppery breath hit her face. She was staring up at its twisted snout into pain maddened, human eyes. Its skin was stretched taut where it had not split entirely, blood dripping to the floor from coarse brown fur. She caught a glimpse of crooked, splintered teeth as it began to open its mouth.

Mary hit the floor as it leapt at the air she had just occupied. She made a leap of her own, darting around the pews flung around the church and sprinting to the door. Behind her the beast howled. Wood snapped under the force of its leap. An even louder crash was followed by a high yelp of pain. Plaster rained down from the ceiling as Mary and her charge broke free of the ruined doorway.

She was immediately surrounded by concerned voices and hands ushering her towards the monster made barricade not far away, Grillby taken from her arms by an emotional Wick, Kindle just behind him.

The central supports of the church finally tore themselves apart trying to keep the roof standing over two ruined walls. They broke with the sound of an immense tree trunk snapping in twain. The ground shook under the force of the falling debris.

A powder white shape detached itself from the rubble, still snapping and snarling. It was stumbling, barely keeping its feet, filled with bloodlust. Thin ropes of fire burst into existence above it. They twined together, falling as a net that bore the beast to the ground underneath it. The air filled with the scent of burnt hair and flesh. A wildfire in miniature flew at it, an axe made of flame high over her head. The stroke that rent the beast’s head from its neck was swift and sure. A rainbow of flames consumed the corpse before Mary could get a good look at it.

Kindle stood over it, weapon held loosely in her hand. Wick, holding Grillby and closely followed by Father Anthony cradling little Flicker, went to her side.

Mary shook off the well meaning hands on her and ran back to the side of the church the beast had come from. There, partially covered in plaster dust and slabs of the ruined walls, lay Impact. His great head was resting on the ground, eyes closed. What she could see of him through the debris was dyed red and silver. As she came closer he began a low growl.

“Impact?” she said cautiously.

“You are unharmed,” Impact said. He was so quiet that Mary barely caught his words.

“I am, but you are not. I will return in a moment.”

She ran back to the group gathered by the church. Several were tending to the wounded, and it was there that Mary went.

“Impact needs help. One of you, come with me,” she ordered.

An older cat monster she had rarely spoken with stood up from their charge, ordering one of the others to help the man they had been working on. She lead them to Impact and watched as they repaired the damage. Their hands rested on his head first, glowing with cyan light. It crept into the cracks and sealed them, sunk into his skull and stayed there.

Impact opened his eyes with a gasp. He looked disoriented, confused until his head whipped around to see the destroyed church. He made to stand and cursed, barely managing to catch himself as his rear leg buckled under his weight.

He caught Mary’s eye and spoke. “I will not get there fast enough. You must go to Gaster and tell him what has happened here. Take the horse.”

“What should I tell him?” Mary asked.

“Tell him we were attacked. I do not know what the beast is called, but he will. Tell him what you saw and he will know what to do.”

“Are you sure I should not help you first?”

“There is little you could do. Go, or these people will suffer needlessly.”

Mary nodded, lifted her skirts, and ran. Rose was skittery, shaking her head uneasily as she approached but not yet attempting to run. She wondered briefly if Rose had ever seen a battle as she leapt on her back and they flew across the ground. They burst through the entrance to the main city and onto the streets, which were mercifully near empty so early in the day. Mary guided her horse through the roads to the Royal Labs. She tumbled down from the saddle as she came to a stop but kept her feet, dashing into the labs with her air awry and her eyes wild.

The unfamiliar ghost monster behind the front desk looked taken aback at her sudden entrance, standing warily. “Hello, ma’am, how can-”

“Where is Gaster?” Mary demanded to know.

“The Royal Scientist is very busy. Can I take a-”

“I must see him now! Impact has sent me, there was this thing, he is hurt! As are others, please, you must let me through!”

“Ma’am, I cannot-”

“Gaster!” Mary shouted, understanding that the receptionist would be of no help. “It is me, please, we need-!”

She cut off as magical vines restrained her arms and legs, wrapping her up tightly. The ghost’s expression was fearful but their magic did not waver. “Ma’am I must insist that you calm down. This is hardly appropriate behavior for a grown woman!”

“This is a matter of life and death, now release me immediately!” Mary cried, struggling against her bindings.

“Please do not make me harm you.”

“Gaster! Impact has sent me, he needs your help immediately!” Mary shouted again, craning her neck in a vain attempt to see around the corner and into the halls.

“I am afraid-”

“There had better be a very good reason for this.” Gaster strode around the corner looking positively frightful with the corners of his mouth drawn down in a stern frown. Mary thought she might cry in relief.

“Thank goodness! There was an attack on the church, Impact sent me to find you!”

“Impact? Hazel, release her immediately,” he snapped at the ghost.

The vines retreated and Mary staggered. Gaster caught her elbow before she could fall. She grabbed hold of his arm, looking up at him in desperation. “Please, you must send help!”

“Follow,” he said, turning to speed back down the hall. “What attacked you?”

“It looked like a human had tried to become a wolf without much success. It attacked the congregation, it must have gotten others before that but I did not see them.”

“Did it appear to be in control of its actions?”

“No. It was behaving erratically.”

Gaster cursed. “Lycanthrope. Lovely.”

He threw open the next to last door of the hall and strode in, Mary hot on his heels. “We have a lycanthrope. I need what silver extracts are on hand immediately, along with whatever moonsbane we have.”

The room burst into activity, people darting to obey his commands. Gaster reached his desk and called out again. “Grey Hands, where are you?”

“Here sir!” Grey Hands said.

“Find the medical supplies and bring them to the church on Maple and Justine. Take Mary, she knows where it is and can hold the supplies for you.”

“Yes sir! Come with me,” Grey Hands said, taking Mary’s hand and guiding her out of the room.

The two of them quickly entered another room where Grey Hands explained the situation to the monsters there in as few words as possible.. Mary’s arms were loaded down with bandages, vials, creams, and more that she could not count before she was once again pulled out of the room and hurried down the hall. When they exited the doors they found Gaster already pulling himself up onto the horse that had been Mary’s. Before Mary could ask how she was to get there without spilling the precious items in her arms, a silky nose gently prodded her arm. Grey Hands had disappeared, replaced by a horse with grey socks on its forelegs. Without stopping to ask how she’d done it Mary swung up onto Grey Hand’s back and held on tight with her legs as Grey Hands barrelled down the streets beside Gaster.

“Mary!” Gaster shouted.

“Yes?”

“Were you hurt? Scratched, bitten, anything like that?”

“No, Impact protected me.”

Gaster just nodded as they finally broke free of the more crowded streets of the inner city to run through the wall and into the fields. They found the gathering crowd easily, and Gaster quickly demonstrated how to administer the treatments as Grey Hands left to see to Impact. It was not an incredibly difficult treatment to administer. This left Mary free to soothe her patients and explain what she was doing to ease their fears. Any fears she had that Gaster would not do the same were gone in an instant. He displayed a patience she hadn’t known he had as he spoke softly to the injured and afraid. His hands were equally gentle, applying the ointment before binding the wounds and allowing the healers to begin their work as he explained the purpose of the potion that was given to each of the injured humans.

The thunder of hooves reached Mary’s ears. A horse and its rider were barreling towards them, and the horse had barely come to a halt when the rider leapt down. Averia was as she had never seen her, intensely focused with her bones near glowing with purple magic.

“Impact, are any of those things nearby?” she barked.

“No, Captain. We dispatched the only one we have seen.”

“Good. How bad are you hurt?”

“Not terribly. Grey Hands should be done with me in a minute.”

Grey Hands scowled. “With all due respect Captain Averia, I don’t think Impact should be back on this leg for a few days.”

“We have it under control Impact. Go home when you can and don’t show up again until you’re cleared by a healer,” Averia said. “Gaster, give me good news.”

Gaster finished instructing Laurell on how to apply the medication and rose. “Mary took the news to me immediately following the attack. We are still working to find those hurt before the attack on the church. Of those here seven were injured, none will be infected with lycanthropy.”

“That is good news. Mary, good job. You’ve just saved seven people from a nasty fate,” Averia said.

“It was nothing,” Mary demurred.

“Oh please, you were yelling in the labs,” Grey Hands said. “You did awesome!”

Mary ducked her head, embarrassed.

“Actually, Captain, Mary saved Kindle’s son, Grillby,” Impact interjected.

“Kindle? She’s here?”

“Yes, Captain, I am.” Kindle said, approaching their group. She looked shaken, but her voice was steady. “Mary, I do not have the words to thank you. I thought Grillby had ahold of my hand, I only realized what had happened once I was outside. Without you…” Kindle looked at the ruined church and shuddered. “My son might be buried under there. You saved him. I will owe you this debt for the rest of my life.”

“N-no, no, please, I just did what anyone would have,” Mary said, blushing at the praise.

“And yet no one else did.” Kindle took Mary’s hands in hers, looking her in the eyes. “Thank you, Mary, for saving my son.”

“I would gladly do it again,” Mary said quietly.

“Let us hope you never have to.”

Kindle left to return to her family and Mary found those around her looking at her strangely. Averia’s expression was too quick to catch, but Gaster’s was a mix of evaluative, proud, and concerned. Impact and Grey Hands simply looked grateful.

Father Anthony’s voice spoke up before anyone else could. “Mary, are you all right?”

“Father! No, I am unharmed. Were you hurt? I did not see you after the incident.”

“No, no. I am fine. The Lord was truly with us today.”

“That we are unharmed is a blessing… But the church…” Mary said sadly, looking at the building. Only one and a half walls were still standing, the rest lying in pieces on the ground.

“We built it once, and we can build it again.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Averia said. “We’ll send some of ours to help you get it back up.”

“Ah. Guard Captain Averia. It is a rare pleasure,” Father Anthony said.

Averia’s nod was sharp and tense. “Reverend Anthony. It has been a while.”

Mary looked between the two, confused. While Averia seemed like an overburdened string about to snap, the Father just looked sad.

“Thank you from myself and the churchgoers here for the assistance. I assume you will have other duties to attend to, so I will take no more of your time,” Father Anthony said. He left to soothe the gathered crowd.

“Captain,” Impact said quickly. “Your horse looks rather tired, were you out training?”

Averia laughed sharply. “We’ve got five attacks scattered around the outskirts. Seven werewolves. Fucking seven!”

“Then you must need to leave to deal with those. I will handle this here,” Gaster said.

“Right. If you need me, call me, but I’ll probably be halfway across the damn city by then.” Averia leapt back onto her steed and was gone in an instant.

Mary looked to Gaster, confused. “What just happened?”

Gaster simply shook his head and returned to tending to others. Impact would not meet her eyes, and Grey Hands looked as confused as she did.

When everyone had been healed to the best of their abilities and given strict instructions to come into the labs to see Gaster if they began feeling symptoms such as irrational anger, increased territoriality and any wolfish feelings or features, Mary made her way back to the city with her husband. Rose was understandably tired after the hard ride and so Mary held her reins so she could walk beside them instead of being ridden. Impact was being escorted home by Grey Hands to ensure he would not strain his newly healed bones.

“It was brave, what you did for Kindle,” Gaster said suddenly. “Were you not afraid?”

“I was,” Mary said honestly. “But freezing would have helped no one. Something had to be done, so I did it. I think anyone else would have done the same.”

“‘Anyone’ would not have. Most humans would have been more than happy to let an elemental die. Especially those that believe us to be demons.”

Mary flinched, realizing what he was asking. “I apologize for that. I was taught that monsters are demons from a young age, but that is no excuse for ignoring the obvious. Grillby is a good child, I would never wish him harm.”

“I am… glad to hear it.” He was surprised by that fact.

“What would have happened if we hadn’t gotten that medicine to them in time?” Mary asked, trying to change the subject.

“They would have become lycanthropes as well. The medication is only effective in the first few hours after initial infection and becomes less likely to function the longer the inflicted wait.”

“I’m glad I got back to them in time, then.”

“It was indeed fortunate.”

Together they took a new horse when they returned Rose and hurried back to the labs to make sure everything was being sent out as efficiently as possible. Gaster directed the efforts, sending groups out to each of the attack sites. Mary ran messages for him and even went out with a few of the groups to ensure that the people attacked would use their medications correctly. Grey Hands arrived an hour after they’d left her with several dozen members of the army to assist in their efforts. Some of those attacked were so badly hurt that they needed to be taken back to medical facilities in the city, others were badly shaken and required reassurance, and still others were ready and willing to help the rescue efforts. Despite the help it was long after nightfall before Mary and Grey Hands walked up to the gates into the inner city and caught sight of Gaster walking the same way only a few yards ahead.

“Hey boss,” Grey Hands called tiredly.

“Grey Hands, Mary. How did it go?” Gaster asked, every bit as exhausted as they.

“Good,” Grey Hands said.

“As far as we can tell, only one person died. Ten were severely injured and required transfer to the medical building in the city. A few others may be infected but with any luck they’ll be fine. They’re being observed at the medical facility,” Mary said.

“That is good.”

Grey Hands bid them farewell to return to her home and they continued towards the labs. There they untied the horse Gaster had ridden and began a slow ride back to the stables. Mary did not have the energy to care that her thigh was pressed to his back as she yawned widely, eyelids heavy. She leaned more fully up against Gaster’s broad back and closed her eyes.

“Are you falling asleep?” he asked.

“Mmmm.”

His voice carried a rare smile. “I suppose that is fair. You did well today Mary.”

“So did you. It was amazing how you got everyone organized and moving.”

“And I was impressed by your ability to work under pressure.”

Mary hummed again, breathing slowing. She could smell horse, of course, along with the chemicals and blood she had interacted with all day. Beyond that, however, was a scent she knew well - she was the one who did laundry, after all. Part old parchment and ink, part chemical smoke, part identifiable simply as ‘Gaster’. Some distant part of her knew that she should move back, should not be lying against him like this, but he was warm and solid and she appreciated the support. She hadn’t had time to work through the horrors she’d seen that day and she wasn’t entirely sure she wasn’t much more shaken than she thought.

As they left the stables Gaster stopped for a second to get his bearings and she nearly lost him in the dim of the night city. Few of the lamps lining the streets were lit, most of the civil servants that could be spared only just now trailing in from the outskirts of the city.

“Gaster?” she called.

“I am right here,” he said from close by.

“Oh! Goodness, sorry, I thought I’d lost you for a moment.”

“Ah. In that case,” he said, taking her hand in his and pulling gently as he began walking, “This should keep us together.”

It did, of course. And when the lamp lighters passed the two of them, lighting the little fires as they went, both assumed the other had forgotten that they were holding hands and kept them clasped until they reached their home.

 

  
The next morning they’d just sat down for breakfast - Mary very deliberately not thinking about her actions from yesterday and Gaster doing the same - when the door flew open. Averia stormed in, looking furious and exhausted.

“Were you hurt?” she demanded, glaring at Gaster.

“No. Is something the matter?” he asked, instantly on alert.

“Fifteen! Fifteen fucking werewolves!” she shouted.

“Averia?” Gaster asked, startled.

“And we only caught ten of the damn things! Someone’s dead, we thought werewolves didn’t do packs, and we don’t even know where they came from! Fuck!”

“Averia, have you slept?” Gaster asked, raising his voice to be heard.

Averia laughed without amusement. “Hell no. We were all up all night trying to find the damn things.”

“Then you should eat and sleep. You will feel better once you do that.”

“Fuck off, Dings. You have any fucking idea what I’ve still got to get done? All the usual shit, plus checking the entire forest, making sure medications are distributed properly, filing a dozen sheets of paperwork because someone thought it would be a good idea to fucking eat a lycanthrope, what the hell Noise-”

“Might I suggest-”

“And the mother fucking gods damned church and it’s damned Reverend! Because, of course, no one else could possibly get that going for me-”

“Averia.” Gaster’s voice was calm to his sister’s rage.

“What?” she snapped.

“Take a walk.”

“I don’t need to take a fucking walk!”

“Yes, you do. Go.”

Averia looked for an instant as though she were going to argue further, but the next second the door was slammed shut behind her. Mary looked between it and her husband questioningly.

“What on Earth was that?” she asked.

“She has more jobs than she can feasibly handle. Do not worry, Noisy Boy and others will take them from her to get them done.”

“That does not explain her frankly appalling language towards the Reverend.”

“Averia… does not much like churches or the people who run them.”

“But Reverend Anthony is a good man, surely he has given her no cause for hatred?”

“I am sure he has not. Her anger runs far deeper than any slight the Reverend is capable of.”

“What on Earth do you mean?”

“It is not my secret to tell. But I assure you it does provide a reasonable explanation for her behavior and she will apologize for her language when she’s in her right mind. I highly suggest you avoid mentioning your beliefs, your church, the Reverend, or God to her.”

Mary frowned. “A ‘reasonable explanation’ does not seem possible.”

“I thought the same the first time I saw this. She may see fit to inform you of the reason later, but I shall not be the one to do it for her.”

Mary could accept that. A few moments later there was a knock, not on the door, but on the living room window. She looked up at her breath caught in her throat. It was the- it was Noisy Boy, looking every bit as haggard as Averia.

Gaster rose and opened the window. “Yes, Noisy Boy?”

“You convince Captain to calm the hell down?”

“I did. Were you the one who sent her here?”

“Yup. You can calm her down better than the rest of us. ‘Course if she’d just let me get rid of the church guy it wouldn’t be a problem anymore.”

“That would be ill advised,” Gaster said.

Noisy Boy snorted dismissively. “It’s what you do with animals that get to be burdens. Thanks for handling Captain. I’m off to finally get some sleep.”

“Farewell.”

Mary breathed a little easier once Noisy Boy had left. Gaster was frowning slightly as he returned to his seat.

“Do you think she would really hurt Reverend Anthony?” Mary asked.

“If he weren’t a citizen, yes. As it stands she will do nothing of the sort.”

“I do not understand. Why does she consider humans so disposable?”

“You are aware that her kind, known to us as Silvanos, are carnivores, yes? They evolved far faster than humanity and began hunting your evolutionary ancestors long before they had any semblance of sentience. Unfortunately they only stopped mainly hunting humans once humanity became a more difficult prey than other animals. Her species is dying, and those that remain work for cities with treaties protecting humans. Silvanos rarely prey on humans now but I fear their view of humans as food only has not changed.”

Mary shuddered. “Yes, we have stories of them.”

“Likely exaggerated or very, very old.”

“Unless Noisy Boy happens to be hiding bat wings underneath that jacket I would say you are correct. Still, I do not think she much cares for me.”

“You need not fear her. She will not harm a citizen of Delta.”

 

 

Averia arrived later that night to apologize as Gaster had predicted. She looked only marginally less exhausted but insisted she had slept.

“Are you hungry?” Mary asked.

“I can get food at home, don’t worry.”

“Yes, but you can also be fed here. Consider it repayment for feeding me breakfast that first day.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

Averia sat while Mary reheated what had been left of the stew she’d made for dinner for her. Averia scarfed it down faster than Mary had thought possible.

Mary laughed. “Would you like some more?”

“Sorry. Didn’t realize I was that hungry,” Averia said sheepishly as Mary refilled the bowl.

“No need to apologize,” Mary said.

“Hey, Dings, what’d you tell Mary about this morning?” Averia asked.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full. I only told her that you dislike churches and those who run them.”

“Right. Mary. I’ll be honest, monsters don’t trust humans and they don’t always trust those of us who used to be human, especially when we let on that we remember being human. So what I’m going to tell you you don’t repeat to anyone. Got it?”

“Yes.”

“Before I became me, I was a human named Florence. Long story short, Florence’s death was as a religious sacrifice. I don’t associate good things with churches, so I avoid them, but what I said today was wrong and I’m sorry.”

Strange how she could explain herself and yet leave so much to the imagination, but Mary was not going to press for more information. “I have already told you that it is fine. I am sorry to hear about your death.”

“It was a century ago, it’s fine.”

“A century?” Mary yelped.

Averia cracked a smile. “Yup. By your standards I’m about a hundred years old.”

“You’re joking,” Mary said weakly.

“Nope. Dings here is forty seven.”

“No I am not.”

“Okay, fine, forty seven in human years.”

“What are you two talking about?”

“Monsters measure age differently. Soul stuff, not incredibly complicated. So by our standards I’m about thirty and Dings is about twenty seven.”

“We are only four years apart then?” Mary asked, surprised.

“Indeed. Although I thought you were twenty two?” Gaster asked.

“My birthday was in late March.”

“And you didn’t tell us?” Averia asked indignantly.

“It did not seem worth mentioning.”

“We’ll have to do something for it next year,” she said.

“Only if you plan to be the one baking the cake,” Gaster said.

“I’m not great at baking. Maybe I can learn.”

Mary, uncomfortable at the idea of being the center of attention, asked, “Averia, how many of the lycanthropes did you end up finding?”

“Sixteen of the damn things.”

“That is right, didn’t you say something about them forming a pack?” Gaster asked.

“It was a theory, but we put a few of them in adjacent cages and they tried to kill each other. So that can’t be it. Either a rogue wolf got an entire nearby town and we somehow didn’t realize, or somebody made those things on purpose.”

“Oh dear,” Mary said.

“Yup. We got lucky though. Everyone with minor injuries has been seen to and so far we don’t think anyone was infected. Could’ve been worse.”

“And only one fatality? That is incredibly fortunate,” Gaster said.

“Two now. A kid died this morning. Healers did their best, but, well, you know how this goes,” Averia said heavily. “Everyone else is out of danger for now though.”

Mary instantly wondered if the child had been one of the people she had helped yesterday. Perhaps she had assured their mother that her child would be just fine, or even treated them herself. “It is a sad thing to lose a child.”

“It is. But more would’ve died if you two hadn’t jumped in like you did. A lot of people owe you their lives,” Averia said.

“It was nothing,” Mary said.

“It wasn’t. You did good.” Averai stood up with a groan. “But I should get going. I need to make sure that the medical building got the box of potions we sent and that the silver for the reinforced cages arrived.”

“And then you will go home and get proper rest?” Gaster asked pointedly.

“No, then I read the treasury’s letter about funds for repairs, send a politely worded letter telling them I’ll have their heads on stakes if they don’t double the amount, and then I get to sleep while I wait for them to respond by offering less than I asked but enough to get done what I need done.”

“Sounds as tedious as dealing with the ship captains my father hired,” Mary said.

“That’s politics for you. See you two later.” Averia disappeared out the door with a final wave. Mary watched her leave thoughtfully.

“Gaster?”

“Mm?”

“Averia’s beginnings. They are… unusual.”

“Not particularly. It takes a certain sort of person and a specific kind of death to create a skeleton monster.”

“Really? I know skeleton monsters are most often born on battlefields, but that is all.”

“Most battlefields have the remains of monsters and humans as well as residual magic, two of the three requirements for creating skeleton monsters. The other requirement is dying with a strong enough desire to return. In many cases that means a violent, unfair death that causes a strong desire for revenge.”

“Such as being a human sacrifice… Then you- Ah. I suppose that would be rude of me to ask.”

“I assume you were going to ask how I died?”

“Yes, apologies. It was a foolish thought.”

“It is not an incredibly complicated story. My brothers were skilled soldiers, my father had little time for me until they died, and when I proved a disappointment he sent me off to rid himself of an embarrassment to the family name. The king I was to serve under decided I was useless in combat and ensured that I died on the front lines of a war I did not wish to be fighting.”

“Oh, Gaster-”

“This was decades ago. I assure you I much prefer living as a monster.”

Unsure of how to respond Mary let the subject drop. Gaster did not seem inclined to carry on a conversation, but it was a companionable silence that welcomed her presence instead of ignoring it. They kept each other company in the living room, reading until both went off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it took six months for the two of them to realize that maybe they didn't have to be total strangers to each other


	6. Not-So-Silent Laughter

Things changed after the incident with the lycanthropes in both small and large ways. For one, monsters and humans alike would now casually greet her in the streets. King Magore and Queen Asae called her to the castle, where she and the others who had worked to save as many as possible were personally thanked and given medals for their bravery. Hers rested on her nightstand at home where she could feel a spark of pride whenever she saw it.

She also spent two months worth of weekends helping Father Anthony to rebuild the church. Father Anthony had turned down much of the city’s offered help, telling them to use the resources to help others instead. Impact joined in the repair efforts only a week later with a scowling Grey Hands at his side. She wasn’t exactly thrilled that he was back on his injured leg so soon, but he never seemed to have trouble. At least, not with the leg.

Mary knew Grey Hands as a friendly, bubbly sort of person. She quickly discovered that she was also a brazen flirt. She was very clearly infatuated with Impact, a feeling that Mary realized was reciprocated as she watched her normally calm friend become flustered whenever she was around. It was so obvious that Mary was dumbfounded to find he thought Mary was making fun of him when she brought it up. Instead of pressing him, she watched in horrified admiration as Grey Hands’ shifts rose up to expose a soft, chubby belly, or as she rolled her pant legs up to expose shapely calves when they went to cool down in the river. Once, after an afternoon of attempts to raise the heaviest of the supports paid off, Grey Hands cheered and wrapped her arms around Impact’s head, placing a quick peck on his cheek. Mary had thought that he’d never manage to get the bright green blush off of his face. Still, she had to admit it was entertaining to watch.

Word of her efforts during the attack spread quickly, and Mary found that the researchers in the labs were very much interested in speaking with her. As they realized she was friendlier than her husband while still being knowledgeable in their fields they began to ask for her help in their experiments and research. Book learning quickly became practical application and before long she ran into the inevitable wall that was Wing Dings. She mentioned it to Gaster, and that night began to learn the coded language. It was relatively simple but still slowed her reading to a frustrating crawl. She was very vocal about the ridiculous language and how much trouble it was causing her when Averia asked how it was going one day.

The next day, she found a letter addressed to her on her desk. It was written entirely in Wing Dings. She spent a half hour trying to decode it by memory before relenting and using her cheat sheet. It was an invitation from Averia to come to lunch at her place. She accepted cautiously.

When she knocked on Averia’s door that afternoon, Averia answered with a piece of paper held up to her chest. Three symbols in Wingdings. ☟︎♏︎⍓︎.

Mary frowned. The second letter was a vowel… ‘e’. It took a moment, but she quickly realized it said ‘Hey’. “Hello to you as well. Have you lost your voice? And why use Wingdings?”

Averia removed the first card to reveal another one behind it. ‘We’re only going to communicate by writing in Wingdings.’

“Averia, that is entirely unnecessary.”

Another card. ‘Trust me, it works. Also, we’re going to keep doing lunch until you know it by heart.’

Mary scowled. “I would much rather not.”

Averia gestured her into the house. Inside she picked up a pencil and paper and wrote out a new message. ‘You’re going to hurt my feelings.’

“And having a conversation like this is going to hurt my head.”

‘Just try it for one week. That’s all I’m asking.”

Mary groaned and pulled the paper to her, snatching the pencil out of her hand. ‘Fine.’

Averia grinned. ‘Sweet. You like turkey?’

Their conversations were slow and halting as Mary often had to reference her cheat sheet to translate the words and write them out. Any time she tried to speak her frustrations Averia would hold a finger to her teeth and point to the papers. It was frustrating. It was difficult.

And when, six days after she’d agreed to the lunch arrangement, she made her way through an entire chapter without being forced to reference her cheat sheet, she realized that it was also effective.

‘How did you know that this works?’ she asked the next afternoon.

‘How do you think I learned?’

Soon she was confident enough in her abilities to ask Gaster to join them for lunch. Averia was more than happy to show off her pupil’s progress, even when Gaster reminded her that Mary was the one putting in all of the work. With him there it began to feel like they were elementary school students passing notes in class. It was Averia who began the Great Note War. It was a simple thing. One person would pass a folded note to another and both would refuse to let the third see it. The vast majority of the time the notes contained no secrets - they did it simply because it was fun. It was childish, and Mary enjoyed every moment.

One time, just as Mary was wiping tears of mirth from her eyes after a particularly amusing story from Gaster, she caught Averia handing a note off to him. He opened it and his face flushed that barely there shade of dark blue. “Averia!”

Averia held a finger to her teeth as she snickered. Gaster glared at her and tore the paper to shreds.

‘What was it?’ Mary asked.

Averia’s grin was wicked, and Gaster’s blush was back. ‘It was nothing,’ he wrote.

‘Averia, what did you write?” Mary demanded.

Averia mimed locking her mouth shut.

‘You two are cruel individuals,” Mary wrote.

Later, as Mary and Gaster were beginning to get ready to leave, Averia tapped her on the shoulder and showed her a written note.

‘Hey, could you give me that recipe for the pastries you made? I’m not very good at baking yet but those looked easy enough.’

‘Sure. Let me write it down for you.’

Mary began writing her recipe down, then paused. Was it one teaspoon of salt, or a half teaspoon? Then, she realized that this would be her revenge. Who needed one teaspoon of salt when it could be two tablespoons? Why use water when beer might serve? And who would want butter in their icing when it could be lard?

She was not sure how she kept a straight face when she handed off the recipe to Averia, but it seemed to succeed.

It was with disappointment that she sat down at the table the next day. The pastries were plated nicely on a tray, and Averia told them to pick one up since lunch would be done a little slower than she’d expected. She even grabbed one before she went back to stirring whatever she had on the stovetop. Mary picked one up and set it down on her plate morosely as Gaster took another. Then she noticed the greasy film on her fingertips and her eyes widened.

Gaster choked, coughing as he dropped the little cake and drank his water to wash the taste away. “Gods, Averia, what did you do to those things?”

Averia turned around, uneaten pastry in hand. She eyed Mary sourly. “Your wife is a conniving evil little rat, that’s what.”

Mary, already snickering, broke out into peals of laughter. “I didn’t think you’d really follow it!”

“I trusted you!” Averia accused, pouting as best a skeleton could.

Gaster looked between the two of them with dawning comprehension. He sounded delighted as he said, “Was the great Captain of the Royal Guard fooled by a mere human?”

Mary laughed harder.

“Shove off,” Averia groaned.

“I don’t know,” Gaster said, faking concern. “If you are so easily fooled, how can you properly protect our king and queen? Anyone could poison their pastries and you would never know!”

“Don’t be an ass!”

“I am being serious! The royal family could be in danger of eating truly horrendous pastry at this very moment! We must reevaluate-”

Splat!

The kitchen fell silent. The cake slid ever so slowly down Gaster’s shocked face before landing with a wet plop onto the table. Averia grinned triumphantly. Mary let out an undignified snort, then clapped her hands to her face in horror. The other two looked at her in surprise, then to each other. It was Gaster who broke first. His laughter rang through the kitchen, soon joined by Averia’s. Mary’s embarrassment melted away into giddy laughter.

It was not the first time she went back to the labs with ribs sore from laughter, and it would not be the last.

Eventually Mary could read Wingdings as easily as her native tongue. Their lunches became more spoken than written, but little else changed. She learned many things in their talks. Averia was every bit as quick-witted as her brother, generally easy going, and loved any form of challenge. She also had a surprising variety of talents, from practical things like cooking and clothing repair to wood carving and knife throwing, which she refused to demonstrate in her house no matter how many times Mary asked.

And, one chilly winter morning, she discovered Averia’s biggest weaknesses.

“Well, crap.”

“Is something wrong?” Mary asked, not looking up from the book she was reading. It was an unfinished and unpublished set of rough research notes on the experiments run by Gaster’s predecessor, an elemental named Korei. They’d had to leave their work half done, but Mary was hoping to revive it.

“Forgot I was out of brown sugar. We can use molasses and white sugar instead I guess.”

“It shouldn’t cause any problems.”

Averia went to search for something else as Mary immersed herself in her reading. She did note that it was taking her much longer than expected, and Averia kept moving from location to location. Eventually Mary looked up to find Averia searching through her pots and pans drawer.

“What are you looking for?” Mary asked.

“Flour. I swear I had regular flour, but all I can find is the bread flour,” she responded, distracted.

“If we’re careful not to overmix it will be fine.”

Privately, Mary thought of her husband’s inability to remember things that weren’t his research. Sister and brother were more alike than they thought, it seemed. She did her best not to laugh when Averia cursed and shut the fridge irritably. “Is something wrong?”

“Turns out I might actually be worse at grocery shopping than Dings. Only eggs I’ve got are hard boiled. You want to try a different recipe, or should we go get some?”

Mary stood and stretched. “I could use a walk.”

Averia lead the way to the nearest market. It was fairly busy, monsters and humans mingling to the music of street musicians and vendors trying to attract business. It was a riot of bright colors, sugar sweet and greasily savory scents riding on the chill breeze, beautiful glass sculptures, gems, and clothes on glittering display.

They entered one of the few permanent buildings. The well stocked grocery had been around longer than even Averia could remember. They quickly picked up the few items they needed and others Averia realized she might need before heading to the checkout. The woman standing there was a fascinating mix of a raven and a human. She couldn’t see her feet, but her ‘arms’ were wings equipped with grasping talons at the first joint. Her plumage was jet black with a beautiful blue sheen, her long hair much the same color. Her lively amber eyes came to rest on Averia, thin lips curling into a warm smile.

“Hello. How are you doing today?” Even her voice was cheerful, too bright to be forced.

Averia did not respond. Mary shot her a look as she said, “We’re fine, thank you.”

She nudged Averia forward to place their purchase on the counter. The bird woman looked it all over, weighed a few items, then quickly wrote a few notes down.

“All right, that will be ten copper coins.”

“How are you?” Averia blurted suddenly.

She blinked in surprise. “I am doing well, thank you.”

Averia’s face went a violent shade of purple as she fished through her coin purse. She handed over several coins, freezing when her fingertips touched the other woman’s.

“Are you alright?” the bird woman asked, looking concerned. “You are not ill, are you?”

“‘M fine. Keepthechange,” Averia said, grabbing all of the bags at once and nearly running out of the store. Mary and the woman stared after her in startled confusion.

“Oh my,” the bird woman said. “Your wife is rather unkind to be so flustered by another woman.”

“M-my wife?” Mary sputtered.

“Oh! My mistake. Are you two not yet married?”

“We aren’t- I’m not- I’m married, yes, but to another,” Mary said, every bit as flustered as Averia had been, although for different reasons.

“Goodness, I am so sorry! Oh dear, I shouldn’t have assumed… But then,” she said, peering after Averia with renewed interest, “Does that mean that your handsome companion is single?”

“She is, yes.”

“Hmm… That is good news. I really am very sorry about my mistake. I hope you have a good day!” she said cheerily.

“You as well.”

“Oh, ma’am?” the bird woman called as Mary got to the door. “Would you please tell your friend I would be very happy to see her again? I enjoy jasmine tea.”

Mary nodded and left. She found her way back to the house by herself, where she found Averia at her kitchen table with her face buried in her arms.

“That was atrocious,” Mary commented, moving to begin baking.

Averia groaned.

“What on Earth happened? You’ve never had that trouble talking to anyone else.”

Averia’s reply was muffled beyond comprehension.

“I can’t hear you.”

“She’s really pretty, all right?”

“And?”

“And I’m really bad at talking to pretty women!”

“Should I take offense or be glad you do not run from the room when I enter?”

“Shut up,” Averia groaned.

Mary poured the flour she needed into the bowl and stirred her dry ingredients together. A year ago she would have been disgusted at the idea of a woman who liked other women. A year ago, she might have tried to ‘save her soul from temptation’. But she was not that person anymore.

“I have no idea what you did to impress her,” Mary said casually, “But she asked me to tell you that she’d like to see you again, and she likes jasmine tea.”

“She what?” Averia asked, incredulous.

“It surprised me as well. She also called you handsome.” Mary nearly dropped her spoon at the sound that Averia made, spinning to stare at her. “Did you just… squeak?”

Averia’s head did not leave her hands for a very, very long time after that.

As she learned about her new, unlikely friend, so too did she learn about the man who had been her husband for nearly a year. Gaster’s preferred humor was bitingly sarcastic, but he fully expected to be spoken to in the same way. His laughter seemed to come from deep in his chest, full and warm. He enjoyed speaking in theoreticals and could keep philosophical debates going for hours. What she had mistaken for a long time as an aloof nature was instead a deep seated shyness. He believed he was not a good speaker and described himself as ‘not much of a people person’, leading him to come off as cold and unfriendly. Only those he was comfortable with ever saw his warm smiles or emphatic gesticulations when he felt particularly strongly on a subject. Even small things could cause him to withdraw, convince him that he’d done something wrong. His seemingly explosive temper was really the result of refusing to voice his problems with others until they built up enough to cause him to shout.

That and that alone Averia refused to allow of him. It was what Mary noticed first about their relationship - Averia was very, very good at reading people and even better at understanding her brother. She acted before he exploded and thus avoided arguments. When Mary employed the same strategy at work she saw others stare at her in horror from the corner of her eye. And when Gaster deflated and instead spoke calmly about the problem he was having with a fellow researcher, she saw it change to awe. Slowly the others began to fear him less. Far slower, Gaster began to open up to them.

Grey Hands commented on it one day a few months later. “You’ve really changed him, you know.”

Mary looked up from the revolver that they were trying to modify with a frown. “What on Earth are you talking about?”

Grey Hands gestured towards the other side of the room, where Gaster and several others were dismantling a cannon. One researcher was leaning over Gaster’s shoulder to pass him a magnifying glass, another reading from the book they were using to direct him on how to take it apart. They were all chatting casually about the recent rumors that Noisy Boy and Gerson had been seen on a date.

“You think that would’ve happened a year ago?” she asked.

Mary shook her head. “I had nothing to do with it. He has always been like this - everyone simply needed to know it.”

“And you’re the reason that they found out. Hell, you’re the reason I found out.”

“What do you mean? You two have always been friendly.”

“Sure, because I’m a friendly person. I still didn’t know him know him, you know? It got a lot easier once he started to open up to you.”

“You’re giving me too much credit.”

“You’re not giving yourself enough.” Grey Hands paused, considering. “I bet someone’s lying about Noisy and Gerson.”

“Definitely.”

“Bet you five coins she’s into chicks.”

“Then I will bet you five coins she isn’t ‘into’ anyone.”

A few days later Grey Hands came glumly into work and put five coins onto Mary’s desk. She pocketed them smugly while Gaster looked on in confusion.

One day she hit another wall in her learning. There were rules that even Gaster would not break, and she had reached the limits of what she could learn without becoming an official researcher at the Royal Labs. She brought it up after dinner one night, frustrated.

“Well,” Gaster said consideringly. “There is always the option of becoming one of our researchers.”

“That is impossible.”

“Why would it be?”

“I am human, for one. For another I have no degrees. Who would hire me to work at the Royal Labs?”

“It is true that no humans have worked with us before, but that does not make it impossible. As for who would hire you, I would. But let us focus on the degree. You do not have to attend the classes at the university. If you have worked as an intern at the Labs and obtain the permission of the Royal Scientist then you are allowed to take a series of tests that determine whether or not you can be allowed a degree.”

“But surely I couldn’t pass those tests?”

“Perhaps not now,” he admitted. “But you have five months before the tests are administered.”

“That is still not enough time! I would not even know what to study.”

“I do. If you decide that you would like to do it then I will help you to study.”

“I can’t ask that of you. You have too many responsibilities to add my education to them.”

“You are not asking, I am offering.”

“If you are sure… Then yes. I would like to work with you.”

“Good! Then let us begin.”

He seemed eager to play teacher, and soon proved to be surprisingly good at it. He dissected complicated topics into pieces she could comprehend until eventually she didn’t need him to. As she began to understand more of the concepts the ‘lessons’ became more of a long conversation about his work and her future studies. They would even continue their discussions at lunch with Averia, who mostly let them talk without interruption.  
  
Mary’s loneliness was a distant memory. She had friends at work, yes, but more and more she was beginning to feel close with Averia and Gaster. She would go out of her way to seek out Averia when she could - even once arriving at the training grounds and becoming Havoc’s partner for training on how to escape various bindings - and Averia did the same. At home, dinner was a drawn out affair as she and Gaster forgot their food in favor of their conversation. They would visit the library together to find her books on the possible essay topics, and on days where they’d spent their afternoons helping her shave minutes off of her essay times they’d take long walks around town to work the kinks out of their bones, stopping at a different restaurant every time. A quiet place on the outskirts of town run by a human couple with thick accents, warm personalities, and a good deal of pride in their country’s food quickly became their favorite destination. And sometimes, when they were returning on particularly cold nights and she found herself with goose pimples running up and down her arms, Gaster would place his scarf around her neck. It warmed her inside and out.


	7. I Will Cower No Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've got a bit of emotional manipulation in the middle of the chapter, just a warning

One morning a year and a half after their marriage she came down to find breakfast already on the table, her husband waiting for her with a mug of coffee in one hand and his face buried in a book. Gaster looked up over the edge of it as she entered. “Ah, hello Mary. Did you sleep well?”

“I did. And you?”

“Very. I have something to discuss with you, but I thought you might like to read that letter first.”

Mary picked it up and looked down at it in sudden trepidation. “Oh, no.”

“I am sure it is not bad news.”

“You have no way of knowing that.”

“You had the Royal Scientist’s assistance in studying for that test. How could you have failed?”

“I am sure it is possible.”

“Just open it. The answer won’t change if you wait.”

Mary opened the letter, holding her breath as she read the first few lines. And read them again. And again.

“I passed. I’m in the program,” she said numbly.

“You are?! I mean. Of course.”

Mary laughed, giddy with relief. “I’m in!”

Gaster laughed with her, rising and peering at the paper himself. “Congratulations, Mary.”

Without thinking she threw her arms around him. “I can’t believe it! Me, working in the Royal Labs and studying to get my PhD in soul sciences!”

Gaster stiffened, then relaxed enough to pat her on the back. “Yes, well, you are quite an exceptional person.”

Mary laughed again, letting him go so she could reread the acceptance letter. The joy did not fade as she sat to eat, looking up at her husband expectantly. “Did you say that there was another matter you wished to discuss?”

He paused, seeming to consider his next words carefully. “The king has recently informed me that we will be visiting the city where your parents reside. Our work there involves their business, so we will be meeting with them directly. I thought that perhaps you might like to see them.”

“Oh.” She wasn’t quite sure how she felt about that. “I am surprised I would be allowed to do so.”

Gaster raised a brow bone. “Why would you not be?”

“I suppose I was under the impression I was not to leave the city.”

“At first it would have been ill advised. It should not be a problem now, however. If you would prefer I could deliver a letter from you but I am not sure they would believe you had written it of your own will.”

“You are likely correct. No, I think I would quite like to visit my mother and father. It would greatly ease their hearts to know I am not unhappy here, and as you’ve said, letters are not as convincing. Are you sure it will not be a problem?”

“Magore suggested it himself, so no. We will be leaving in four days and staying in the city for a week. The business concerning your parents should bring us to their home on the second day of our trip. They have already offered to house us so we will be staying there for four days.”

“My parents have? I suppose curtailing favor with the king is not a surprise, but I am surprised that they would invite Averia into their home willingly.”

“Averia will not be coming with us.”

“Truly? It strikes me as strange to allow your king to leave the city without his Guard.”

“Impact, Havoc, Gerson, and a few of the others will be coming with us. Queen Asae is visiting a nearby monster city with several of the Guard under Noisy’s command and King Magore wishes Averia to stay here.”

“I’m surprised that she agreed.”

“Some of the intelligence agents in the city recently dealt with the only major threat there. In light of that she had no viable argument against the king. It would be wildly inaccurate to say that she is happy about it however.”

Mary laughed softly. “I can only imagine. I wonder what he did to earn such loyalty from her.”

“He gave her purpose,” Gaster said simply.

“I cannot imagine her without a purpose. She is… very driven.”

“Indeed. If you ask her she will tell you King Magore gave her the ability to remake herself, and so she dedicated herself to him. I can understand the sentiment.”

“Because you are the same way?”

“I am. Although my situation is somewhat different.”

“If I may ask, how is it different?”

Gaster hummed, thoughtful. “Averia is loyal to the king because of his direct actions. I serve him because he has proven himself capable and kind, and because my sister cares for him. I trust her judgement.”

“You two are very close.”

“We are. However…” He sighed.

“Is something the matter?”

“No, it is nothing. Now, what should we do to celebrate your success?”

 

The morning of their departure dawned bright and frosty. The roads were well shoveled, snow laying like a thick blanket over the city. Mary’s breath condensed in the air on each exhale. The walk was uncomfortably quiet, Gaster on her left, Averia on her right. She’d arrived just as Mary had donned her warmest coat to help get their luggage to the castle. She was also the source of the tension in the air.

“We are going to be fine,” Gaster said suddenly.

“You can’t guarantee that,” Averia said.

“No, but your intelligence agents can.”

“People can be wrong. Magore shouldn’t be leaving me here. I should be there to protect you.”

“Averia, we are capable adults,” Mary reminded her. “King Magore is not weak, and we will be accompanied by Impact and the others. We will return unharmed.”

“And if you don’t?” Averia asked pointedly.

“You are arguing with us for no reason. It is Magore that you would need to convince,” Gaster said.

“You know I’ve already tried that.”

“And he said you would better serve him by staying here. Don’t you trust your king’s judgement?”

Averia sighed. “Of course I do. I just don’t like it.”

They stepped into the castle courtyard, the Guards at the gate saluting as they passed. Averia acknowledged them with a nod. The castle gardens were stark browns and whites, the fountains turned off to keep the pipes from bursting when they froze. Standing in the center as a bright spot of deep red against the icy white stood King Magore. His booming laughter echoed through the grounds, Impact grinning beside him. Their carriages - three total, one entirely for the king and a petite bird monster, another for Mary and Gaster, and a final one for the remainder of their guards - stood at the ready, horses pawing the ground in their eagerness to be off.

“Ah! You are finally here,” Magore said, smiling down at them warmly. Mary could already feel soreness in the back of her neck from looking up at his towering face. “And you have brought my Guard Captain with you. Greetings, Mary, I have not seen you since the award ceremony.”

“Hello, King Magore,” Mary said, dipping into a low curtsey.

“There will be no need for the formalities! Call me Magore, please.”

“V-very well, Magore.” The name sounded strange on her tongue without his title.

“There you go. Let us save stiff courtesy for official events. Are you two prepared to depart?”

“We are,” Gaster said.

“Good! There are a few final matters I must see to, but after that we can depart. Averia, may I speak with you?”

The king and Averia went a short distance away and spoke in quiet tones. Impact and the others helped them to load their bags onto the carriages, and not long after they’d gotten things packed to their satisfaction Magore and Averia returned to the group. Neither looked happy.

Averia hugged Gaster tightly, then turned to Mary and did the same. Mary’s shock lasted only an instant before she returned the gesture.

“I know you two think I’m paranoid, but please keep each other safe, alright?” Averia said.

“You already know that we will,” Gaster said.

“Right. Well, I’ll be with you guys up until the gates. Let’s head out.” Her final words were spoken to the group at large. Her Guards followed orders quickly and efficiently, setting the horses on a brisk trot down the city streets.

Averia stepped off at the gates and watched as they left. Mary and Gaster returned her final parting wave before she stepped back inside and disappeared from sight.

“Do you think she will be all right?” Mary asked.

“She will be fine. My sister will deny it all day long, but she truly is paranoid. I am thankful it keeps her alive in dangerous situations but she would be happier if she could learn to relax.”

Mary laughed. “I do not know that you can talk about relaxing. When was the last time you went an entire day without working on some part of your research?”

Gaster began to object, looked down at the open technical manual in his lap, and conceded defeat. Mary’s argument was really the pot calling the kettle black anyways, as she too had a book open on her lap within a few minutes.

The journey was entirely unremarkable. They were travelling the hard packed dirt of a well worn path, passing and being passed by people on all walks of life. The hills were gentle slopes surrounded by soft wild grasses dotted here and there with trees. Every few hours they stopped to water the horses, allowing the passengers time to stretch and take care of anything they couldn’t do on the carriages.

They stopped for the night in a clearing without any other travellers. Impact directed the Guards in setting up camp but failed to stop Magore from insisting that he help. Mary and Gaster pitched in too, earning them all an exasperated huff from Impact. With the help of enchanted fires the tents were plenty warm even if their beds were less than ideal. Mary quickly discovered that the tents were not to be divided by gender, but by guard shifts. The Guards also had her and Gaster in one tent and Magore in the other to reduce the chances of losing all three in the event of an attack that they were assured was unlikely. It was less awkward than it might have been as the Guards were no strangers to the arrangement. Even Gaster seemed unbothered when it came time for everyone to change into sleeping clothes. Everyone just… got changed, even making casual conversation as they did so.

But they were monsters. She was not. Would a human body disgust them? Would seeing her change only serve to remind Gaster of how alien the creature he had married was? Mary hesitated, afraid, until one of the female Guards approached her.

“Do you need any help?” she asked. “Dresses can be hard to get off alone.”

Mary nodded mutely and turned, pulling her hair up and away from the clasps. In truth, they both knew she did not require help. She had no servants and she could not imagine asking Gaster for help so the section of her wardrobe that did require assistance mostly rested in the back of her closet. It was an offer to ease the tension, and Mary was grateful. The Guard’s fingers were quick and efficient. Mary shivered as cold air hit her uncovered back.

“Thank you,” she said.

“No problem. You got the rest?” Are you okay now?

“I do. Thank you again.”

“Like I said, no problem. If you need help tomorrow you know where I’ll be.”

Mary finished changing with her eyes firmly fixed on the cloth wall of the tent. It was less embarrassing if she imagined no one could see her. When she had the courage to turn back around, fully clothed once more, no one was paying her any mind. She immediately sought out Gaster and found him already buried up to his closed sockets his sleeping bag.

That night, in between trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in and listening to the sounds of the Guards pacing outside, Mary wondered why, exactly, that had felt so disappointing.

The next morning was as efficient as the night before. They gratefully ate the breakfast the Guards had prepared and helped to dismantle the tents when everyone was ready. As they approached the city that had once been her home, Mary’s stomach tied itself in knots. She did not know how her family would react when she told them she had earned the first and second of the four degrees that she wanted to. A woman with a PhD would be unimaginable for them. It was still a distant dream for her. She had been gone for so long. What if they no longer knew her?

They spent only a few moments at the gate after Havoc handed over their official invitation to visit with the king. They passed through the city that had been all she’d known for twenty two years, people stopping to watch the procession in shock, curiosity, and disgust. The streets were exactly as she’d remembered, the same shops she had known her entire life open and busy. She even spotted a few people she knew wandering between stores or peering at their carriages in curiosity.

They came to a stop in front of the mansion that had been her home. It was as pristine as ever, the gardens they drove past on their way up the drive carefully manicured by servants. Marble columns higher than any tree she’d ever seen rose up and above to support the immense overhanging balcony above the great oak and stained glass doors. The doors swung open to reveal their main hall with the grand staircase winding up to the second and third stories.

“Mary!” A woman just an inch or two taller than her hit her at full speed, sweeping her sister up and into her arms.

“Joan! Goodness, you have to stop doing that!” Mary said, laughing as her youngest sister placed her back down onto the tile.

“I must do no such thing! It is so good to see you again.”

“I am glad to see you too. How have you been?”

“I am doing well. James and I are very happy together. Mother and Father will be home in an hour or so, they had a meeting arranged that absolutely could not be moved. Oh!” she gasped, peering behind Mary. “Goodness, your friends are… very interesting.”

Confused, Mary twisted to look behind her. The others were chatting quietly as they unloaded the carriages or pretended to admire the shrubbery in a rather obvious attempt to give her a moment alone with her sister. It took her a moment to understand Joan’s reaction.

“Joan. Come with me,” she said firmly, grasping her wrist and pulling her along with her.

“What are you doing?” she hissed, fear causing her to drag her heels just enough for Mary to notice.

“Impact,” Mary called, walking up to where he was sitting patiently by the carriages. “This is Joan, my youngest sister. I’ve mentioned her to you before. Joan, this is Impact, a good friend of mine.”

He turned to the two of them, surprise in his expression as he looked at Joan. An instant later he bowed his head respectfully. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Joan. Forgive me if I do not offer to shake your hand; I am rather clumsy on my hind legs.”

“I- It is no problem, sir.”

“Impact and I walk to church together every Sunday,” Mary added, noting Joan’s eyes widen in shock. “I believe I have mentioned him in my letters?”

“Yes, you did. And the Reverend, and the family of elementals.” Joan let go of Mary’s hand and stepped forward, offering Impact a short curtsy. “Apologies, Impact, I quite forgot my manners. It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you for taking such good care of my sister, I know she can be quite the handful.”

“Excuse me?” Mary asked.

Impact laughed. “Mary has been a very good friend to me. It is no trouble at all.”

“I am glad to hear it. You will have to tell me more tonight. Mary, did your husband come with you? I only really saw him the once and I swear you’ve been talking about a completely different man in your letters.”

“He did, and that was not exactly a good day for anyone. Let me see…” Mary trailed off, peering around for Gaster but not seeing him.

“Mary?” Magore called.

She turned to find him cradling a very large tabby cat that looked like a newborn kitten in his immense arms, his clawed fingers gently scratching behind his ears. “Joan, did Leo escape again?”

“He did. Where did you find him, your majesty?” Joan asked, eyeing her cat and the king uncertainly.

“Please, call me Magore, everyone else does. I believe he was stuck up in that tree,” he said, pointing up at the old apricot tree.

“Of course he was,” Joan said, disgruntled. “He loves to do anything he’s not supposed to, but he’s a big old chicken. Aren’t you, baby?”

Leo just kept purring from his seat on Magore’s arm. Magore laughed. “He does not seem very inclined to trouble.”

“You should have seen the curtains after he got to them,” Mary said.

“You should see my nice armchair. I’ve had to get it reupholstered three times now,” Joan said mournfully.

“Oh dear. And here I was thinking that Asriel might like a little kitten of his own,” Magore said.

“Pretty sure that’d make the cat monsters uncomfortable,” Havoc called from around the other side of the carriage.

“I know a few who own cats of their own,” Gaster said, appearing beside Mary without a sound, startling her.

“Goodness, you are worse than Averia,” Mary said. “At least she has the decency not to sneak up on me.”

“Apologies. Next time I will be sure to shout vulgar words and swing a sword into every available surface so as to warn you of my approach.”

“I will tell her you said that.”

“And I will vehemently deny it.”

Mary rolled her eyes. When she turned she found Joan, the reclaimed Leo in her arms, looking at them with undisguised curiosity.

“Would you all like to see the house before Father and Mother return?” Joan offered. “I know where you are to stay.”

The tour was uneventful. The monsters were politely interested in the ancient statues and dusty paintings of long buried relatives. Only Magore and Impact seemed truly interested, asking Joan questions that she was more than happy to answer, history enthusiast that she was. Gaster seemed curious as well but spent more of his time simply looking around.

“What are you looking at?” Mary asked.

“Nothing in particular. This is where you grew up, no?”

“It is. The house has been in my family for generations, so as the oldest son my father inherited it. It is strange, I never thought of the house as being too large, but looking at it now… It feels so empty.”

“Perhaps you have simply grown used to smaller quarters.”

She was relatively sure that was not it. “Perhaps.”

The room that she would be taking was, of course, the one she had used since she was old enough to have a room of her own. In a move that she was not sure she wished to understand her parents had put Gaster in a room down the hall instead of the same one as her. Still, it would make sleeping rather easier if she did not have to share the bed. She had just spent her first night in the same space as Gaster when they stayed in the tent - that had been plenty far outside of her comfort zone for one week.

“I am surprised,” Joan said quietly, seated on her bed as Mary went through the few clothes she had left behind, mostly dresses she’d thought she’d have no use for.

“By my friends?”

“By you. I did not think I would ever hear you call demons ‘friends’.”

“They are not demons Joan. They are people, children of God as much as you or I.”

“That is not what we have been taught.”

“I know. Reverend Anthony says that it is not that we have been lied to, but that we have been taught assumed truths.”

Joan scoffed. “Next you will tell me your Reverend has married a man to a man.”

“He has. They looked very happy together.”

“He- I- What?!”

Mary put the dress she was considering onto her luggage, sitting on the bed and taking her sister’s hands. “I have learned much since I moved to Delta. The monsters are kind, good people. So many of the things we accept as fact have been born of baseless assumptions.”

Joan grappled with the very idea, clearly trying to understand. “And you have learned this from your Reverend?”

“I have.”

“What if he is wrong?”

“He is not. I feel the Lord with us in his church, and I promise you, if you had ever met Father Anthony you would know he is no fraud.”

“And you… attended that wedding?”

“The one I mentioned before? Yes, I did. It was between two members of the church and I was invited to attend.”

“And you did not judge them? Believe they were committing an unnatural sin?”

“No, I did not.”

Joan hesitated, then shook her head. “I will need time to understand what you have said I think. But I am happy that you have found peace Mary.”

“As am I. I believe that is the rest of our family,” she said, glancing out towards the main hall, from which could be heard quiet conversation and the tap tap of a cane. “Shall we go to greet them?”

Outside of her room Mary looked down into her family’s living room and held back a grimace. Her least favorite of her sisters, Regina, stood gossiping to their sister Agatha, who was wringing her hands and peering around as though expecting an attack any moment. She looked faint with fear.

“Mary!” Regina called brightly, rushing to take her sister in her arms. “Oh, you poor dear! You must have had a truly horrific time of it this past year.”

Mary patted her sister on the back. “Have you not been reading my letters?” she asked, trying to dodge her sister’s prying. “I have told you that I am doing quite well Regina.”

“Yes, yes, but you could not write the truth in the home of the Devil! Be honest with us Mary. Have they hurt you? Have you seen any… oh, I almost dare not say it… sacrifices?” Regina whispered, looking entirely too enchanted by the idea.

“Of course not,” Mary said briskly, turning to hug Agatha. “Hello Aggie, how have you been?”

“Oh! I have been doing well. Thank you,” Agatha said, peering around anxiously.

“My friends are upstairs getting settled into their rooms,” Mary said pointedly.

Agatha sagged in relief. “Of course.”

“I think you would quite like them Aggie. The ones I spoke to were perfect gentlemen,” Joan said.

“So you have seen the demon Mary was forced to marry?” Regina interjected with a shudder. “Is he not quite a fearsome beast?”

“He seemed very kind to me,” Joan said coldly.

Regina looked disappointed. “I suppose he must be a very skilled deceiver. Very well, Mary. Tell us what you have been doing in the demon’s city.”

Mary held back the temptation to snap at her. “I am employed at the King’s research laboratories. I was little more than a glorified personal secretary for a month or so until I began to learn more of the sciences behind the work that we do there. I have since earned two of the four degrees that I plan to, and I currently work as a mid level researcher there.”

Her sisters gaped at her. “You… what?” Joan asked.

“Degrees? Sister, what could you possibly be studying in a university that is appropriate for women to know?” Agatha asked.

“Soul sciences with minors in biology and medicine. Anyone is permitted to study in Delta’s Royal University and I have found my professors and coworkers to be entirely supportive,” Mary said proudly.

Her sisters exchanged glances. “It just seems…” Agatha hesitated.

“Wildly inappropriate,” Regina finished.

“No, no,” Agatha hurried to say. “I was just saying that such a thing seems so out of character for you, Mary. You never expressed an interest in such things before.”

“I was not allowed to pursue such dreams before.”

“Or perhaps your husband pressured you into it? I have heard that demons can be quite persuasive when it suits them,” Regina said.

“Gaster would never force me to do anything and for the last time he is not a demon,” Mary snapped.

“Well goodness, if nothing else you have certainly developed a nasty temper in the time we’ve been apart,” Regina said with disdain.

Mary ground her teeth and did not tell Regina that she was an awful gossip who drove everyone absolutely mad.

“Mary!”

Her mother’s shriek interrupted the tense conversation and an instant later she was wrapped in her mother’s arms as she wailed into her ear. “Oh, my poor baby girl, trapped with demons and creatures too unholy to name!”

Mary took a deep breath, biting back the sharp words on her tongue. “Hello, Mother.”

“Oh goodness, have you lost weight? You look so tired dear, have you been sleeping enough? Oh, Mary, I should never have let your father agree to this! I have been worried sick ever since we left you in the hell that is that city.”

“While I appreciate you concern Mother, I have been fine. Our beds were not as comfortable as they might have been last night but I assure you I have been eating and sleeping just fine. I have been doing very well for the past year.”

Martha frowned, pulling back so that Mary could see her youngest brother, James, had followed her in. “Oh, dear, you do not need to put on a brave face for me. Tell me honestly how awful it has been living among demons and perhaps I can convince your father that your union to that demon is slowly killing you.”

“I appreciate your concern, Mother, but I would ask that you not refer to my husband and friends as demons. They are monsters.”

“There is no difference, dear. Monster, demon, they mean the same thing.”

“No. They do not,” Mary said icily.

“Mary, why are you acting like this? Are you not happy to see me?”

“No, no, Mother, I am overjoyed to see you again!”

“Am I really such a terrible mother that you do not even wish to speak with me?”

Mary took her mother’s hands in hers. “You are the best mother I could have ever wished for. Forgive me, I suppose I am more tired than I originally thought.”

“Do you need to go rest dear?”

“Thank you for the offer, but I would much rather spend my time here with all of you. Let us go out to the main hall - I would much appreciate the chance to greet Father as well.”

Francis Lyon was standing stiff as a board in his hall, icy eyes staring down the monsters gathered a ways away. Mary came to the uneasy realization that she had seen no human but herself and Joan so much as spoken to a monster.

She curtsied once she was in front of her father. “Hello Father.”

“Mary. You look… well.”

“I am Father. I trust you have been well?”

“I have. I see you still wear your grandmother’s cross. Have you been attending Mass?”

“I have. Impact and I walk to church every Sunday.”

“An odd name for a human.”

“He is not human. He is with us, if you would care to meet him.”

Francis glanced briefly over at the monsters. “Then you do not attend a proper church. No true servant of the Lord would allow a demon into the home of our Lord.”

“I assure you that Reverend Anthony is a proper-”

“Do not contradict me girl. Have you forgotten your manners already?”

“N-no, Father. My apologies.”

“Hmph. You manners are lacking, but I suppose I can expect no more from a woman who has been surrounded by demons for so long.”

“Father, please, they are not demons.”

“Again with this Mary?” Martha asked. “Why are you so insistent on disobeying your parents?”

“Mother, please, it is not my desire to disobey you-”

“Then be silent as you should be. Disrespecting your parents is a mortal sin Mary, and your crack Reverend cannot absolve you of it.”

“I- I am not arguing, Father, but-”

“Mary. Is everything well?” She felt her heart freeze as she heard Gaster come to stand beside her.

“Yes, of course,” Mary said, trying to communicate with her eyes that he needed to go back to the safety of the other monsters before something happened.

Martha gasped, looking faint. She clutched James’ shoulder as though afraid Gaster might devour him right then and there. James looked rather irritated at the treatment. Francis’ hand tightened on his cane. “We are speaking as a family, demon.”

Somehow, Gaster did not rise to the insult. “I simply thought I heard an argument brewing. Apologies if that was not the case.”

“If we are arguing it is because you have failed to remind your wife of her place.”

“Well, that is strange. I was quite under the impression that Mary’s place is wherever she wishes it to be.”

“You are responsible for controlling her wild temper, and I see you failing at your job,” Francis sneered.

“It is not, and has never been, my place to control her,” Gaster said coldly.

“Father, please, this is not proper behavior as their hosts,” Mary plead.

“Silence girl! Do not interrupt your betters!”

“No.”

“Excuse me, girl?”

Mary raised her head, refusing to cower. “I said no, Father. I will not be silent as you insult these people.”

Francis’ eyes bugged out of his head as he sputtered in rage. Mary paled but held her ground, sensing more than seeing her friends preparing to intervene if necessary.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no,” Martha muttered, eyes wide, hand clutching the cross on her necklace. “My daughter is bewitched. Oh our poor baby, taken in by the devil and his minions!”

“I am not bewitched!” Mary shouted.

“You do not speak to your mother that way!” Francis yelled.

“You should both be ashamed of yourselves for speaking to my husband and friends as you have been! They have done nothing to earn such disrespect!”

“They are no more your friends than a wild beast! They are demons, hellspawn, the lowest order of being!”

“Any one of them is worth twice what you are! They are good people, too good to even talk back to you when you insult them so, and you continue to behave as though you are in the right!”

“Girl you will take that back or you will leave immediately.”

The ice cold rage in his voice crept like fear down her spine, but she stood strong. “You owe an apology to my husband, my king, and my friends. Your insistence on calling them demons when they are clearly not is not only ridiculous but says nothing good about your character.”

“I will not have a woman conned by the devil under my roof! Get out of my home!” Francis roared.

"You dare to say that I have fallen to sin? You, who mistreat the foreigner, who turn away your own flesh and blood? Hypocrites!” Mary hissed, eyes blazing with righteous fury. “If you wish to gaze upon wickedness, you need look no further than your own darkened hearts! My companions need suffer your presence no longer. I certainly will not."

She did not pause to listen to the horrified gasps or watch as her father staggered in shock. Mary spun on her heel and strode up the stairs. Behind her, Magore spoke quietly and her father began screaming in response.

She reached what had once been her bedroom and began to slam her things back into her trunks. Gaster came to stand beside her.

“Mary, you do not need antagonize your family for our sakes,” Gaster said quietly.

“Yes, I do. You have been a dutiful, kind husband, and everyone else here is either a dear friend or acquaintance. I will not stand to hear you insulted by anyone, regardless of their relation to me.” Mary leaned on her trunk in an attempt to close it. Outside the fight became louder and several of the Guards rushed past her room. An instant later they were running back down the hallway with the luggage that they had removed from the carriages in their hands.

“I believe you will regret this soon. If you do not wish to escalate the fight you should apologize before we leave.”

“My family are being, as the Guards would put it, assholes. Besides,” Mary said, standing with a grim smile, luggage in hand, “I told my father something I have wanted to say my entire adult life and I am quite sure that if we do not depart soon he will call for an exorcism.”

The scene downstairs, when they arrived, might actually have been more dire than that. Her father was red faced and shouting at a snarling Magore. His Guards were bristling with rage, magic thick in the air but unshaped. Something told her it would not stay that way for long.

“We should go,” she said.

“Your father seems set on containing us here,” Impact said grimly.

Indeed, now that she was listening, that was what her father was yelling about. His personal guards had their swords in hand and a full two dozen were standing with their backs to the door positioned to prevent them from leaving.

“I assure you, Francis Lyons, that we will be leaving whether or not it is your desire,” Magore rumbled, teeth bared. “We are guests of King Marlow of Ridriver and I assure you that he will not be pleased at your treatment of us.”

“King Marlow would never take a demon’s side over mine!” Francis bellowed.

Both groups paused as they heard the thundering sound of hooves from outside. For an instant Mary thought that her father had somehow already contacted the king’s city watch, but from the puzzlement on his face she realized he knew nothing of their new visitors either. The horses came to a stop, and the human soldiers at the door barked out a challenge.

“Move.”

The word held power, an order from one who fully expected to get their wish one way or another.

“Was that…?” Mary whispered. Gaster nodded, grimacing.

“We will obey no demon nor hellspawn! You shall not enter!”

The front doors burst inward, glass shards falling to the floor in a deadly rainbow, an equally deadly rainbow of summoned weapons sunk deep into the wood. Behind it stood Averia and five members of the Guard. They radiated magic and fury, weapons in their hands and above their heads.

Francis and the men with him ducked and ran for safety, turning to stare once they were safe from the barrage of glass. The Guards walked over the glass as though it were not there. They stopped before Magore and bowed as one.

“My king, we await your orders,” Averia said smoothly. “How shall we deal with the humans?”

“We shall not. They are protected under the treaty unless they attack first. But I assure you, Francis Lyon,” Magore rumbled, staring down Mary’s shaking father, “That if you ever attempt to harm my people again I will not hesitate to make an example of you. Guard Captain Averia. Let us depart.”

“Of course, your majesty.”

None of the other humans dared to move as the monsters and Mary departed. Gaster kept one hand on her shoulder until they were safely inside of their carriage, bags resting against their calves. Shell shocked and reeling, Mary said nothing as they rode further into town.

Averia rode up to the side of their carriage. “Were either of you hurt?”

“No, we are unharmed. What are you doing here?” Gaster demanded.

“Guarding you. We’ll tell you why we showed up once we get there.”

  
They stopped beside a large, grand inn just outside of the city center. Magore exited his carriage and said, “Now. Guard Captain Averia. Why are you not in Delta.”

Averia bowed low. “Apologies your majesty. I was forced to disobey your orders by the duties of my position.”

“Explain.”

“The day after you left we got word from our spies here. The ones that were involved in the raid that killed the ones they thought responsible for the monster deaths in the city were brutally murdered a few days ago. That is a full half of our Widriver intelligence team dead. I deemed it a threat severe enough to bring a few of our more elite Guards with me to the city to ensure your safety.”

Magore looked displeased. “Very well. We will speak more on this later. For now, let us hope that they have room enough for us here.”

To their immense luck, they did. To Mary and Gaster’s embarrassment, however, the Guards who negotiated for the rooms treated them as they would any other couple. As they handed out the room keys they gave the final one to Gaster, leaving Mary without one.

The two of them spoke in unison without thinking.

“There is only one room?”

“We will be sharing a room?”

King Magore looked at them in confusion. “I told them to do so, yes. Do the two of you not share a room in your own home?”

“N-no! We do, of course,” Mary said. “We simply thought.. that… uh…”

“I was under the impression we would not be sharing a room because this is a diplomatic mission,” Gaster finished smoothly. “It is, in fact, preferable that we share a room as we do at home, is it not my dear?”

Mary’s face flushed darkly as she squeaked out her assent. Magore let the matter go, perhaps believing the two of them were simply very private individuals. Behind his back Averia rolled her eyes at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this trope overused? Absolutely. Do I regret my choices? Absolutely not.


	8. The Art of Gifts

Bags moved upstairs to their rooms they returned to the dining hall and were almost immediately seated with appetizers flying onto the table in record time. They were waited on hand and foot to the point that Mary began to feel uncomfortable. She supposed it was because they were serving a king, but it felt almost as though they were putting in too much effort.

Not long after they’d finished and settled down to talk before going up to bed. King Magore stood and excused himself. He went to their waitress, who disappeared into the kitchens and brought back the young man who had greeted them when they walked in. He in turn lead Magore to one of the quieter corners to speak with him. When Magore returned to their table he looked rather morose, sitting down heavily.

“My king? Is something amiss?” Impact asked.

“The former innkeep’s son has informed me that his father recently passed on. It does not come as a surprise - he has been ill for quite some time. Still, one must mourn the loss of a great man.”

Another of their party raised a toast to good men everywhere and the conversation moved on. Before long Mary retired, eager to catch up on the lost sleep of last night. The bedroom was lavish enough for a king, but the washroom was rather small. She ended up brushing out her hair in the much larger bedroom so as not to bash her elbows against the walls. As she was finishing Gaster entered their room.

The air felt stiflingly awkward. Mary spoke, hoping it would ease the tension. “What is your schedule for tomorrow?”

“It is not so much a schedule as a list of things we need to accomplish before we depart. Negotiations, contracts, agreements on which items will be shipped where and when. It will all be rather dull.”

“I thought that you were planning to meet with the king’s head researchers?”

“I am, but not for a few days. Until then Magore will need me present to ensure that we correctly negotiate the deals for the metals and minerals we need from their mines.”

“Ah. That does sound rather dull.”

“I assure you that it will be. What will you be doing?” he asked as he disappeared into the washroom.

Mary bit her lip. She did not know what she would do. Her entire reason for tagging along was to visit a family who had decided that they did not wish to see her. Their rejection hurt more than she cared to admit, so she stayed quiet, trying her best not to cry.

Once it became clear she was not going to speak, Gaster spoke quietly. “My apologies that your reunion with your parents went so poorly.”

“It was their fault and mine, not yours.”

“I would argue that the scene they caused was no fault of yours.”

“I should have known better than to argue. It is not they who have changed, but I. Perhaps they no longer recognize their daughter,” Mary said bitterly.

Gaster hesitated. “Are you not happy with how you have changed?”

“No, it is not that. I have always desired independence and I have finally gained it. You have never sought to control me as they do. I regret only that the person I am now is not one that they can accept.”

The bed springs creaked as Gaster took a seat on the opposite side of the bed. “For what it is worth I am very sorry for the part that I did play.”

“It is fine. I can find other ways to occupy my time than spending it with them.”

Another pause. “Mary?”

“Yes?”

“May I ask for an exception to one of your rules?”

Mary frowned. “Rules?”

“The ones we established when I returned from hiding in Averia’s house.”

“So you admit that you were hiding?”

“Very funny.”

She did, of course. “Which rule are you referring to?”

“You asked that I not touch you, but I am of the opinion that a hug might be in order.”

Mary laughed at his stiff address. “Then yes, you may break that rule.”

“It is not breaking. It is an exception.”

She heard and felt him shift on the bed, but suddenly found herself unable to face him. His arms wrapped around her waist as his chest met her back. As the first and only other time that they had touched like this, he was warm against her. His ribcage should have dug into her back but she felt incredibly comfortable in his embrace. He rested his chin on her head and she relaxed into him. If it had been anyone else the position might have felt restrictive, as though she was trapped. With Gaster she knew the second she indicated she would like to be let go he would comply. There was a great deal of comfort in that.

She felt him laugh. “What is so funny?”

“This close, I am reminded of how short you are.”

“For a human, I am considered rather tall,” Mary said, laughing. “I believe this is the first time I have been called short.”

“Hmm. Perhaps I am just tall.”

“How were you not aware of this before now?” she teased.

“I spend much of my time with Averia, who is the same height as I if you do not include the horns, and Magore, who dwarfs everyone but Asae.”

“Yes, but you are around plenty of average people.”

“As you and my sister constantly remind me, I do not often pay attention to people I do not know.”

“That is true.”

“I’ve become more aware of that recently. Perhaps you two are finally having a positive influence on me.”

“There is little to improve.” Mary instantly regretted her honesty as she felt her face heat. Gaster felt her pull just the tiniest bit away and took it as a sign that she no longer wished for contact. He withdrew instantly, rising to his feet and going to dig through his bags.

“Would you like to use the washroom first?” he asked.

“Yes. I will return in a moment.”

When she finished she reemerged to find Gaster had yet to change his clothes. For Mary’s sake he was willing to attempt changing in the rather small washroom and she couldn’t let that stand.

“Gaster, wait,” she called.

“Yes?”

“I… That is, you- If you are amenable, I think it might be easiest for us both if we changed as the Guards do.”

“That may be, but are you sure it will not bother you?”

“No, it is no trouble. I only ask that when we change we face opposite walls and do not turn until we are both finished. If that is acceptable?” Mary asked, more shy than she’d thought.

“That would be for the best,” he agreed.

“What does that mean?” Mary asked, suddenly feeling insulted.

Gaster shot her a surprised glance. “Merely that you seemed uncomfortable before.”

“O-oh. Of course. My apologies,” Mary muttered, ducking her head. Embarrassed at her unexpected reaction she pretended to bury herself in digging through her clothes until Gaster returned. They changed in silence, blew out the candles, and laid on their respective sides of the bed.

“Good night, Mary.”

“Good night Gaster.”

It was surprisingly easy for her to fall asleep beside him.

 

Magore was one of the last to leave their table. Averia trailed after him, perhaps already aware of the conversation they were about to have. As predicted, he opened his door and waved her in.

“Averia, I wish to speak with you in my room.”

She sighed, following him in. They stood opposite each other in silence.

“You lied,” Magore said.

“I’m aware.”

“And you have disobeyed my direct orders.”

“And I was right to do so. Ten of the spies are dead, Magore, this city is not safe enough for you to be here without protection!”

Magore growled, low and angry. “Do not mistake me for a fool. There was no evidence of danger! You acted on little more than a possibility, leaving our city undefended against invaders!”

“The entire army and a third of the Guards are still there!”

“And another third accompanied us! You do not need to be here!”

“Yes I do!” Averia snarled. Unformed magic snapped in the air, crackling where it touched the other’s.

“I am your king!” Magore bellowed. “You will obey me!”

“Not if obeying you means letting you die!”

“I am more than capable of handling myself! I am as much a warrior as any in the Guard!”

“And what about Gaster and Mary, huh?” Averia demanded. “Are they secretly trained fighters too? If you think for one instant that either of them can protect themselves-”

“SILENCE!”

Magore’s roar rang in the room and hallway. Averia bit her tongue, knowing if she pushed him much harder the fight would end in words neither could take back. Magore, breathing heavily, ran a hand over his face.

“Averia. I understand that you are worried. I understand that your intuition does not often fail you, and that is what you acted on. You were even correct that our intelligence agents had failed in their duties. That does not excuse insubordination.”

Averia couldn’t meet his eyes. “I know.”

“I am your king. I must demand that you follow my orders or I invite anarchy. Yet your position allows you to challenge me, even defy me if it is necessary. That leaves the both of us in an uncomfortable position. I understand that my actions gave you the impression that I was not taking my safety and consequently your brother’s and sister-in-law’s safety seriously.”

She took a moment to center herself. “And I understand that by acting on my emotions I have not taken my position as seriously as I should. I shouldn’t have left Delta. But I’m here, and with the situation as it is I think if I leave potential enemies will see you guys as easier targets."

“I am your king. I am also your friend. And as your friend I am worried for you.”

“There’s no need to be.”

“There is. It should not scare you so to be far from him. I wonder, sometimes, if I have encouraged your fears by allowing you to accompany your brother when he leaves Delta.”

Averia looked at him with panic in her eyes. “Magore, please.”

Magore sighed. “I will not stop you from protecting him. You are one of my best warriors and your brother is an invaluable asset to the kingdom. I cannot afford to lose either of you because he was inadequately guarded or you did something rash while in a panic. And yet we find ourselves here.”

“I will accept any punishment you see fit.”

“I cannot punish you. We need you at your best, and your actions may yet avert disaster. But I fear for you my friend.”

“There’s no need for that.”

“But there is. You worry too much for others. Your fears lead you to make rash decisions, such as leaving our city.”

“I prefer to get things done myself,” Averia said stiffly.

“That is not the entirely of the truth. You yet carry with you the horrors of losing everyone you knew and loved as a human. They weigh on you, and I am sorry to see you so burdened.”

Averia sighed. “Look, I’m fine. It isn’t that big a deal, is it?”

He believed it was, but pushing her would not get him the results he desired. “I suppose it is not a matter for tonight. We are both tired. Let us rest this conversation for another day.”

She looked relieved. “Sounds good. I’ll be first watch tonight, call me if you need anything.”

“I will. Good night.”

“‘Night.”

 

 

Everyone but Mary was up and ready early in the morning. Due to the changes in their sleeping arrangements they were a little further from their destination than they’d planned, so after a hasty breakfast they departed. Before she disappeared out the door Averia gave her a hug and whispered that the intelligence teams would keep an eye on her if she left the inn.

Bored and without a real purpose after the debacle with her parents Mary left to wander the city that had been her home. She entered a glass blowing shop she had frequented often and greeted the owners. They’d hired a new worker that they introduced her to and she passed a few hours speaking with them and browsing. She eventually found an elegant swallow shaped bird in sunset colors. When she held it up to the light it shone, casting pale pinks and warm oranges onto the walls.

“You’ve got a good eye,” the new man said, leaning on the counter. “The master made that a few days ago. There was a lady in here just yesterday who wanted it until she heard the price.”

“Really? How much is it?”

“One gold and two silvers.”

“Oh goodness,” Mary said, placing the bird down gently. That was certainly too much to justify spending on a trinket for herself.

“It’s a bit pricey, but it would make for a good gift.”

Mary glanced back at it, considering. It certainly would, but who could she give it to? Gaster had little patience for trinkets in his spaces and while Averia would certainly like it Mary didn’t think it quite fit her. Then she realized who it did remind her of.

“Actually, I think I will buy it,” she decided, placing it in front of the cashier. As she left the store, she marched with newfound purpose. She would find gifts for all of her friends, and with Impact off of her list she needed only three more.

Grey Hand’s gift found her more than she found it. She’d just passed over a clothing store when she saw a small jeweler’s stand set up outside of their building to stir up business. Many of the pieces were beautiful but impersonal. They did not feel like things that suited Grey Hands specifically. Then, just as she’d resigned herself to finding a new idea, she spotted it. A bracelet about an inch wide made entirely of blue stone streaked through with gold and black, carved to look like the waves of the ocean that Grey Hands so loved. She walked away excited to present it to her friend.

She entered a book shop to find something for Gaster and ended up leaving with a newly translated book titled The Art of War. Averia had many books on that and similar topics and was always looking to add new tactics to Delta’s arsenal. The book was leather bound, decorated with fine gold leaf, and contained finely detailed illustrations of various tactics. Averia would love it.

Gaster proved to be the most difficult. She realized not long into her search that he would likely already possess any book she could find that might interest him. He did not wear fancy clothing or jewelry, disliked clutter, and appreciated minimal decorations in his home. Still she searched the city in vain. Just as she exited yet another store, she heard her name.

A slight figure pounced on her, shouting, “I knew it was you! I can’t believe I finally found you, where on Earth were you hiding?”

Mary staggered under the sudden attack. “Joan?”

“Of course! Who else would it be?”

Joan detached herself from her sister and stood back, grinning. Mary immediately noticed the slight puffiness of her eyes, a sure sign that she’d been crying.

“Are you all right?” Mary asked.

“What do you mean? You were the one kicked out yesterday, how are you? Did you and your friends manage to find someplace to stay on such short notice?”

“Magore was friends with the father of an innkeep, so getting rooms was not difficult. I am fine, please Joan, tell me what happened after I left.”

Joan’s expression flickered to fury before she yanked it back to normal. “Nothing of consequence.”

“Joan…”

“We have only just now reunited. Can we not enjoy one afternoon between sisters before we discuss our familial difficulties?”

“Is that why you are here? I would love to spend the afternoon together. I have only been shopping, and everyone else is off at the castle.”

“Goodness, that sounds rather lonely. What luck that I am not occupied either! We can spend all day together this way.”

“What of our parents? Will James not go looking for you there if you do not return soon?”

“Who cares?”

“Joan, please. You need to consider their feelings. And James will be worried if you are out for too long.”

“My husband knows where I am. If they wanted me to consider their feelings then they should have concerned themselves less with the view from their high horses and more with the fact that you are happy.”

“You do not need to worry for me. You and your husband live only a few houses away, an argument between the three of you will not end well.”

“If speaking the truth lead to an argument then it is no fault of mine.”

“Oh, no, Joan! You should not have to argue with them for my sake, I am so sorry.”

“Do not apologize. I am just happy that you are. In the letters you sent that first month I could sense your unhappiness behind your reasurances. Then you were happier, but you never spoke of anyone but the church members. And finally, these last couple of months, you mention your husband and you actually sound happy. You are spending time with him and his sister - Is she always so intimidating? - because you want to. It is good to see that you have found happiness in your marriage.”

‘Marriage’. Right. Mary sighed. “No, Averia is generally more laid back. But let us talk of happier things. Is that little cafe we loved still open?”

It was. They ordered their usual meals and took their usual seats and for a few hours Mary could pretend that she was still the same person she’d been when she left. And, much to her surprise, her sister lead her to the final present she needed.

“You really are in a tough spot,” Joan agreed after listening to Mary’s quest. “Do you think he’d like it if you made him something?”

Mary sighed. “I do not think so. I can’t imagine him wearing embroidered clothing and I would need his measurements to sew something. He also likes simple clothing so even if I did measure him in secret I doubt he would enjoy using anything I could make.”

Joan hummed thoughtfully, fingers tapping out a rhythm on the wooden table. “What about making a sweater? You could knit or crochet it.”

“I again run into the problem of measuring him. “

“That is true, and you run the risk of activating the boyfriend curse.”

Mary laughed. “That is an old wives’ tale. No sweater has such power.”

“You don’t know that,” Joan said, laughing.

“Actually…” Mary trailed off, eyes widening.

“What? Have you become a believer?”

“No, no, but I do have an idea! I am afraid I must leave, I have to make sure this is perfect and the stores will begin to close soon,” Mary said, hurrying to gather her items.

“Okay. Mother and Father will come around sooner or later. Please keep sending letters?”

“Of course.” They exchanged a quick hug and Mary was off to the nearest yarn selling store. A sweater would not work, but a scarf just might. The color and shade she was looking for was very specific, however, and she didn’t manage to find it in a good yarn in any of the first three shops she visited. Discouraged, she decided to begin heading back before anyone noted her absence and began to worry. On the way she entered a final shop and immediately found what she needed. It was soft, light, durable, and, more importantly, her husband’s favorite shade of red. He was partial to the color but could rarely find it in anything he would wear. More than that he liked to wear black and white to appear professional. But a scarf could be removed at work, and by making it she would give it a personal touch she thought he would appreciate. The skeins were, predictably, expensive, but the needles she bought to replace the ones she’d left at their house in Delta were much cheaper.

She returned that night with a substantially lighter purse and satisfaction in her heart.

When he spotted the bags, Gaster looked at them curiously. “What have you bought?”

“Souvenirs.”

“For whom?”

“That,” she said cheerily, hiding the bags in her luggage with the yarn at the very bottom, “Is none of your business.”

That night they went to bed as they had the first night. Near midnight, on the edge of consciousness, Mary pulled the blankets up to cover her freezing nose.

Mary woke in a sleepy fog. The bed was deliciously soft and warm, a comforting weight moving from around her shoulders. She opened her eyes to find a very guilty looking Gaster half-upright in the bed with his arm trapped under her head. Suddenly alert she bolted upright and away.

“Oh my goodness I am so sorry I do not know what I was doing!”

“I promise you I did not intentionally invade your space-”

They simultaneously spoke over each other, words blurring together into an indistinguishable mess. They laughed nervously.

Mary spoke first. “I really am very sorry. I should not have invaded your side of the bed like that.”

“Did you do it intentionally?” Gaster asked, surprised.

“No!” Mary squeaked. “I did not!”

An expression flickered over his face, disappearing too quickly for her to catch. “Then there is no problem, is there?”

“I suppose so,” Mary said, shivering as she registered the cold of the room. “It is freezing in here!”

“I believe that the fireplace went out last night. I will see if we can’t get extra firewood to ensure it does not happen again.”

The subject apparently dropped he got off of the bed and began to prepare to leave. Mary yawned widely, then began to do the same. About half of their party was already present, calling greetings as they took their seats. Averia nodded in their direction. Others trickled in as they ate and before very long they were leaving for the castle. Once again a small group was left to guard their belongings and Mary was reassured that the intelligence team would be keeping watch on her.

As soon as she was certain that they were gone, she drew her knitting supplies out and began the process of making the scarf. It wasn’t an incredibly difficult pattern but it was just understated enough for her husband. She entertained herself with thoughts of how she’d present it to him.

Before long her mind wandered from surprising him to simply him. It was strange to know that the man who had comforted her last night was the same one that had snapped at her for attempting to touch his possessions before disappearing for an entire week. They did not feel like the same person. One had been cold, distant, uncaring, while the other laughed at silly pranks, could spend hours speaking with her about theories and research, listened when she spoke and valued what she said. She was one of the privileged few to know Gaster the person instead of Royal Scientist Wingdings Gaster.

And she would be the one graced with his surprised smile when he received her gift. It lit a tiny candle in her soul that burnt brightly for the rest of the day.

Her bag rested against her calf as she worked in her room for most of the day. The click of the door handle made her jump, startled. The yarn disappeared into her bag and she flipped a page on the book resting underneath it just as Gaster walked into the room.

“Hello Mary. Have you been reading all day?” he asked.

“I have done a few things, but I doubt any of them are as interesting as your afternoon.”

Gaster scoffed. “Please. We wasted hours going over the exact wording of a treaty that only last night we agreed would be signed this morning. This city’s king seems never to have grown out of being a spoiled child.”

Mary laughed. “Have you considered that perhaps you are not a particularly patient man?”

“Bah. I am short of patience only with fools and idiot kings.”

“Then you must meet many fools.”

“Do you wish to keep teasing me or would you rather eat dinner with me?”

“Did you not eat at the castle?”

“I was with the king’s top researchers for most of the afternoon. I wished to see a demonstration more than I desired dinner, and now I can tell you what I learned today. Let us go.”

Mary followed him out of the room and down the hallway into the dining area. After they had ordered their meals and claimed a table, she spoke again, keeping her voice just low enough that it would not carry in the boisterous room.

“So what did you learn today?” she asked.

“A great deal, actually. But to skip directly to the demonstration, would you like to hear what I discovered that they did not?”

Mary leaned closer, intrigued. “Yes?”

Gaster leaned forward, glancing around the room conspiratorially. “The king’s head technician is a bumbling moron.”

Mary gasped. “Gaster!” she scolded.

“What? It is the truth,” he said, watching her as she tried to cover her growing smile with one hand. Her eyes gave her amusement away.

“Surely the man must have some redeeming qualities?”

“Well, he is a rather impressive liar. I almost believed that he actually knew what he was talking about until he attempted to explain the internal workings of the machine. I was left with the impression he’d possibly read a children’s book once.”

Mary groaned. “You are a terrible diplomat.”

“I was very diplomatic, I didn’t tell him he was a fraud to his face now did I?”

“I stand by-” Mary’s brow knit, looking somewhere behind Gaster.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, turning to look at the other patrons and seeing nothing amiss.

“I saw Averia. I swear that she was looking at us, but she just turned around and left. I wonder what that was about?”

“She may have been checking on us. She gets worried far too easily,” he said, a flash of irritation crossing his features.

“In her defense, she was right about the danger to us here.”

“No, she was correct that there is a possibility of a danger we were already aware of causing trouble.”

“Are you angry with her?”

Gaster frowned. “A little, but more than that I am wondering if she thinks me incompetent. I admit that my stint in Royal Guard training was brief, but I can at least defend two people.”

“You were in the Royal Guard?” Mary exclaimed.

“Er, well, no. I suppose it was more training to see if I could make it into Delta’s army than true Guard training,” he said, embarrassed.

“I am surprised, I did not think you would enjoy battle.”

“I do not. Let me start from the beginning…”

His story was actually rather funny, and it was interrupted only once when their food was brought to their table. The meals were as excellent as yesterday’s fare and disappeared quickly, but they stayed talking for long enough that their only remaining companions were rather inebriated. Despite quite enjoying the conversation Gaster suggested that they leave the instant that he realized Mary was growing uncomfortable around the other patrons. It was not until they entered the room that Mary remembered what else she had wanted to accomplish while they were downstairs.

She shivered, looking over to find the fire burnt out with no remaining firewood in sight. “I believe the employees may have forgotten to stock our fire.”

“And we meant to ask for extra to ensure we did not freeze tonight. I will go ask about more, it should only be a moment.”

He disappeared back out of the door. Mary changed quickly while he was gone, not eager to reenact the awkward process of last night.

She was in the midst of hiding the bag with his partially made gift under her other clothes when he returned with a bundle of cloth in his hands. “It seems that their supply of firewood has been ruined by a leak in the storage rooms. They will be getting more tomorrow, but until then we will have to make do with extra blankets.”

“Ill luck for all of us, but I hope the other patrons are kind to them. It cannot be helped after all.”

In the short time it took them to finish getting ready for sleep the temperature had dropped. Mary swore if it got much colder she would be able to see her breath. Even with the extra blankets pulled up to her nose she was too cold to sleep. Mary curled up tight under the covers, attempting to conserve body heat. Her toes were frigid, her nose quickly turning to ice. The chill crept under the blankets and up her spine, leaving her shivering.

Finally she said, “Gaster?”

“Mmmph.”

“May I ask for a favor? An exception to one of your rules?”

That woke him. “Perhaps. What do you wish for?”

“May I… ah… This is difficult to find the correct phrasing for. It is rather cold for me. Would it be any trouble if I were to do again what I was doing this morning?”

“Mary,” Gaster said in not entirely faux shock, “Are you asking to cuddle with me?”

Mary choked. “Do not phrase it like that!”

“I see no reason not to call it what it is.”

“Please just answer the question,” she groaned, already regretting her moment of courage.

“I do not mind, but you are moving over here. I am very comfortable right where I am.”

She might have laughed if she wasn’t so nervous. Instead she edged over slowly, trying not to run into him. Her fingers met bone.

“Mary.”

“Y-yes?”

“That is my eye.”

She yanked her hand back. “I am so sorry!”

His hand reached out and met hers, gently pulling her to his side. “As long as you don’t try to put your fingers inside you do not need to worry about it.”

She nodded, forgetting he couldn’t see her in her embarrassment. Her head was resting on the pillow beside his, her torso pressed against his side, legs just barely touching. She searched for somewhere to place her arm before she gave in and laid it across his ribcage, fingers brushing against his warmth. Her body slowly relaxed and a tiny sound of contentment escaped her lips.

Gaster snickered. “I do not believe that I am that warm Mary.”

“Oh hush, I was turning into an icicle.”

“That seems a gross exaggeration. Argh!” he exclaimed, flinching away from Mary’s icy toes against his leg. “Those are cold!”

Mary snickered, enjoying her revenge. “Yes, that is what I was saying.”

“That was unnecessary.”

“I felt it necessary to provide evidence for my claims,” Mary said, all faux innocence.

“Very funny. If you are done joking, I would like to rest.”

“That is permissible.”

He laughed softly. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

 

  
The next morning was less awkward than the one before, but only slightly. There were no stammering apologies, but they separated stiffly, moving to opposite sides of the room quickly. What had been doable in the sleep heavy dark was now unthinkable.

Halfway through dressing Mary realized that she had forgotten to change her undershirt and forgotten to grab a fresh one from her bags. It would certainly not kill her to wear the same one two days in a row, but she’d been raised a lady and her hygiene routine was one of the few things she refused to unlearn. Her eyes trained on the ground she turned to retrieve one from her luggage. Before she could turn back around her curiosity betrayed her, gaze flickering up to sneak a peek.

To no one’s surprise, he was made entirely of bone. She could see straight through him to the wall, but that was not what caught her attention. Her eyes traced the lines of his body, watching as he raised his arms to pull his button up over his head. In most any other situation looking at a skeleton would have been startling and not a little frightening, but she found herself captivated. The smooth curve of his spine, the very top of his pelvis peeking out from his pants, the thin wrists and precise fingers that smoothed out the wrinkles. This was Gaster in a way that no one else had ever seen him. Half-dressed, still clumsy with sleep, unguarded.

“Mary, are you almost done?”

She dropped the clothes in her hands, jumped backwards, and very quickly and loudly replied, “No!”

“Is something wrong?” he asked immediately, concerned.

“No, no, apologies, I was daydreaming and you caught me off guard,” she explained, heart pounding in her ears.

“Ah. In that case, I will use the washroom while you finish.”

She assented weakly and finished dressing in record time. As she followed him downstairs she scolded herself silently. That had been unacceptable, and if she were not such a coward she would have immediately apologized for such a breach of privacy. Instead she ate her meal quietly, listening in on his conversation with Averia without much input.

Averia was in the midst of explaining why the defensive walls around the city were so far below her standards when Mary looked up. Gaster was focused on what his sister was saying, expression morphing from intent to amused at her dry observations. He laughed. He looked happy, the fondness for her in his expression clear. If Mary hadn’t known it before it would have been clear then that the siblings’ bond ran deep with love and trust. That came as no surprise.

It was the jealousy that sprang up in her breast that shocked her. She squashed it instantly; such an ugly feeling had no place there. She bid them farewell uneasily and retreated to her room to consider her strange reaction.

There was nothing especially different about that interaction from all of the others she had seen. The siblings did not hide that they were close. She had never felt envy like that before.

Waking up lying half on top of Gaster, then asking to do it again, her sudden anger of the other day, her joy at the thought of his appreciation of her gift, watching him as he changed, and now feeling envious of his connection with Averia! It was so far outside of her typical behavior as to feel like it had been done by another. Her behavior was inexcusable and neigh unexplainable. She was behaving like a needy child or a wife interrogating her husband for having come home five minutes later than usual.

It was almost as though she…

No. No, that was ridiculous. She refused to even entertain the notion. She was not a lovestruck fifteen year old, she was a sensible grown woman with responsibilities. One of which was to not burden Delta’s Royal Scientist by developing feelings for him.

Yes, she wanted him to look at her like that. She craved approval and recognition from someone who was so intelligent, so quick witted, so prominent a figure in his field. That was not unusual. Grey Hands glowed when he praised her articles on their research. She had seen many others proudly present their work while failing to hide their desire for his approval. Mary was not any different from them.

He was her mentor… but that was not entirely accurate. He was helping her to learn, yes, but so was everyone at the labs. They all recommended books, classes, professors she might like.

So then he was her boss. She worked at the labs, and he was in charge of said labs. She had even become a bit of a personal assistant to him, trusted with research far above her position, allowed to help him by directing projects while he worked on others. And it was not abnormal to want one’s boss to think highly of them.

A part of her reminded her that it was very much abnormal to feel jealous when her boss did not look at her with the same undisguised fondness he carried for his sister.

She very firmly ignored it.

Still, thoughts of herself, of him, of their union chased each other through her mind as she worked. Yet despite the occasional missed stitch or row that required redoing, she held a finished scarf in her hands by eight that night. It looked exactly as she had pictured it and felt silky soft on her fingertips. Coiled once around her neck the ends stopped just below her hips, too long for her but the perfect height for her taller husband.

She hid it in her bag along with the remaining materials. She would present her gifts when they got back to Delta, and had decided to give him his just after dinner, before their typical reading time.

To keep herself busy she dug out the book she’d been pretending to read for the last few days and began to actually read it. Unnecessarily complicated scholarly language aside, the author did have several working theories that she thought might be applicable to her research.

The clock chimed ten o’clock and Mary yawned. Gaster and the rest had yet to return from their excursion, but she was beginning to think that they might be out much later than expected. She put the book she was reading aside and stood to stretch. She would prefer to be awake to hear the news from Gaster, but if he was going to be out all night she wanted to rest. She began to change into her sleeping clothes.

A knock on the door startled her. “Ma’am, may I enter?”

“One moment,” Mary called, redoing the buttons she had undone. “Yes, you may.”

A quiet serving woman entered. Her eyes were lowered respectfully, mouth hidden behind a thin cloth veil of the type worn by several mostly unrelated groups within the city. Her hands were filled with firewood. “Apologies ma’am. The firewood arrived just a short while ago. The innkeep would like to express his most sincere apologies to you for any discomfort our mistake may have caused.”

“No, no, it was no trouble. Thank you for delivering this to our room.”

The serving woman nodded, entering to start the fire for her. Mary looked forward to the warmth of it; the room had just begun to grow chill. For lack of anything better to do she picked up her book and flipped through the pages to skim for anything of particular interest. After a minute or two she yawned widely, blinking slowly as exhaustion hit her all at once. Her legs felt weak underneath her and she half fell into a seated position on her bed, head feeling fuzzy with encroaching sleep. She blinked again, swayed, and was deeply asleep before her head even hit the mattress.

 

 

She woke up in the dark. She was instantly sure she was not where she had been. The ground under her was rough stone that had not seen a broom in far too long, the sound of indistinct hushed, angry voices nearby, from even closer the dull buzz of a fly. More concerning she was bound hand and foot, a gag in her dry mouth silencing her. She quickly realized that it was not dark - her eyes were covered.

And there were footsteps coming closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh duh duh!
> 
> Also, sorry about the short disappearance. I was at my uncle's wedding about 12 hours away from home and didn't have a computer with me.


	9. Decisions Done and Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These chapter titles are just getting gradually more dramatic as I ran out of ideas and motivation to think of better ones

The footsteps stopped in front of her. Sharp nails dug into her skin as a hand tore the blindfold over her head. Her captor was the very same woman who had come to the room she was sharing with Gaster to replenish their firewood. The veil was gone, a ball of mage fire resting on her palm, her eyes sharp and cruel.

“Nice to see you’re awake, princess,” the mage sneered. “I’ve got work to do so I’ll keep this short. We kidnapped you. We’d prefer you alive for now but these guys behind me have orders to kill you if you do anything but sit pretty.”

Mary’s eyes widened as she looked past the woman. Two large men were standing guard at the door to what appeared to be a professionally constructed cell door, the keys for which she could see hanging from the woman’s pocket.

“And just between us? Louis has a real temper problem,” the mage said. The fly tried to land on her shoulder and she swatted it irritably.

Mary felt her heart sink. How long would she even survive here? What did these kidnappers want?

The other saw her face fall and grinned. “Oh, don’t worry. Your friends will find you when we want them to. Or, well, how about I bring them to you? Dust isn’t that hard to carry, trust me.”

With the gag in Mary couldn’t speak, but the mage saw the sudden surge of fear in her eyes. She snickered, turning to the guards. “Don’t let the monster bait escape or I’ll turn you into frogs and feed you to an alligator.”

Mary glared at her retreating back until she could not longer see her. The guards paid her no mind, standing there as silent sentinels. She struggled against her bonds fruitlessly. She had never been treated so roughly, never heard death threats but from the mouths of actors in plays. In fact, the only time she had seen anyone tied as she was had been the day that Havoc taught her about… kidnapping.

Bless the man for his exuberance and her inability to turn him down.

 _Step one, calm th’ hell down._ She took a deep breath, let it out slowly, repeated until she could no longer feel her pounding pulse against the rope on her wrists. Her friends were in danger and she would not be the bait that drew them to their deaths. She had to escape. For that she could not be paralyzed by fear. Her mind focused, sharpened, single goal rising above the rest.

 _Then look around ya._ There wasn’t much to see. The guards had their backs turned. They hadn’t spoken or even moved in the time since she had woken up. She wasn’t even positive that they were breathing. The only one making any noise was the fly that was buzzing around one of their heads. It must not have been Louis, as he didn’t even react even when it flew into his hair.

 _If they can see ya, wait ‘til they aren’t looking and test the ropes._ She pressed against her bonds. Her arms felt secure, but the rope around her legs shifted slightly as she moved. As quietly as possible, holding her breath and hoping her guards wouldn’t hear her, she shifted her legs until one foot could step down on the rope. She held it in place as she wiggled her other foot out, then tried to gently toss the rope away. It slid across the floor and into the bars without a sound as she watched her captors for any signs they had heard. When she didn’t move she let out a silent sigh of relief.

She tried to get her fingers to the ropes binding her hands to no avail. The bindings were too tight for her to shimmy her hands free, but again Havoc came to her rescue.

 _If your kidnappers are a bunch a’ dumb bastards, they’ll tie your hands ‘in front of ya_. Mary leaned back onto the wall at her back and brought her leg up to her chest. She tried to reach her outstretched arms to brace against the ties and give her some leverage, but couldn’t seem to bend quite enough. Finally she got a toe against the rope. Her thighs and core straining she tried to use that toe to inch the rest of her foot up. Instead, it slipped and kicked one of the bars.

Or it would have, if it hasn’t passed straight through the bars as though they weren’t there. Mary nearly gasped. The bars were an illusion, a strong illusion yes, but they could not keep her there. Then a suspicion crossed her mind. She looked back up at the fly and very carefully watched its movements. It dipped to land on a guard’s shoulder… and disappeared into him.

Mary almost laughed. No wonder they hadn’t moved! It was near impossible to create illusions that moved realistically. As a final test she extended her leg as far as it would go and held her breath as she kicked at the nearest guard’s leg. Nothing.

She grinned and went back to testing her flexibility. Before much longer she managed to get her foot solidly on the ties and twisted and yanked first her left, then her right hands out of their bindings. The process hurt, rashes and blood welling up from the wounds, but she was free. With her hands she could pry the gag out of her mouth and stretch her jaw, wincing at the stiffness in it. She crept forward, listening for sounds, but heard none. She passed a fist sized rock and lifted it. A fighter she was not, but she would not die without trying.

As she rounded a corner she was suddenly caught in the light of a single candle. The flickering light revealed a boy no older than thirteen. He was thin, unhealthily so, dressed in rags held together by a prayer, and looked as though he hadn’t seen a bath in a very long time.

He must have sensed her, dark eyes rising to pierce her to the core. She froze, staring at him. He stared at her.

Then, “Go.”

Mary jumped back, heart pounding. The boy looked down at his hands.

“Go,” he repeated, pointing past him, out into the rest of the building.

She didn’t question it, just ran past him without another word. It was not possible to have mistaken her for anyone else, but if the boy was willing to let her go she would not give him the chance to change his mind.

Past him a long staircase lead upwards. She reached the top and ducked behind the door as a pair of footsteps passed by. She emerged carefully. The building was dark, its glassless windows boarded up by wood that she discovered to her disappointment was no illusion. Still, it was enough to know where she was. A factory riddled area of town south of the king’s palace and only thirty minutes walk from her parent’s home. As long as she could follow the outer perimeter of the building she would have to find a door to the outside sooner or later.

Every sound was another enemy. Every creak a gun fired at her head. The chirp of crickets outside hid imaginary foes. Still she crept on, breaths quick and shallow, hands and wrists aching, bare feet cold against the rough floors.

Once she was nearly hit in the head as a door to her right flew open. The man who walked out was so intent on his goal that he never noticed Mary standing there, paralyzed as the door slowly swung shut again.

Then, just ahead of her she saw candles. The smell of tobacco smoke and alcohol permeated the air, boisterous voices blocking her path forward. Mary stopped, glancing around. Still no door, and now no way forward. She cursed silently and picked a door at random. It lead her through a maze of rooms stuffed full with all manner of stolen goods. The machinery and tables had been gutted, some tossed away while others lay in dusty heaps. Some boxes spilled golden chains and ruby earrings over the floor, others stank of tanning solution and dense fur, still others opened to reveal glassware. There were even intact pieces of furniture that showed signs of having been heavily used by people who rarely if ever bathed. The rooms were dim, some containing candles at various heights while others were dark and smelled faintly of smoke.

Mary walked through them all, listening for the sound of human voices. Just as she entered a room that finally lead out into the outer hallway, she heard them. Mary darted to hide between a dusty dresser and an armchair. The door to the room creaked open.

“-e’s into you. Just ask her to marry you already!”

“I don’t know, Jack, it feels like it’s too soon.”

Jack groaned. “Perce, you’re an idiot.”

The two men continued to bicker as Jack stooped down and began to sort through a pile of boxes on the far side of the room. Perce held a lanturn aloft that lit half of the room very well and spread its touch out to even the far corner where she was hidden.

Mary’s breath stuck in her throat as she understood her situation. The men would only have to turn to see her standing there. There were no better hiding places within the room, and the door would alert them the second she touched it.

Mary stepped slowly away from the corner she was in. Two steps, and the floor creaked. At the same moment, Jack dropped one of the boxes and cursed. Neither noticed her. She crept towards the door near silently.

“Hey man, who’s been wandering around here barefoot?” Perce asked suddenly.

“I dunno, one of the brats?”

“Nah, these’re too big… And they’re coming from the inner rooms. You don’t think…?”

“You’re paranoid. That wench isn’t escaping any time soon. Probably has a concussion.”

“I’m just sayin’ man, what if.” Perce turned as if in slow motion, Mary frozen where she stood. Their eyes locked. Confusion, recognition, shock, fear, anger.

“The bitch escaped!” Perce roared.

Mary flew across the floor. She grabbed ahold of one of the many chairs around the room, carrying it with her as she slid out of the doorway, slamming the door shut behind her. She propped the chair underneath the doorknob, jamming it shut. The knob began to rattle and strain. The men behind it cursed.

“The prisoner’s out!” Jack shouted. Perce joined in a moment later, shouting loud enough to wake the dead.

Mary turned on her heel and sprinted down the corridor. There was no more hiding, cautiously tip toeing her way around - if she slowed now she would be caught. She ran along the hallway, desperately looking for a way out. It had to be near, surely a building this large would merit more than one door?

Mary peered around the corner, then ducked back. The woman standing guard gave no indication that she’d heard, but that was less important than what she was guarding. The wooden floorboards had been stripped away to reveal the earth underneath and tunneled into. From the chill draft rising from it the tunnel either went much, much deeper under the city or lead out. Either way a dirt walled tunnel would explain the mud on the hem of her dress.

Her body itched to keep running but she forced herself to think. She had no weapons and to go back was to die. But she stood no chance against an armed guard! She panicked, breath coming faster and faster as her brain spun in circles. She nearly leapt out of her skin when a loud thump broke through her thoughts.

She chanced a glance out and froze, eyes wide. The woman guard was on the floor, blood leaking out from the fingers clutched to her chest. She let out a final gurgle and went still. Her killer stared down at her as Mary stared at him.

“You can come out now,” he said quietly, looking up at her. It was the boy from before. Younger looking in the light of a set of torches even as the knife in his hands dripped with the blood of the woman he’d killed. She could see dark marks all along his thin neck.

Mary stepped out from behind her shelter and walked up to him. The boy gave off a strange sense of safety even with the corpse of the woman he’d killed lying at their feet.

“That is twice now that you have saved me,” she said quietly.

He shrugged. “You have a nice soul.”

She did not know how to respond to that. “You will be in trouble for killing her, won’t you?”

“No one cares. She killed my parents, and a week ago she did this-” He pointed to the marks on this neck “-because I got in her way. She deserved to die.”

Such bitterness, and so young. “Is that why you are here? Because your parents are gone?”

He shrugged.

“Would you… perhaps like to come with me?” Mary offered, uncertain.

He barked out a laugh. “Fuck no. They don’t like things like me.”

“I do not understand.”

“You should go. Somebody’ll be by soon.”

“Are you certain you are safe here? When I tell my friends what you did for me-”

“The tunnel leads back to the inn. Some people were there, but they’re dead now. Bye.”

She might have called after him, if she hadn’t known it would draw attention to the both of them. Instead she watched as he fled before slipping her way down the dirt ramp into the tunnel. Before long she found herself in near total darkness with only the wall to keep her bearings. She swore she could feel things watching her in the darkness, malicious creatures not of this world. Still, she advanced. She would escape or she would die. Either were better than being bait in the trap for her friends.

A faint light flared at the far end of the tunnel and Mary froze. Before she could decide to bolt an arm wrapped around her waist and clamped her tight to her attacker’s chest. A hand clapped over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Mary went limp.

“Good job you two,” a deep voice rumbled. “Now, let us see who we have caught.”

Soft indigo light filled the tunnel and illuminated her captors. Magore’s stern expression morphed into shock. “Mary?!”

“Wh-?!” The one holding her turned her around, eye lights looking her over in concern. “Holy hells, Mary! Are you hurt? Shit, I scratched you. Fucking-”

“Averia! I am fine,” Mary said, trying to ignore her own trembling. “They did not hurt me.”

Averia’s arms enveloped her in a hug and she breathed a short sigh of relief. “Thank goodness.”

Mary sunk into the hug, the terror of her situation catching up with her.

“Your escape is very impressive, Mary,” Magore said. “However, I ask that you leave the rest of this to us.”

“I’ll take Mary back to the rest of the Guard,” Averia said quickly.

“That would be for the best. Return to us when you can.”

“King Magore,” Mary said suddenly. “Are you going to… deal with my kidnappers?”

“Now that you are recovered, yes. The others are already distracting them from the front.”

“There was a young boy in his early teens with dirty clothes, a hat on his head, and brown eyes. He allowed me to escape and killed the woman you’ll find just outside of the tunnel. Please, if you can, spare him.”

Magore looked at her consideringly. “If I am able, I will honor your request.”

“Thank you, your majesty.”

Mary stepped back from Averia’s supporting arms and hissed in pain. Now that she was safe her feet were burning from the rough treatment of the rocky tunnel. Averia’s concerned eyes scanned her and settled on her bleeding feet.

“I’ll carry you. You can’t walk on those.”

“That would be appreciated,” Mary said weakly.

Averia lifted her into her arms with no apparent strain, nodded to her king, and began running back down the tunnel. Long before she should have Mary began to hear voices and smell fresh air. Averia came to a stop below a hole in the tunnel clearly punched through the street above. The sound of her feet on the cobblestones fallen in from above alerted those on the surface. Even Mary could feel the current of magic from summoned attacks.

“It’s me, and I have her,” Averia called. “One of you help me get Mary up there.”

“I will do it.”

Half a dozen disembodied bone hands descended into the tunnel and grabbed ahold of Mary. They raised her up and into her husband’s waiting arms. She leaned into him half to alleviate the pain in her feet and half to take comfort in his presence.

“Were you hurt?” he asked.

Mary shook her head. “I hurt my feet running away, but that was all.”

“What do you mean, running away?”

“I used what Havoc taught me to escape my bonds, then fled. I was at the mouth of the tunnel when Averia and the others found me.”

Gaster half-laughed, half-sighed. His hand smoothed down her hair soothingly as he said, “I do not know why I expected any less of you my dear.”

The pet name was a quiet warmth in her soul. She found it impossible to sleep in the hours following her rescue, the current of tension and worry running through her and the It was early morning before a monster she had not met before climbed out of the gap in the floor to inform them that the peace keepers of the city had arrived to deal with the few kidnappers the Guard had managed to take alive. They entered the hideout and were accosted by the city’s army. Magore had to come and clear them for entry before they were allowed to leave the tunnel. Inside it quickly became apparent that the battle had not been an easy one. The Guard was removing the last of the bodies to a side room but the blood and discarded weapons had yet to be moved. The smell was stomach churning.

Mary came to a horrified halt when she saw the first of several empty sets of clothing coated in silver dust. Gaster’s arm, wrapped around her to help alleviate the weight on her still sore feet, tightened.

“Close your eyes. I will guide you,” he said quietly.

She shook her head. “I am not a child, Gaster. Do you think… Averia? Impact?”

“No. Magore would have told us if that were the case.” He sounded half as though he was convincing himself.

They stepped carefully to avoid the blood flung carelessly against the walls and floor, but it was more difficult to avoid the fine dust that stirred with every footstep. It found its way up her calves, sticking between her toes and to Gaster’s shoes. Mary’s stomach churned at the knowledge of what was truly clinging to her feet.

When they reached their destination they found Averia speaking to several of the city guards. The second she noticed Gaster and Mary she bid them farewell and rushed over. She was much the worse for wear, blood splattered, clothes torn, armor dented, but she brushed off their concerns.

“I’m fine, and so is Impact. Nobody I’ve spoken to has seen that kid you mentioned before Mary. We did figure out how they hid a mage under our noses though,” she said grimly. “She was a fully fledged sorcerer. We’re all lucky she was young or there’d be more casualties.”

It was shocking news. Mages, humans able to use one or two highly specified magicks, were uncommon enough, but to find a sorcerer, a human capable of magicks limited only by their imagination, was like finding gold in your potato patch. Possible, but highly unlikely.

“A sorcerer?” Gaster exclaimed. “Working for such a small crew?”

“We’re pretty sure she was the daughter of one of the people running this. Didn’t get a lot of time to interview her when I was trying to cut her head off. Mary, Impact is off getting interviewed in private, they’ve been pulling people away from the group to see if we’re all telling the same story. I’m sure they’ll want to talk to you sooner-”

“Ma’am. You are Mrs. Mary Gaster, yes?”

“-or later,” Averia muttered.

“Yes, I am,” Mary said. “How can I help you?”

“We need to speak with you in private, please.”

“She is tired and hurt. Can this not wait until later?” Gaster snapped.

Mary would have rolled her eyes if she were feeling better. “I am afraid my feet are still very tender. I do not know that I can walk without my husband’s assistance.”

“Then we will interview you together. Come with us.”

The peace keepers of the city had a slough of questions for Mary about the events of the night. They pressed her for detail after detail as Mary leaned heavily on Gaster for support. His arm around her shoulders and quiet words of reassurance kept her going until they were satisfied with her account. Then it was his turn. Mary discovered that the group had arrived at the inn to find the overnight staff passed out on the floor. They’d immediately began to charge upstairs when Magore called everyone to a halt. The ‘mage’ had placed traps up and down the stairwell and in Mary’s room. Impact had climbed the walls to see if he could see her inside while the rest had worked to dismantle the traps. After scouring the building they had split up. Gerson and Havoc eventually found traces of the ‘mage’s’ magic and found the entrance to the tunnel in the storage rooms along with yet more traps. Eager to avoid wasting time they’d instead used brute force to break their way into the tunnel farther along, then gathered a distraction and rescue team. The distraction team had attacked the building with illusions of Magore and Averia while the real ones went inside to find her.

Mary found herself dozing off several times during the interviews, and by the time they were done she was barely conscious. Gaster was taking most of her weight, but he didn’t mind. He laid her down to rest on a couch in the main room that had been left mostly intact.

“She was brave,” Averia noted.

“She has always been brave. I just worry that one day it will get her hurt.”

“Don’t worry. If that happens, we’ll be there to save her.”

“I certainly hope so.”

They watched Mary breathe peacefully for a few minutes, the clatter of many humans and monsters navigating a relatively small space in the background.

“I have to go,” Averia said finally. “You going to stay with her?”

“I am.”

“Then let me grab you a chair so you aren’t sitting on the floor.”

She did her best to make sure he was comfortable before leaving to see to the many things that needed getting done. It was more than an hour before she had the chance to return. When she did it was to find Mary and Gaster both fast asleep, Impact lying on the ground beside them, eyes closed. One cracked open as she came to sit next to him.

“Captain,” he acknowledged.

“Thanks for looking after them,” Averia said quietly.

“I would not allow Mary to be harmed twice in one day.”

“I know. I’m just glad she’s alive. I don’t know what we’d all do without her.”

Impact laughed softly. “This from the one angriest about her arrival all those months ago.”

“She grew on me. And you.”

“And your brother. I am surprised he would argue with you and the king.”

“I was too. Guess he cares for her more than I knew if he’d try to do something as dumb as walk into enemy territory with us.”

“Love makes fools of us all.”

Averia suddenly looked every one of her hundred years. “It does.”

“It is no crime to love your wife.”

“It’s not that. I’m glad they’re happy with each other, I really am. Dings needed someone like her I think.”

“Then what is the problem?”

“She’s human.”

“I did not think you one to hold that against her.”

“You know that isn’t it. You ever seen what happens to a monster when someone they love dies?”

He had, of course. For many it took decades if not a lifetime to recover. For some, it was a death sentence. “Ah.”

“She’s twenty four. Another thirty six years.”

“Thirty six years of a happy, loving relationship.”

“And then a lifetime of mourning her death. Or immediate dusting.”

“You are being too negative.”

“This is my brother. I’m supposed to protect him.”

“Captain. You are not his guardian, nor his mother. It is not your job to keep him safe from dangers he is well aware of. To act as though he needs you to do so is an insult to him and it is below you.” Impact’s voice was disapproving.

“I know.” Averia covered her eyes with a hand. “I know.”

“Is it truly for his sake that you are concerned?”

“Of course.”

Impact rose, stretching. “I do not believe that is true.”

Averia glared at him heatedly. “Excuse me?”

Impact met her anger levelly. “Consider your feelings more carefully. That is all I am saying.”

“Whatever. See if the city watch have found any trace of Mary’s brat, then report to Magore. Widriver’s king will be here soon.”

“Of course, Captain,” he said icily.

Averia cursed him roundly in her head as he waltzed off. She knew she was being a bitch. Who wouldn’t be?

She’d promised to protect her younger brother both as the city’s Captain of the Guard and as his sister. And she’d failed. The solution should be simple. Get him to hate the human. Figure out a way to drive a wedge between the two of them and she wouldn’t have to worry about this going any further. It would hurt him when it happened, but if it would eventually save his life she’d do it.

Except now she had a little sister to worry about too. One who deserved better than to have the happy marriage she’d thought she’d never have taken away from her because her older sister was selfish. One that Averia loved too much to condemn to a short, miserable life.

“Fine. Alright,” Averia sighed. “I can’t do it. Gods, I hope you two have thought this through.”


	10. Not There Yet

Gaster woke in a dimly lit room, feather soft bed underneath him, silk sheets and a comfortingly weighty blanket lying over him and his companion. A warm, gentle, soft somebody he recognized as Mary. Her breaths tickled his collarbone. He rested his chin on her head, pulling himself closer.

A soft laugh surprised him. “Hello to you too.”

“I did not realize you were awake,” he said without moving away.

“I wasn’t really. I think I could stay in this bed forever.” She sighed, content. Her arm lay draped over his waist, her fingers tracing gentle circles over his ribs.

“As could I.”

“Then let’s not get up just yet.”

“I believe I like the sound of that.”

They dozed, tangled up in each other, for what felt like eternity and no time at all. Eventually there was a knock on the door.

“We aren’t here,” Gaster said.

“Ha ha,” Averia said. “Can I come in?”

“If you must.”

Mary separated herself from him reluctantly, sitting up in time to see the door open. Averia didn’t come in but stood there just looking. She’d changed since last night, dressed in clean clothing and sans her armor. Still, she looked very tired.

Mary frowned. Averia’s expression had, very briefly, looked pained. “Is there bad news?”

“Huh? No, why would you think that?”

“It is nothing.”

“Okay? We’re all in the main dining hall and living rooms. See you soon.”

The door closed and they were once again alone. Unlike the past days, the comfortable air had not vanished once they truly woke. As she got up to change she realized that someone had replaced her dirty, torn clothes with one of her nightgowns. She and Gaster took their usual corners of the room, facing away from each other as they began to dress for the day. She snuck a look behind her and watched as he pulled his undershirt around his shoulders, bone pressing against the fabric as he buttoned it. Strange how he could look so unyielding and yet be so comfortable to lie with. She realized a few moments later that she’d chosen a dress that required a second pair of hands to get to most of the buttons.

“Oh darn it,” she muttered.

“Is there a problem?”

“I just need another minute or so to get another dress.”

“Is there something wrong with that one?”

“No, but I cannot get the buttons closed myself. I hadn’t realized that I even took it with us. I haven’t worn it since I came to Delta.”

A short pause as she began to rifle through her other clothing. “If that is all, I can help you. If you would like.”

She looked up, face heating at the idea. Gaster was also slightly flushed but he met her eyes squarely, seeming not to regret his offer. Mary gathered her hair and turned so that he could reach the back of her dress without trouble.

“If it is no trouble, I would greatly appreciate it,” she said.

She could almost feel him move closer. He touched her shoulder, gently brushing away a lock of hair she had missed. His fingers moved down, down to the bottommost button that lay just barely above her undergarments. The fabric pulled together as he began closing the back of her dress.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, voice quiet, intimate. “I know how traumatizing last night must have been.”

“I have seen blood before.” She shivered as a fingertip brushed against her bare back.

His movements paused. “Yes, but you have never been held hostage. You have never had to escape from people who wanted nothing more than to kill you.”

“Then perhaps I am a very odd woman. I was afraid, yes, but only at first. Once I had made up my mind to escape my fears vanished. I would not be the bait that hurt you or Averia or Impact.”

“You should have been focusing on yourself, not us.”

“Perhaps. It is not as though I did not want to escape.”

Gaster chuckled as he resumed buttoning her dress. “You are a force to be feared, Mary.”

She laughed in surprise. “Hardly.”

Gaster just smiled. She did not yet see how astonishing she was. He lingered on the final button, taking his time. He was enjoying the faint flush on her neck and could easily envision the pink tone her cheeks had taken. Before he could think better of it he dipped his head to the back of her neck and placed a quick kiss there. She stiffened and his mind kicked back into action. He quickly turned and opened the door.

“Are you ready to leave?” he asked.

“Y-y-yes!” Mary squeaked. She hurried past him, but not fast enough for him to miss the bright red of her face.

They heard their companions long before they saw them. The group wasn’t being loud, exactly, but in the relative silence of the rest of the building the noise of their many conversations stood out. Official looking paintings and gold leaf lined the walls, lush carpeting underfoot. They passed room after room on their way to the grandiose main hall. The ceiling rose up high over their heads, crystal chandeliers lighting a long and well loaded table.

Averia stood the instant she saw them. “How are you feeling, Mary?”

“I am fine, thank you. And thank you for coming to my rescue as well.”

Averia laughed sharply. “I don’t know, you were doing a pretty good job of rescuing yourself.”

“Who knows what might have happened if you hadn’t been there? I am grateful.” Mary stepped forward and took Averia’s hands in hers..

Averia closed her sockets and leaned forward to rest her forehead against Mary’s. “I’m just glad you’re alright little sister. We were all scared for you.”

Somehow, the title felt right. “I am sorry to have worried you.”

“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault.”

“So what happens now?” Mary asked as they took their seats.

“We have to go through the city court. Normally it takes a month just to get a hearing, but we’re scheduled to be there this afternoon.”

“So soon?”

“Visiting monster king’s entourage has an important member kidnapped and said king then leads an attack on several dozen humans? Sort of a big deal. They can’t imprison us without essentially declaring war against Delta but they can’t let us get away with defying the law either.”

“What do you think will happen?” Gaster asked.

“Based on the nice mansion they’ve housed us in, we’re probably not being executed. Aside from that… it’s a bit of a toss up.” Averia lowered her voice and leaned in. “Don’t worry. We’ll fight our way out if we have to, we’re just trying diplomacy first. We’re leaving this city one way or the other.”

Her words were not soothing a few hours later as they stood trial before the court. Widriver’s king was present to give his people reassurance, but the crowd was rowdy. Half seemed quite ready to put the monsters into the guillotine themselves while the other half pressed for a peaceful resolution. Many of the latter were farmers who would suffer the most from a prolonged war on the city.

The king himself seemed bored by the proceedings. He only half listened to Magore’s version of events, then to Averia’s. Before they called Mary to testify the captain of Widriver’s city watch arrived to inform the court that they had yet to crack any of those taken prisoner last night. Without their confessions their stories held little merit. Still, Mary took the stand bravely. The king seemed even less inclined to pay her any mind. His questioners asked her to repeat her story so many times that even she felt lost. When her questioning finished, he looked at them in disdain.

“Surely you do not expect us to believe a woman escaped by herself?” he demanded.

“I had help,” Mary interjected quickly. “There was a boy.”

She quickly went over her meeting with him and the aid he had given her at the last moment. The king still looked unimpressed.

“You ask us to believe that a woman and a child did what our men could not. You take us for a fool,” he said once she had finished. “Xander, she is lying, is she not?”

Xander, the court mage supposedly hired for his ability to peer into their souls to discover their truths, hesitated. “I… do not have enough evidence, your majesty.”

“Then call the captain of the watch. We wish to hear him speak about what they found.”

Unfortunately, nothing he had to say was good for their case. They’d arrived too late to see any of the fighting. He could testify that they’d found traces of Mary’s struggle to escape her ropes and the men she’d locked in the storage rooms, and that there had certainly been a human sorcerer present, but little else. Before long, he was dismissed.

“We see no reason to change our initial verdict,” the king declared. “Is there any final evidence to be presented?”

A guard approached the king, whispering into his ear. The king frowned, spoke shortly, then nodded. The guard returned a minute later with a young, dirt covered boy in tow.

“You!” Mary gasped. It was almost like seeing a ghost - when they hadn’t found him she’d thought him dead.

“You recognize the boy?” the king asked.

“I do your majesty. He is the one who aided my escape.”

“Then let him speak,” he ordered.

His story matched Mary’s. Then, he added, “They stole me too. Killed my parents and said I had to work for ‘em or they’d kill me.”

The king laughed. “What, you expect us to believe this street rat? What did you have to do for this ‘testimony’? Give him a loaf of bread?”

“I do not appreciate your insinuation that I have need of such falsehoods,” Magore said.

“And we do not appreciate having our time wasted. Unless you have further, concrete evidence, we are prepared to deliver our sentence.”

Averia very subtly took hold of Mary’s hand. Mary looked up to find steel in the lines of her face, steel that reassured her no harm would come to any while she still lived. The other Guards were as ready as she to ensure those in their charge escaped unscathed. In a city filled with potential enemies, surrounded by most of a currently hostile king’s army, Mary knew she would not die that day.

Then, suddenly,“Your majesty? If I may?” the judge asked, uncertain.

“What is it?” he snapped.

“This boy… He looks rather like Jonathan Silversmith in my humble opinion.”

“Silversmith? The nobles that died last year?”

“The very same. It lends some credibility to their story.”

“Fine. You and we shall speak on this matter. Keep the defendants here until we return.”

The king did not return with his judge, who looked rather pale. Still, he smiled at them. “As Widriver’s judge and by the grace of his majesty I declare those before us not to be guilty of treason. They are, however, to be escorted out of the city. Any further treaties will be dealt with in Delta by our ambassadors in a few months’ time. This court is dismissed!”

Mary felt her knees turn to marshmallow under her. Averia and Gaster gripped her hands tightly, looking relieved. The crowd behind them murmured, a mix of disapproval and agreement. They were taken outside where the city watch already had their bags loaded into carriages. Averia and those who had come with her were given the horses they’d ridden in on as everyone else got into their carriages.

An hour into their ride Averia rode up to the side of their carriage. “Nobody’s coming after us. We’re safe.”

Mary slumped, breathing a relieved sigh. Beside her, Gaster’s tight grip on her hand finally loosened.

“Thank God,” she murmured.

“Thank whatever you want, I’m just glad we didn’t have to kill anyone to escape.”

Still concerned about the possibility of a second attack by the monster hunters who had escaped or a late attack from Widriver’s king they rode through the night, stopping often to let the horses eat and drink. The first time they stopped Mary gasped as a small, dark haired figure stepped out of the carriage just behind Magore.

“What are you doing here?” she asked the boy.

He shrugged. Magore said, “I found the boy hiding in the building before you arrived. He did not wish to be revealed, and I did not wish to hand a sorcerer over to Widriver if I could help it.”

“Sorcerer? You?” she asked.

“Guess so.”

“At any rate he agreed to return to testify if we needed it provided we would help him leave the city. And as I have kept my promise,” Magore said, looking down at the boy, “I believe it is your turn to make a decision, Ambrose.”

“Decision?” Ambrose asked.

“Yes. If you choose to leave we will provide you a horse and coins for the journey. If you choose to stay you may live in our city peacefully… Or you can be trained to use your magic by masters.”

“What’s in it for you?” he asked suspiciously.

“Well for one, if you are in Delta you are not enlisted in another’s army. But I believe that given enough time you could prove yourself worthy to join the Royal Guard.”

Ambrose’s eyes flickered to Averia. “Is that what she is?”

“Yup,” Averia answered.

“You killed Samantha.”

“If you’re talking about the other sorcerer, I did.”

“And he killed Donna and Dick,” Ambrose said, pointing to Impact.

“Yeah, we both killed a bunch of people last night. Why do you ask, kid?”

“Teach me how to do that.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Why not? Don’t you want me to come with you?”

Magore sighed. “Ambrose, what my people did last night was not simple killing. We did what we had to in order to save Mary and protect ourselves.”

“It’s still killing.”

“It is killing with a reason,” Mary said. “No one here would kill unless they had to or they would not be here. Talking would be best… but sometimes you must defend yourself and those you love.”

Ambrose looked at her again with those piercing eyes. “I’ll go.”

They re-entered the carriages a minute later. Mary turned to her husband as they began moving.

“I am worried about Ambrose.”

“As am I, but I assure you that he will be closely watched. He is young. He has time to unlearn the evils he has been taught.”

Mary sighed. “I hope that you are correct for his sake and ours.”

The day after they returned to the city she went to work with her husband as usual. The instant Grey Hands entered the room she brightened, running up to Mary and sweeping her off of her feet.

“You’re back! I wasn’t expecting you guys for like another week! Oh no, did something happen?”

Mary smiled weakly. “Yes, but let’s ignore that for now. I have a present for you.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that!”

She laughed. “I know, but I wanted to. Close your eyes and hold out your arm.”

When her friend’s eyes were shut Mary took the bag on her desk and removed the bracelet. It slipped over Grey Hand’s wrist easily, loose but tight enough not to fall off once clasped together. Watching her bounce on her heels in anticipation, Mary smiled.

“You can look now.”

Grey Hands opened her eyes and her smile fell. She stared down at the bracelet in awe, turning it around her wrist to watch the gold in the blue stone sparkle.

“Oh, Mary… It’s beautiful,” she breathed. “Thank you.”

“I am glad that you like it.”

Grey Hands laughed. “Like it? I love it! It’s perfect, I’m never taking it off again!”

Her next hug nearly broke Mary’s spine, but the joy behind it made the temporary pain worthwhile.

Impact she presented her gift to once they’d gotten back from church that Sunday.

“Come in for just a minute?” she asked.

“I would be happy to.”

They sat down and drank tea, speaking of how big little Wick was getting and how the letters sent between Magore and the king of Widriver were being received. Before she let him go she handed him a small wrapped box.

“I got you something while we were in Widriver,” she explained. “I thought now might be a good time to give it to you.”

Impact slit the paper with one delicate claw, opening the box with the same gentle curiosity. His sockets widened as he saw what lay on the cushioning papers and he very cautiously lifted the little sunrise bird up to the light. It bathed the room in orange and pink, soft violet and yellow. He placed it back as gently as he had picked it up.

“It is a truly breathtaking piece of art. Thank you for this, Mary. It means more than you may understand.”

She wasn’t sure what he meant, but she was sure he wouldn’t appreciate her prying. Instead she smiled. “You are the reason I have found happiness here. This expresses not a fraction of the gratitude I have for you.”

“Mary, do me a favor and stay very, very still while I do this.”

Impact walked up to where she was seated on the couch and reared up onto his hind legs. One of his fore feet rested on the couch beside her to stabilize him as the other very delicately curved around her back. His immense muzzle rested softly on her shoulder. It was certainly the most awkward hug she had ever received, but she thought it might also be one of the most sincere.

She heard the door open and looked over to see Gaster looking at them with an odd blank expression.

“I assume that is you, Gaster,” Impact said, moving the arm around her back to brace himself against the back of the couch.

“Impact. I was not aware you were so… good at balancing.”

“But of course. I am a respected member of the Royal Guard. It is to be expected that I could-” Impact broke off with a grunt. He’d tried to push himself back far enough to get on all fours once again and put a little too much effort into it. He teetered on his hind legs for a moment before crashing to the floor with a loud curse. Mary scrambled to her feet to find him semi stunned, lying on his back with his legs in the air much like a very large dog asking to have its belly rubbed.

Mary looked at Gaster and bit her lip, trying not to laugh. He too struggled to keep a straight face.

Impact twisted, huffing, until he managed to right himself. He shook himself like a wet dog and sat down primly, tail wrapped neatly around his forepaws. His cheek bones were dusted a faint green as he said, “I am afraid I must return to work. I thank you for the gift, Mary, and I will see the both of you soon, I am sure.”

He picked the box up in his jaws and hurried out the door.

Of course, they didn’t laugh once he was gone. They definitely didn’t agree he’d looked like an overgrown puppy. They were above that. Obviously.

The very next day when they met with Averia for lunch she brought the paper wrapped book along. Gaster had given it curious glances the entire time, but she had told him that he would have to wait. They let themselves in and greeted Averia, who brought out tea a minute later.

Mary took her drink and waited for Averia to sit down before she slid her present across the table. She picked it up, looking it over.

“Aren't you going to open it?” Mary asked, teasing.

She looked up at her in surprise. “You got me a present?”

“Of course I did! Now open it, I can’t wait to see your expression.”

Averia cut through the cord with a claw and pulled the paper away to reveal the sleek leather book cover with its elegant gold calligraphy. She opened it to a random page and whistled slowly. “That’s master level illustration. How much did this thing cost you?”

“More than I care to admit.”

“You didn’t have to get me something this nice, this might just be the most valuable thing I own now.”

“Of course I didn’t have to. I wanted to.”

“Well damn. Thanks Mary, this is detailed… And I can’t believe I don’t have it already. Gotta work on my collection I suppose.”

“It’s newly translated. I believe it was originally Chinese?”

Averia shook her head, still in awe at the military value of the information within. “It’s amazing.” Averia reached over and took Mary’s hand, smiling warmly. “I mean it, thank you. I’ll be through the entire thing in less than a week, I can’t wait to get started.”

Mary ducked her head, embarrassed at her sincerity. “I am just happy to hear that you like it.”

“I really do. Give me a second, I want to put this upstairs before I spill tea on it or something.”

As Averia ducked upstairs Mary remembered the man beside her and looked up. “Oh, and, Gaster?”

“Yes?”

“Your present is at home. I hope you don’t mind, I wanted to give it to you a little later.” When we are alone.

“You got me a gift?” he asked, surprised.

“Of course! It was not easy but I believe that I found something you will like.”

“Then I look forward to seeing it.”

That night Mary went upstairs the moment she finished cleaning up after dinner. The box was as she had left it, lying on her bed in preparation for being given away. She felt a nervous thrill as she walked downstairs. Her husband stood as she approached, looking with unconcealed curiosity at the gift in her hands. She stopped in front of him and held it up.

“I suppose there is no real occasion for celebration… but I hope you enjoy it anyways,” she said, nervous but smiling as he took it from her.  
‘  
He deftly undid the cord she had tied it with and looked at it for the first time. This close she could see the subtle widening of his eyes as he looked down at her gift, the gentle way that his fingertips traced the corded pattern. “Mary, this is… astonishing. Is this what you were working on?”

She smiled bashfully. “I thought you might have noticed. It was, thank you for not spoiling your surprise.”

“No, thank you for the surprise. Your craftsmanship is impressive,” he said, feeling the soft slide of the woven yarn over his bones.

“Thank you, but it was nothing. I am simply happy to hear that you like it.”

“I like it very much, and I do not think it is nothing.” He barely had to move to press a kiss to her forehead that sent electricity down to her very toes. An instant later he pulled away, face flushed. “Apologies. I seem to find myself breaking your rules more often than not nowadays. I will endeavor to fix my behavior.”

“Actually… I have been thinking. So many of those rules are obsolete now. I am allowed access to your research as your aid, after all. Should we not edit them?”

“If that is what you wish. Did you have something in mind?”

“Yes. I have my own funds now, so you need not give me money for our groceries and supplies. I leave the house whenever I wish to do whatever I wish, so that rule is also unnecessary. I trust you will knock before you enter my room so you may feel free to do so. As for the rest of them…- ” ‘You will not have intercourse with me or touch my person.’ “- I cannot even remember them, so assume that they are void as well.”

“I have only one complaint. Please allow me to pay for half of the groceries.”

“Only if you allow me to pay for half of the many things we share that you have paid for this entire time.”

“Very well. We should discuss that later. For now… You clean for both of us. I realize I do not see the messes like you do. From now on I would much appreciate having a list of chores to complete in the house, beginning with washing up after dinner.”

“You do not need to do that.”

“No, but I wish to. May I?”

“I suppose if you are sure…”

“Thank you. I do not care if you enter my room, provided that you knock, and we rarely sleep at different times so I suppose that rule can go as well. Any others are now void.”

“Does that mean I’m allowed to touch you?” she asked.

“It does.”

“Then may I see how the scarf looks on you?”

“Of course.”

With uncertain hands she took her gift from his arms and lifted it up and over his head as he ducked for easier access. Her fingers brushed the back of his neck and then his collar bones as she straightened it.

“It looks nice,” she whispered.

“It does,” he murmured, taking one of her hands in his. He pressed it to his mouth, looking deep into her eyes. She wondered what he found in there.

The moment felt unfinished, but Mary still stepped back. Gaster’s fingers slipped from hers. Disappointment crossed his features before he turned away to put the box into the trash. When he returned, Mary was already upstairs.


	11. Tensions Rise

It took a month or so for things to really return to normal, but return they did. Impact, Averia, and Gaster finally stopped ‘coincidentally’ running in to Mary when she was out alone, and by the third week she had stopped freezing up whenever someone surprised her. Ambrose settled in… relatively well. He refused to share his room with anyone but he also showed up at the labs to visit her most days. He was a little flatterer, managing to convince Averia on only their third meeting to demonstrate knife throwing for him even after she warned him it was totally useless in battle. Magore actually showed up to the labs to tell her that if she saw Ambrose on any days but Friday through Sunday he was skipping class and should be sent back. Ambrose looked at her mournfully the first time she tried and she snapped like a twig in a tornado. Gaster didn’t even try - according to him if the boy’s classes weren't mentally stimulating enough to convince him to attend they weren’t worth attending. His scores in magic based classes were outstanding while his general knowledge went untended. He picked up very well on the bits of scientific knowledge that Mary, Gaster, and the other researchers shared with him but refused to attend classes on the very same subjects.

So it was with shock that she and Gaster found Averia and Ambrose sitting at her dining table one day, discussing classic literature. When Mary asked she’d shrugged and said the kid was curious but his teachers were bad at their jobs. It was with relief that they met his first new school friend, a serious young girl that needed him to convince her to lighten up and could get him to sit down for class.

And one day not two weeks after she’d left Widriver she opened her door to find Joan standing there hand in hand with Teresa, her best friend since they were infants. Joan’s husband James stood behind them with another man she did not recognize beside him.

“Joan?” Mary asked, startled.

“Hello,” Joan said weakly. She looked nervous, eyes locked onto the ground, knuckles white.

And all at once, Mary realized what she’d missed. She stepped forward and swept her little sister into the hug she deserved. “Oh, Joan. I am so sorry I never realized.”

“You aren’t… You don’t hate me?” Joan asked, voice tiny.

“Never.”

“They disowned me,” she whispered.

Mary’s heart broke for her. “Then they are fools. Come in, please.”

Seated on the couch Joan bit her lip, tears welling up. “They said they’d r-rather have a demon as a grandson than a daughter like me.”

“Then they can have neither. I’m no daughter of theirs if they would hurt you so.”

“You don’t have-”

“I do. I love you no matter who you love Joan.”

Joan sobbed and Mary drew her close so she could cry on her shoulder. She clutched to Mary’s blouse as though afraid she would disappear.

“I’m s-s-s-sorry I n-never told- told you,” Joan choked out.

“Do not be. I am sorry you did not feel that you could trust me to know.”

“I t-tried.”

“And now I know.”

Joan slowly hiccupped her way into silence. Mary looked up at Teresa and found her staring at the two of them in envy. “It has been a while, Teresa.”

“It has,” she said cautiously.

“Thank you for supporting Joan all these years. I only wish I could have supported the both of you.”

“I did it because-” Teresa stopped, looking afraid of her own daring. “Because…Because I love her.”

“Love you too,” Joan whispered.

Teresa flushed. Mary smiled, The two of them really were incredibly well matched. She was almost surprised that she had never seen it before. James and his companion looked uncomfortable, both sitting stiffly on their chairs. They occasionally exchanged glances that Mary found she could not read.

“I am afraid that we have not met,” Mary said, looking over to the unknown man. “Am I to assume that you two were also a part of this plan?”

There was a flash of defiance in his eyes as James raised his head. “This is my husband, Gregory.”

Mary smiled but her soul hurt to know that his defiance was born of the unknowing rejection of everyone he’d ever known. “I am glad to hear that both of you found happiness. Am I correct in assuming that this was planned, or did you four just get incredibly lucky?”

“Gregory found out that Joan and I were dating and we came up with the plan together,” Teresa said. “But now we won’t have to pretend to be married to the wrong person. Right?”

“Right,” Mary said.

“Do you think that the reverend at your church will marry us?” Joan asked. “I realize our situation is a little strange, but I’d really like to walk down the aisle towards the right person.”

“I am positive that Father Anthony will be thrilled to do so. For now, however, what did you bring with you? I must see if we cannot accommodate you here… Although we only have the one spare bedroom.” Mary frowned. That would not do.

“Do not trouble yourself,” Gregory said. “We have money of our own.”

“It is no trouble! I am more than happy to accommodate you all.”

“Hey, Mary?” Joan asked.

“Yes?”

“Want to make us dinner first? I’m hungry.”

Mary laughed. “Yes, of course. I need to start dinner anyhow.”

As she moved around the kitchen they asked a few thousand questions about the city, the king and queen, Gaster, Impact, Averia. They wanted to hear her thoughts on the many rumors humans had spread about Delta. Most of them were false. She did not miss the starry looks in their eyes when she confirmed that yes, monsters married others of their same sex quite often.

They all glanced at her nervously when the door opened.

“”Hello Gaster,” Mary called. “We have guests, apologies for not informing you but I am afraid I was not aware they were coming either.”

“It is no trouble. I have an uninvited guest of my own.”

“Rejected by my own brother. Ouch.”

“Averia?” Mary said. “What are you doing here?”

Her husband and sister-in-law rounded the corner into the kitchen, appraising their human guests.

“A very large wolf told me you had some guests. Good to meet you four,” she said.

“And what about Impact’s information made you think you needed to come here?”

“You guys don’t have enough room for them and I do.”

“You do? I mean, of course you do, but…” Mary trailed off, uncertain.

“Not that big a deal. Besides, it’s always my pleasure to help out relatives.”

“Maybe you can ask Joan for advice,” Gaster said.

Averia fowned. “Advice on what?”

“Flirting with women. Perhaps you can finally manage more than a two sentence conversation with the next woman you speak to.”

“Fuck off Dings,” Averia said, face flushed.

“Wait, you…?” Joan asked. “You’re, um, like us?”

“Yup,” Averia said easily. “It’s actually pretty common around here.”

“It is?”

“It is, and yet she still cannot get a girlfriend,” Gaster said.

Averia made a very rude gesture in his direction and Mary laughed. Gregory muttered something under his breath that made James blush.

“What was that?” Mary asked.

“Oh! I was just saying that your sister-in-law reminded me of James,” he said, embarrassed.

“He was definitely worse,” Teresa said. “I seem to remember you kissing him once and he still didn’t realize that you wanted to date him.”

James’ face went red. “I did not!”

“He did,” Gregory said.

“Once Averia ran head first into a wall after a woman said she liked her horns,” Gaster said.

Averia threw her hands up. “Fine, I guess it’s make fun of Averia day. Yes, let us all laugh at my inability to think around pretty women.”

“It is pretty funny,” Mary said. “Now sit down, I am ready to eat.”

That night the four newcomers found themselves in Averia’s house, and only a week later both pairs had found homes they liked. The weddings took place on the same day a few months after they’d arrived, Gregory and Teresa walking each other down the aisle and handing the other over to their spouse. More than a few tears were shed as they took their vows and kissed each other. Afterwards the band started playing, a call to everyone that the dancefloor was open. The new spouses were lost in each other, weaving through their many guests without seeing anything but each other.

“They look happy,” she said, watching them spin from the table she was seated at with Gaster and Averia.

“They do. Are you envious?” he asked.

“What? Oh, no. I am happy for them.”

“Your memories of our wedding must be as… unpleasant as mine.”

“I assure you they are worse. I really did believe I was going to be some kind of ritualistic sacrifice you know.”

“Considering how your parents reacted to us I am unsurprised.”

“Do you want to dance?” Mary asked suddenly. It was part effort to redirect the conversation, part genuine question.

Gaster sputtered. “Excuse me?”

“Do you not want to?”

“Ah… Well…”

Mischief danced in Mary’s eyes as she looked at him. “Do not tell me that the great Wingdings Gaster cannot dance?”

He huffed. “Yes, fine, I cannot dance.”

“We could fix that.”

“Your toes would not thank you.”

“I would thank you.”

“Absolutely not.”

Realizing that he was serious, Mary turned to Averia. “Would you like to dance?”

“Eh, why not.” Averia bowed low, extending a hand. “May I have this dance, my lady?”

Mary laughed. “Why yes you may.”

They spun on the dancefloor to an energetic song that left Mary short of breath. The next dance was one she’d done only with friends, a song that required the passing of partners. Averia surrendered her to Joan, who spun her into the arms of a man she did not know. She passed through the arms of a dozen strangers and friends alike before the song ended and the band began to play a slow waltz. She bowed to Kindle and left the dancefloor to find her husband. She found him already approaching her, face strangely set with determination. He took her hand and they returned to the crowd of dancers.

“I thought you did not want to dance?” Mary teased.

Gaster stopped looking at the pink flush across her cheeks and the lively sparkle of her eyes long enough to say, “I changed my mind.”

He was stiff and they were moving just a little slower than most of the other dancers but Mary enjoyed dancing with him. It was thrilling to be so close. It felt taboo, almost as though she were breaking some kind of law and thoroughly loving it.

“All that and you only stepped on my toes once,” she teased when they were back at their table.

“I was under the impression that not stepping on your partner’s feet is more of a minimal expectation than an accomplishment.”

Mary laughed. “Perhaps. Either way, thank you. I know you were not particularly interested in dancing.”

“I believe I have pushed my luck far enough for one night, but I did quite enjoy it. You are an excellent dancer Mary.”

She would return to the dancefloor periodically over the course of the night with her sister, her new sister-in-law, her old sister-in-law, and several of the church members, but while all of the dances were fun, none of them held quite the same spark she’d felt when she’d danced with Gaster.

Despite this, or perhaps even because of it, their relationship had become strained. Their first night back in their house Mary had nearly followed Gaster to his room instead of going to hers, and she spent the rest of the night missing his comforting presence. Gaster found himself touching her more often than he intended. He would tap her shoulder to get her attention, or move to take her hand on their walks home. He missed being in a crowded room and feeling as though they were the only ones who mattered, and yes, he admitted to himself one night, he dearly missed waking up to find her at his side. Once Mary pointed out a smudge of grease on his cheek and when he failed to find it had wiped it away with her thumb. A second later they realized what she’d done and couldn’t speak with each other for the rest of the day. Their home life became tense as they both became awkward in each other’s presence or looked for excuses to be apart. Somehow the time away from each other only made their desires worse.

Yet it wasn’t until Gaster asked Averia to meet with him one afternoon that either of them spoke about it.

“How have you been?” he asked, looking distracted.

“Peachy. You?”

“I… am not sure.”

“Tell me about it. Maybe I can help you figure it out.”

Gaster stared down at his plate, brow knit, dark half circles under his sockets. “It is Mary. We have barely spoken in the last few weeks, and when we are together it is uncomfortable at best. I do not understand what I have done wrong.”

“You sure about that?”

His shoulders hunched. He didn’t reply.

“Dings, I’m not an idiot and neither are you. We both know what’s going on.”

“I did not, at first. I am a fool.”

“No, you’re not. Somebody a lot smarter than both of us told me that love makes fools of all of us.”

Gaster flinched. “Please do not use that word.”

“You’ve fallen in love with her. Or am I wrong?”

“I am wrong! Wrong for her and wrong for having not controlled myself,” he said bitterly.

“Elaborate.”

“To begin, the age gap is atrocious. She is scarcely twenty four. I am forty six, and that is without including the years I lived as a human. I could be her grandfather!”

“We’re not human Dings. We don’t age like they do.”

“And? That does not diminish the many, many years I have on her! She is practically a child!”

“A child who’s a few classes from a master’s degree? No, Dings, she’s old enough to make this decision.”

“Oh? Then ignore the disparity in our ages. I am her boss, Averia. Were you not the one who spoke so vehemently against superior and employee relationships?”

“You’re already married.”

“That changes nothing!”

“It changes everything. No, shut the fuck up and listen you idiot. Nearly two years ago you married Mary because Magore told you that he needed you to. She married you because she had no choice. You two both thought you’d be stuck with each other in misery until she died. Now you’ve both got a chance to be genuinely happy, and you think that’s a bad thing? Your situation isn’t anything like the one I was talking about. Mary is headstrong and she won’t let you order her around, and you have done nothing to use your position to manipulate her. You’re creating problems where there don’t need to be any,” she said sharply.

“You do not understand.”

“Really. What am I missing then?”

Gaster sighed miserably and buried his head in his hands. “I cannot believe I have so little control over myself.”

“It’s not a bad thing to lose control sometimes.”

“I sense the pot calling the kettle black.”

Gaster remained hiding as Averia slowly worked her way through her glass of wine.

“Do you truly think my feelings for her are returned?” he asked.

“Yup.”

“Understand that if you are wrong I will make Mary’s life very uncomfortable by telling her my unrequited feelings.”

“You don’t need to worry about that. She’s in just as deep as you are.”

“What?”

“You think people just make scarves for people they don’t like?” she asked, gesturing towards the red scarf around his neck.

He touched it, playing with it nervously. “It does not necessarily mean she is in- interested.”

“So you’d rather spend your entire life pining after your not-really-yours-wife?”

“I am not pining!”

“The entire lab keeps asking me if you two are going to stop flirting at work any time soon.”

“Oh gods,” he groaned. “Have I really been so obvious?”

“Yup. Talk to her.”

“And if it goes south?”

“Then at least you’ll know. Or you’ll realize she feels the same way and bam, happy fucking fairy tale ending. I’ll get you some fireworks.”

The sudden bitter bite in her voice surprised him. He looked over to find she’d dug a coin out of her pocket to spin it on the table like a top. “Is… something wrong?”

“Nope. Listen, even if she doesn’t return your feelings at least you’ll know for sure and you can move on. It’s a bit of a bite the bullet situation, but what isn’t?”

Her words felt rehearsed, practiced, like she’d meant to say them all along. “I suppose that is correct, yes. So what should I do?”

“Dinner,” she said instantly. “Take her out somewhere nice, then tell her what you need to say while you walk home. Wine makes it easier to talk and she’ll appreciate the effort.”

Again, like a prerecorded message. “Why is it that I get the impression you already knew I would come to you for advice?”

Averia grunted, silver coin dancing across her fingers. “You’re the one who calls me paranoid. Take a guess.”

Gaster frowned at her uncharacteristic behavior. “Just tell me.”

“I know people, and I know how they work. I play and reply worst case scenarios in my head until I know what I need to do. An infinite number of plans for an infinite number of possibilities. You’re as predictable as the rest.”

“I- Excuse me?”

“Forget it. This conversation is done. Besides, I’m not the one you want to spend your time with, now am I?”

“What is wrong with you today?” he asked.

“Don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Are you a child or an adult long past throwing tantrums?” Gaster snapped.

“Let me be less subtle. Fuck off, Wingdings, I’m not in the mood.”

He ground his teeth. He hated when Averia used his entire first name; it always meant she was being an ass. “I will not, as you so eloquently put it, ‘fuck off’.

The coin hit the table, spinning as it settled. Averia’s eyes drill into him. “Leave me the hell alone. I gave you what you wanted, right? So you can go.”

“It is Magore and Asae, isn’t it.”

Averia silently picked up the coin again, staring at the king’s seal on the front.

“For the love of- Is this about Asgore? Again?” he demanded.

Her fist slammed against the table. “They’re planning for their own deaths!”

“They are both more than five hundred years old! Of course they are ready to move on!”

“Their people still need them!”

“Oh please. Do not pretend that you are worried for others. You,” he said, jabbing a finger her way, “Are throwing a temper tantrum because they did not listen to you! The same as the fit you threw once you got to Widriver - don’t look surprised, do you think anyone within the city walls could not hear you two bellowing like wild animals? - because Magore would not let you go! You behave like a spoiled child denied their favorite toy when anyone does not follow your words to the letter. And I will not stand here while you take that anger out on me!” Fuming he shoved his chair away from the table, ignoring the many curious gazes on the two of them.

“Twenty more years.”

“What are you blabbering about now?” he snapped.

“At his current rate of growth Asgore reaches maturity in twenty years. And my two oldest friends, the people to whom I owe everything I have and am, die.”

“And that is their righ-”

“And then,” she continued, staring at the table without seeing it, “If I’m lucky, I get another sixteen years before my brother dies and I get to sprinkle his dust over my dead sister’s body before we stick it in the ground to rot.”

“You are severely underestimating me if you think I am weak enough to fall apart when Mary dies.”

“Was Warren’s husband weak? Or that elemental that just didn’t show up to the labs one day? What about Noise’s mom? You’re letting your ego talk for you Wingdings.”

“When you finally remember that you’re supposed to be the Captain of the Royal Guard and not a snivelling five year old come find me.”

With that he was out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Averia’s flat glare turned the curious eyes away, the boisterous air of the bar returning as everyone either forgot or made bets on the fight between the Royal Scientist and the Guard’s Captain. Before long Averia left as well. She gave a short wave to the guards at the city gates.

She followed the hard packed carriage and horse marked trail that eventually lead around a corner that put her out of sight of the city. There she broke away to trudge through the long wild grass and eventually through densely packed trees. Her feet crushed fallen leaves and twigs as she followed the path that wasn’t. Weaving between trees, activating her old magic markers as she went, she eventually came to a very small hill that stood out only for its marked lack of trees. Maybe they had been there once, but the hill had been used for moon and sun lit rituals by a group of druid women for centuries and claimed by her predecessor after they had gone. They were gone now, off to wander the world with the elemental who’d been Gaster’s mentor and close friend.

“I wonder if you’ve managed to confess to Korei yet, Captain Viden.”

She laid down on the grass, feeling the cool of the earth seeping up into her bones. Faintly she could hear the movements of animals through the forest, birds calling to each other, crickets just beginning to come out. Above the sky was a curtain painted in layers of watercolor that slowly slipped away to reveal the stars. As it grew darker more appeared, some large enough to touch, others so distant they might not actually exist.

Somewhere an owl asked, “Who? Who?”

She looked up, and up, and up, and then imagined what was past that. Infinity, according to Korei’s theories. An unending sprawl of planets and suns, meteors and voids they had no explanation for, peoples that their lives would never touch, the fading light of stars dead millions of years before even the Earth under her existed. So many things that would continue to exist no matter how bad her choices on this planet. An entire universe full of people whose lives would never be impacted by her actions, no matter how world ending her problems might seem.

Everyone she’d ever known could die tomorrow and it would not impact the people out there. Suns would burn on, the world would keep spinning. To most, that was an uncomfortable thought. For her, it was a comfort when it seemed like the fate of it all rested on her shoulders. Sure, space was a giant, uncaring, largely incomprehensible mess of gasses and rocks, but it also didn’t expect anything of her. It couldn’t.

This was her one safe space, the one spot that was hers and hers alone. No one could find her there. She had tripwire spells across the entire forest and could hear every living thing for miles. There was no danger there.

She let out a slow sigh. She refused to think. The world would be there tomorrow even if she put her duties down for the night.

She woke up the next morning covered in a thin layer of dew, a young garter snake wrapped around her wrist. She took him by the back of the head and put him onto the grass, where he promptly made his escape. A long, leisurely stretch later, she began her trek back to the city. It was time to have a talk with her brother, but first… clean clothes.

 

He arrived a few minutes before one. She let him in with a quiet greeting.

“You scared my secretary to death, by the way,” he said.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“She said you looked like you’d been sleeping in a dirt pile. Not that I assume that is far from the truth.”

“She delivered the note, that’s all I care about.”

They took their seats and Gaster totally ignored his food, looking at her expectantly. She took her time chewing.

“So. Yesterday,” she said.

“Yesterday.”

“I shouldn’t have said what I did. After the stuff about you and Mary, I mean.”

“And?”

“And it’s Asae and Magore’s choice to hand their crowns over to the next generation. I have no place meddling in it any more than I should meddle in your relationships.”

“You are my sister. That, by default, makes you a factor in any relationship I am in. But I do not appreciate being told what you think I want or need to hear instead of your honest opinion. It removes any value from your words.”

“I know. And I am sorry for bitching at you instead of Asae.”

“Apology accepted. Now. What exactly happened yesterday?”

Averia barked out a laugh. “Nothing new. Asae’s just thrilled that some girl from Magore’s clan - she’s not related to him, don’t give me that look - is coming here soon to meet Asgore. She’s the same age, Asae said she’s a cute little thing named Toriel.”

“Ah.”

“She said she hoped she’d still be around when they get married. She’s sad that she’ll never get to meet her grandchild, so she’s been… she’s been working on getting them birthday presents. Said Asgore can tell them that they’re from their grandmother. She said it like it was nothing.”

“You have had ten years to become accustomed to the idea. It is no fault of hers that you have yet to do so.”

“I know.”

“You need to work on that. Immediately.”

“I know.”

“Then you should already have started. Now. Regarding your comments about me yesterday. Do you know what none of the people that you mentioned had that I do?”

“A lot of things come to mind.”

“None of them had anything else to live for. I do.”

“What, your research? Dings that doesn’t change anything.”

“Do not be obtuse. I am obviously referring to you, Averia.”

“I… You lost me.”

“I am aware that Mary will pass long before I do. Holding onto hope that she will become a monster after her death is giving myself false security unless she dies in ways I very much hope she does not. And yes, I will mourn her loss, but I have more than one person to live for. You need me in your life as much as I need you, and I will not leave you if I have any choice in the matter.”

“You can’t know that you won’t dust when she dies.”

“Can’t I? It is my soul. I would rather think I could keep it from dying. Every piece of research I’ve found on the topic says that the closer the bonds between the bereaved monster and their remaining loved ones the less likely it is for them to die when their partner or partners pass on.”

“You really think that’ll be enough?”

“Of course. I do not base my theories on anything less than exceptional research.”

“Alright. Alright,” Averia sighed. “Just tell me. Do you love her?”

“I do.”

“Are we talking ‘I want to sleep with her’ or ‘I want to sleep with her and wake up the next morning to make pancakes and talk about the news’?”

“The latter.”

“Last one. Do you really, genuinely believe that you can make her happy?”

“I do, and I will work hard to ensure I am correct.”

“Okay then. I believe you and I shouldn’t have been such an ass yesterday.”

“I was not exactly without fault. I should have noticed that you were not in the best condition to give me advice on my relationship.”

“Eh. I should’ve been less selfish.”

“We are both at fault. Now, tell me more about this Toriel.”

Not much later they realized that lunch would have to be cut short - their talk had taken up most of an hour and Gaster held himself to the same standards he expected of his subordinates. Just before she opened the door, Averia paused.

“Hug?” she offered, arms spread.

“Hug.”

“Want to know what I figured out last night?” Averia whispered, her head on his shoulder.

“Yes.”

“I swore that I’d protect you and I will keep that promise if I have to move mountains to do it. But I can’t box you off from the world doing it. You’ve got to make your own choices regardless of what I think and if I love you half as much as I should as your sister then I’ll step back and let you do what you want to.”

“Thank you for trusting me. I know that this is difficult for you.”

“Magore’s right. I need to get over not having total control of everything in my personal life. I’ve gotta be Averia the person instead of just Averia, Captain of the Royal Guard.”

“You can be both.”

“I’m still working on that one.”

As she opened the door for him she asked, “So, are you going to speak with Mary tonight?”

“I think not. We’re rather busy at the moment, both of us are exhausted by the end of the night. Why do you ask? Do your amazing powers of prediction see something I should know about?”

“Ha. Ha. You’re hilarious. Although… I’m pretty sure if you wait for longer than a few days Mary will come to me for advice on how to confess to you.”

“You assume she has anything to confess.”

“And you’re still really bad at reading people. See you later, Dings.”

“Good bye Averia..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody else ever wonder how the people close to them feel when boss monsters choose to have kids? I mean, they're basically choosing to die to ensure the next generation. For Averia and people like her that are tasked to protect the boss monsters it must feel like failing to do your job in a way.


	12. Geniuses Being Idiots

Averia peered at Gaster’s work, eyeing it critically. “Dings, you do know that you generally start by getting a smaller project right before you move on to shit like this, right?”

“Bah. Who cares if we cannot complete the pistols when we can have a cannon?”

“Everybody who doesn’t want to lug a cannon around on their back?”

“It is a lightweight cannon.”

“What it is is unwieldy. You’d hit people in the head carrying it.”

“Yes, well, I am working on that. Theoretically it can be stored in the same space that items stored within pocket magicks are.”

“Theoretically.”

Mary walked up, clipboard in hand. “We are working to make theory reality. Although you could say that we do that every day.”

“You sound like an advertisement when you put it like that,” Averia said.

“Yes, well, I have been working on a flier for interns. Most of ours have either quit or become full fledged researchers already.”

“Indeed. My best assistant isn’t an assistant anymore and now I need somebody else to check my work,” Gaster said.

Mary frowned. “I do not remember anyone but myself looking over your work. Who are you referring to?”

“You don’t remember my best assistant? I seem to recall her helping me quite often. She’s quite brilliant, very well liked, and I do not believe I have ever met anyone quite as quick of wit. Quite unfortunate that since she has begun studying for her next degree she has had so little time for me.”

Mary’s confused expression cleared. “Oh my, she does sound quite special.”

“She is,” Gaster agreed easily.

“Now that you have mentioned it, I do miss being an intern on occasion. One of my mentors was very kind to me and so incredibly patient. I owe him a great deal.”

“I am sure that he enjoyed mentoring you just as much as you enjoyed working for him.”

Averia watched the exchange with exasperation. She caught Grey Hand’s eyes and the other rolled her eyes, grinning. Averia snorted. She wasn’t the only one seeing the irony then. Two of the greatest minds of the world and they were both playing the oblivious lovebird.

As she went to leave that afternoon Mary caught her attention and waved her to the side.

“What’s up?” she asked.

“Ah. It is a… sensitive subject. Are you going to be busy tomorrow afternoon?”

“I am, but I can do tomorrow night if you’re willing to wait until after eight.”

“Oh dear. No, that will not work, I have to open the labs the morning after.”

“Wednesday?”

“Meetings all day. Friday?”

“Visit from Lakebed’s king. Saturday?”

“I have a lecture to attend. Sunday afternoon?”

“Uh… maybe? I know Magore’s going to have a few visitors on Sunday and I’m not sure if Noise’ll be available.”

Mary laughed. “Goodness, when did we get to be so busy?”

“I’ve always been busy, you just had a more flexible schedule. I have a few hours inbetween things on Monday night, will that work for you?”

“Yes, it will. Should I arrive at seven?”

“Eight’s better.”

“Very well. I will see you on Monday at eight.”

“See you.”

 

She’d just finished changing out of her formal Captain’s attire and into clothes a bit better suited to a night of watching nothing happen outside of the city walls when she heard Mary’s knock.

“You’re early,” Averia said, opening the door for Mary.

“I know, apologies. My meeting ended a little early and it seemed a waste to go home for all of ten minutes.”

“Eh, it’s no problem. You want something to drink?”

“Just water please.”

She followed her into the kitchen and accepted the glass handed to her. Averia drained hers and set the empty glass down. “Alright, spill it.”

“I am sorry?”

“You’ve got something on your mind, right? Something you want to talk to me about?”

“Ah.” Mary fidgeted nervously. “Was I that obvious?”

“You invited yourself over to my house. Yes.”

“Do you think that Gaster noticed?”

“Debatable. He was elbow deep in that cannon thing of his and it’s been a week since then. He probably forgot.”

“That is… highly likely.”

“I know. So, tell me what’s going on.”

Mary stared down at the table, playing with a sleeve. “It is not a matter that I am comfortable discussing.”

“Okay,” Averia said slowly. “But you do want to talk about it?”

“I… yes.”

“Then let me guess. This has something to do with Dings.”

“In a manner of speaking.”

“So what, did somebody say something about him to you?”

Mary shook her head.

“You’ve gotta give me a little more than that Mary.”

Still she hesitated. “It is a complicated matter to discuss so frankly.”

“Well if you want to talk about it you’ve gotta start talking. Unless you’re saying it’d be easier to talk to somebody else?”

Mary laughed shortly. “I am afraid it is not a topic that I can discuss with anyone else.”

“It’s about the marriage, isn’t it.”

“Indeed.”

“Is something wrong?”

“I would not say that it is wrong…”

“Did you find somebody else?”

“No!”

“What? It’s a reasonable assumption. It isn’t like either of you got to marry for love.”

Mary shook her head, biting her lip. “I am afraid that is exactly the problem. I… I believe I have fallen in love with him.”

“Ah.”

“And he cannot feel the same way. I am human, and so much younger. I am scarcely qualified to be his research assistant, much less his partner in truth.”

“Mary, we’ve been over this. He’s twenty eight. You’re twenty four. Sure, it’s a gap, but it isn’t like that’s a deal breaker.”

“He may be twenty eight by monster standards, but he has still lived for nearly three times what I have! There is so much life experience that he has that I am lacking. In comparison I am a child.”

“Does he seem that much older to you?”

“No, he does not.”

“Then why do you think it’d be that different for him?”

“How often is a child aware of how young they sound in comparison to an adult?”

“I’m older than you and Dings by a hell of a lot and you don’t seem any younger than he is from my point of view.”

“You see us both as children.”

Averia sighed. “No, I don’t. You’re both capable adults and I’m a moron. Why would we see you as any younger than him?”

“To begin with, I act like a spoiled child.”

“Hey, no you don’t.”

“I am taking advantage of your kindness and forcing you to listen to my problems. I do not know what else to call such behavior.”

“Asking your sister-in-law for advice? Getting support from a friend? You’d do the same for me if I asked right?”

“I… Well, yes, I suppose.”

“Then stop acting like you’re asking too much. You’re an adult Mary. Both by our standards and by yours. So what’s the problem with loving Dings?”

“We are married,” Mary said heavily.

“You’ve lost me. Isn’t that a good thing? Your arranged marriage worked out and now you love him. Woo hoo. Happily ever after.”

“No!”

“Okay, okay, why’s it so bad?”

“It is bad because it means that if he does not want me then he is still stuck with me for the rest of my life! What happens if I tell him how I feel and he has to tell me that he has never wanted a wife? Or what if he does not like women? I have never seen him show a preference for any gender. What if the entire idea of me being attracted to him causes him nothing but disgust?”

“Mary-”

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back months worth of frustrated tears. “And it is even worse if he does like women but simply does not like me! I have nothing to offer but services a maid could provide, and a maid would not ask for his heart. I know I am not unattractive, but there is little about me that truly sets me apart either. What if he prefers red hair, or short hair?”

“Uh, you might-”

“What shall I do if the entire reason he does not want me is because I am human? I cannot do anything about that! And to tell him, and be rejected, and have to live and work with him knowing that he knows how I feel. I could not endure that. I could not make his meals and present my work to him knowing that I love the man I am married to, and he feels nothing for me! I will not! I do not deserve that!” Mary stopped for a half second, voice breaking. “He does not deserve that.”

“Mary.” Her name was a low groan.

“What!” she shouted, finally looking up to glare at Averia.

The skeleton monster had her face buried in one hand, her other pointing towards her door. Mary felt her breath catch as she saw daylight streaming in through the unobstructed doorway.

Standing there, one hand still on the doorknob, was Gaster. He stared at her, sockets wide, expression frozen in shock. Mary leapt up from her chair and tried to say something, anything, to diffuse the situation but ended up stammering herself into silence instead.

“Mary… Are you-? What was that?” he finally asked.

“Nothing!”

“I am not sure that it was nothing.”

“N-no, really, I- it doesn’t matter!”

“Alright, that’s it.” Averia interrupted by slamming her hands down on her table, glaring at the both of them. “I have thirty minutes before I need to be at the wall. In that time I need to eat, stop by to check in with Noise, and get rid of this fucking migraine.”

“S-s-sorry,” Mary stammered.

“Don’t be. I was glad to listen, and now it’s your turn to listen to me. I was going to say you need to sit him down and tell him how you’re feeling. You skipped step one, so make damn sure you get step two right.”

“You cannot-” Gaster began.

“And you,” Averia said, jabbing a clawed fingertip at his face. “The foundation of any relationship is?”

“Er… communication?”

“Good, you’ve actually listened to me. So why the fuck haven’t you been communicating?”

Gaster did not reply, ducking his head to stare at his shoes. Averia threw her hands into the air.

“Exactly! So get yourselves the fuck home and have a goddamn-”

“Averia!” Mary gasped.

“- conversation for once in your goddamn lives. Now get going!”

Averia physically but gently pushed them out of her house, shutting the door firmly behind her. Mary looked at Gaster. He looked back. The door creaked open.

“Also, be nice to each other. I like both of you and if you hurt each other I’m gonna have to beat both of you up and I don’t want to.”

The door closed with a final click.

Mary’s head spun, trying to figure out when Gaster had arrived, how much he’d heard, exactly what she had said because for the life of her it was all a vague blur-

“Mary,” Gaster said, voice quiet. “May I speak with you at home?”

“I- Yes, of course,” she said, eyes burning with unshed tears. He was angry. Of course he was angry - who wouldn’t be? She followed behind him like a prisoner to the execution block, trying to still the trembling of her lower lip. She would not shame herself by crying here.

They walked in silence, opened the door in silence, took seats on the couch in silence. Mary hung her head. She had to speak if only to get the torture done sooner.

“How much did you hear?” she asked.

“Most everything after you began shouting. I intended to knock, but the door was not properly latched.”

Mary bit her lip. There was no denying it then. No excuses. No more quiet dinners, holding hands on the way home, casual joking with each other.

No more deceiving herself.

“There is something I must confess,” he said solemnly. “I hope that- Wait, that isn’t- Let me- That is, I meant to say- Oh gods.”

Gaster groaned loudly, burying his face in his hands. “Apologies. I had planned this around asking you out to dinner and now I fear my prepared speech is rather… lacking.”

“You already knew?” Mary asked, horrified.

“What? No, of course not! If I had I would have confessed this to you much sooner!!”

“Confessed?” Mary echoed, confused.

“Er, well, yes.” He cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders and looking at her with determination. “I must confess to you that I have fallen in love.”

Mary’s heart shattered. She could feel the tears she’d been trying to hold back streaming down her face even as she tried to hide them. Of course he would already have another. Of course he had found someone who was worthy of him, was able to stand by his side as a true partner.

“Mary?” Gaster sounded startled. “What is wrong?”

“N-nothing. I am- I am happy for you,” she choked out, shooting to her feet, clenched fists trembling. “I am going to m-m-my room now.”

“Wait, why- Mary!”

She fled upstairs, ignoring Gaster’s cries from behind her. She could not face him when she was like this. She did not know how to congratulate him when her heart was breaking any more than she knew how he could tell her he’d fallen in love with another after having heard that she loved him. She slammed the door behind her and fell to her bed, hiding her face in her hands.

“Mary? I do not understand,” Gaster said, standing just outside of her door. “Please let me come in.”

She couldn’t find her voice but she shook her head silently, shaking. Her door opened a moment later.

“Mary?”

She tried to tell him to go away but her voice failed her at that critical moment. His footsteps approached slowly, coming to a stop just in front of her. She could not raise her head.

One of his hands took hers, pulling it, unresisting, into his grasp. She could see him through the blur of her tears kneeling in front of her.

“Did I… misunderstand?” he asked, hesitating. “I thought…”

“Please go,” she finally managed.

“But, Mary-”

“I understand!” she cried, pulling her hand away. “You do not love me and I was a fool for having fallen for you. Just… please, Gaster, I need to be alone now.”

“Did you just… You have fallen for me?”

She nodded, teeth sunk into her lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Mary, if you love me then why are you crying?”

“I would have thought that obvious,” she said bitterly.

“I- It is not.”

“You have just confessed your love for another. I am sorry, but I cannot pretend to be happy about this. Please. Leave me.”

“Mary I love you.”

She felt the world freeze, breath stopped in her lungs. “You… what?”

“I am so sorry if I did not make myself clear but I fell in love with you Mary, not someone else. I- I will be honest, I cannot even imagine doing so. I would have told you earlier but I was so afraid that you would feel obliged to reciprocate or be disgusted at the very thought. I fell in love with you months ago. I am really not sure when it happened, I have tried to figure it out but it is rather difficult to pin down… Averia told me that I needed only talk to you but I could not. Did not. And now I am rambling, but Mary please know I do not love someone else. It is just you.”

“You love… me,” she breathed, disbelieving.

“I do. And you love me?” he asked, suddenly uncertain.

“Yes! I do, I have loved you for months now and I was too afraid to say anything!”

“Then…” Gaster seemed dumbstruck, as though his plans had only extended to his own confession and no further. He rose to his feet and looked down at her uncertainly. Her hands still in his, she stood to meet him.

“Where does this leave us?” Mary asked.

“I… am not sure,” he confessed. “Where do you want to be?”

“I do not know.”

“Neither do I.”

Mary hesitated. “Perhaps… we could begin by attempting to follow normal courtship rules?”

“I do not think your father would much appreciate it if I asked his permission to court you.”

She rolled her eyes. “You know what I meant.”

He laughed quietly. “I did. I think that you are correct.”

Suddenly, he smirked, stiffly bringing her hand to his teeth and pressing them to it in a kiss. “Do I have your permission to court you then, beautiful lady?”

“Of course, but… Gaster?”

“Yes?”

“Forgive me, but that was… er....”

He sighed. “It was moronic.”

“I would not use that word. Perhaps theatrical?” Comical might also work, but she did not want to add to the despondence on his face.

“Damned handbook…”

“Handbook?”

Chagrined, Gaster crossed his arms defensively as his cheekbones flushed. “Yes. I was under the impression that they would be of assistance. I now understand why the librarian seemed so concerned.”

Mary hid a grin with a cough. “Ah. You should demand a refund.”

“Perhaps I will on the grounds that the advice within was a complete failure.”

“I do not know about failure. I did find it rather charming, even if perhaps not in the way it was intended.”

Gaster blushed, stuttered, and quickly excused himself from the room. Mary hid her giggles until he was gone, but she was not laughing at him. She could not untie the knot of emotion in her chest, but she knew it was warm and buzzing there.

He’d read handbooks on dating just so he could impress her. That was… so very like him. Kind, clumsy, enthusiastic and just a little naive. It was reassuring. This was Gaster as she had always known him. As she had come to love him.

Perhaps everything was not changing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They got married in chapter one, and it was chapter twelve before they confessed. Weirdest slow burn ever


	13. Learning At Our Own Pace

The next morning she woke to a wax sealed letter slipped under her door. It bore what she knew to be Gaster’s best handwriting. She chose to ignore the fact that he had forgotten to write in plain script instead of the somewhat ridiculous looking Wingdings.

She picked it up, smiling. It was kind of him to write a letter in an attempt to make their courtship more ‘normal’. The wax seal parted easily and she unfolded the letter with eager fingers.

It was… Well, ‘stiff’ was too kind a word. There were words she was not entirely sure were words crammed into sentences three times too long despite being technically correct. She felt as though she would need a few hours and a rather extensive dictionary to muddle through the whole thing.

Luckily it was not the first time she had been faced with such writing. She skimmed through it for the important sentences and pulled them apart until she had a general idea of what he was trying to tell her. Removing the unnecessary wordiness of the letter, it read;

Dear Mary,

I would like to ask you to join me for dinner tonight at our usual restaurant. I think seven would be the best time.

Sincerely,  
Gaster

  
Now if only it hadn’t been written onto an entire page front and back. Annoying as it was to dissect such language she still appreciated the effort he’d put in. He was trying, for her, to do what he thought she wanted.

As she descended the stairs she called, “So, should I respond in the form of a letter or is a verbal answer permissible?”

“Either?”

She laughed. “Then yes, I would very much enjoy going to dinner with you. I do wonder what the Youngs will think of us acting as though we are on our first date after being married for so long.”

“Hopefully they will assume we had an argument or something similar.”

“What would we even argue about?” Mary asked, searching through the fridge.

“Er… The wallpaper?”

“I thought you liked the green?”

“I do.”

“I do too. Argument settled. Which do you prefer, apples or oranges?”

“Apples.”

“Well darn. I could pick oranges for the sake of beginning an argument.”

“Apples are superior because you do not need to peel them.”

“Orange peels keep the fruit clean. Besides, orange trees put on more fruit than apple trees.”

“And therefore more fruit is wasted. It is also much easier to eat around an apple core than orange seeds.”

“There are many uses for oranges that preserve the results for longer than the shelf life of the fruit. Oranges also come in convenient sections that are easier to eat than biting into an entire apple.”

“Convenient sections that then cover your hands in orange juice.”

“Apples do the same.”

“Oranges- This is absurd. Why are we actually debating this?”  
  
Mary laughed. “You started it!”

“You encouraged me!”

“You are too easily encouraged.”

“Or perhaps you are very convincing.”

At work that day their coworkers secretly held a meeting to brainstorm ways to get their boss and his wife to stop constantly flirting at work.

 

Mary came down the stairs at five to seven, her hair braided and face made up. It was rather basic kohl, rouge, and powder, but she still felt just a little silly. Gaster was already downstairs, pacing nervously in semi-formal slacks and a button up shirt. He started when he saw Mary.

“You look very nice,” he said.

“You do as well. Shall we go?”

“Let’s.”

He insisted on opening the door to their house for her and doing the same for the door into the restaurant. His nervous fiddling was a match to hers, their conversation stilted and difficult to maintain. They found common ground by talking about their coworkers and the new cannons. The old design had proved faulty - Impact still hadn’t forgiven them for it exploding when he’d helped tested it - and had been scrapped entirely. They traded ideas and thoughts until their food arrived.

Slowly, the nerves faded. Slowly, the both of them realized that this did not need to be different. They did not have to act any differently than they had before. Their easy companionship had not changed, and both still considered the other a very good friend.

By the time they left the restaurant they were back to normal. The awkwardness only returned when they reached their home. They glanced at each other, suddenly uncertain of how to end the night.

Gaster rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “Well, I believe that under normal circumstances I would leave now, but that seems rather ridiculous considering.”

“Indeed. I would invite you in, but, well, it seems a little… unnecessary.”

Inside, and the awkwardness was ramped up. Did the date end when they arrived home, or at the end of the night? Could they now go about their daily routine, or did they need to officially end the date?

They glanced at each other and found themselves unable to look away. It was a magnetic draw, a pull that made both wish they had the courage to take the two steps to close the gap.

Instead, Mary stepped back. “I think… It is time for us to go to bed.”

“Indeed.”

He followed her upstairs and bid her a quick good night as he walked down the hall to his room.

Mary closed the door and stood there, leaning up against the wood, fingers pressed to her lips. She knew what she had wanted. She had seen the same desire written across his face in bold, and yet neither had acted.

In the fairytales, the boy kissed the girl. He was dashing, and bold, and he pursued her to the ends of the Earth. And when it came time for their first kiss he was the one to initiate it. That was the knight in shining armor she had dreamed of since she was a child.

She was no longer that child.

The hallway creaked under her determined stride. Gaster’s door was closed, light streaming from the gap underneath, no sounds coming from within. She knocked firmly.

“Gaster?”

“Mary?” The door opened, Gaster looking down at her in confusion. “Is something the matter?”

“I would like to kiss you.”

His face flushed blue to match her red. “Mary, you do not have to force yourself to do anything.”

“It has nothing to do with forcing myself. I want to. May I?”

“I would very much like to, but are you absolutely-”

She wrapped her arms securely around his neck, lips centimeters from her as she murmured, “Yes.”

Then, her foot slipped. Her lips crashed into his, teeth against teeth as Gaster frantically tried to balance the both of them. His hand found the doorknob and as he pulled the two of them up Mary’s nose was crushed against his face.

“Oops.”

“Indeed.”

“I… may not have planned that very well.”

He chuckled, hand coming up to caress her cheek. “You are constantly surprising me. It is good to know that on occasion you manage to surprise yourself as well.”

This time, the kiss was softer. No hurt noses or bashed teeth or near falls, just her lips to his teeth. Gentle. Right.

It was also short. He pulled back only a moment later, uncertain, the hand on her cheek barely grazing to her skin. He was searching her eyes for any hint of hesitation, some indication that she was forcing herself to be close to him. He found nothing but certainty.

When they met again it was without a hint of hesitation. They were both clumsy with inexperience, but neither knew or cared. It was the inevitable release of months of pining, learning the other as tongues met cautiously, hands released to explore to their hearts’ content. Their heads were spinning in a way that had nothing to do with oxygen when they broke apart. Reluctantly, Mary began to take a step back.

His mouth was moving before his mind caught up. “Do not leave.”

Mary hesitated. “Gaster, I am not yet ready to give myself to you. One day, soon even, but-”

“Mary!” he interrupted, face blue at the very thought, “That is not what I was asking. I would very much enjoy sleeping with you again as we did in Widriver”

“Oh.” Her hesitation lasted only a moment before she turned resolutely to the door. “I will get ready for bed and join you momentarily.”

True to her word she appeared a few minutes later, blew out his candles, and found her way to him in the dark. Their bodies remembered how to accommodate each other, curling together under the blankets without difficulty. Her forehead pressed to his collarbone, arms resting on each other’s waists, soft breaths against his bone. She was warm and soft against him, her body relaxed in his arms. She must be beautiful like this. If only he could see in the dark.

He smiled. He’d been so afraid for her when he’d realized his feelings. Mary liked it best when others were happy, and if she chose to sacrifice her comfort for his he would not ever be able to forgive himself.

Then he’d discovered her feelings and had to find new things to fret over. That he had somehow persuaded her without intending to, or that she was not certain of her feelings. He feared moving too quickly for her comfort. It paralyzed him, stopped him for asking for what he wanted and needed even when he saw the desire for the very same things he wanted in her eyes. He’d thought that for someone like Mary, raised to fear what her husband expected of her, those desires would be frightening.

He should have known better. He’d seen the steel in Mary’s eyes the first night of their ‘marriage’ even hidden as it was by fear and her faked pliancy. Seen the all consuming fires of her determination as she worked tirelessly to save humans and monsters alike when the lycanthropes attacked. Her immense strength on the night of her abduction. Her desires might be foreign to her, but she had not lost to anything or anyone yet and she would not fall to doubt either.

Her hand suddenly touched his cheekbone, her body stretching against his so that their mouths could meet. The kiss was intoxicatingly sweet, his head swimming even when she pulled away.

“Gaster?”

“Yes, my dear?” The pet name slipped out without permission, but it felt right so he did not take it back.

“We are married. If we both desire to share a bed, I see no reason to have separate rooms.”

“We will rearrange the furniture tomorrow.”

She laughed, quiet and sweet. “That would be wonderful.”

“It will be.” Everything would be, as long as he could hear that laugh every day for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, sex shouldn't hurt regardless of genitalia involved. If it does, go slower, use lubrication, and make sure you're actually ready for it. If nothing else works, go to a doctor. There are conditions that make sex uncomfortable that are usually pretty treatable. And if your partner refuses to be considerate of your needs kick them to the curb.


	14. An In-Depth Guide to Embarrassing Your Sister(-In-Law)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're thinking that this title looks familiar, it is. I accidentally merged chapters 13 & 14 while moving them over from Google docs. I was considering leaving them as they were but... I'll be honest, it's mostly because I'd like to end the story on fifteen instead of fourteen. If you've already read the not really a sex scene, skip on to chapter 15.
> 
> And on that note, there is what can be very loosely described as a sex scene at the end of this chapter. It's really as non-graphic as possible, meaning it's very much implied and very much not described. As in you could let a young teen read this without concern. But if you'd like to skip it, feel free.

A month of watching Gaster and Mary grow slowly more accustomed to their new relationship and being mercifully spared from listening to one or the other bemoan their fate found Averia at her home desk, sorting through her letters.

“Junk, junk, maybe… no that is junk, illegible and therefore junk, invitation for lunch with Asae, that’s important…”

A knock to her door interrupted her work. She got up, stretched, and went to answer it. Standing there with his hands stiffly at his sides and a not quite subtle blue tinge to his face was Gaster.

“Oh thank goodness you are home,” he said, sweeping inside.

“Nice to see you too,” she said. By the time she’d turned around he was already pacing a rut into her floorboards. “Is something up with you and Mary?”

“No! Why would you assume that?!”

“Uh… No reason.” She’d really thought this shit was over. “So what can I do for you?”

Gaster spun to face her, determination written across his face. “I need you to give me all of the information you have on coupling with a female human partner.”

It took Averia a moment, but her face lit up a bright purple as her eyes darted to the door like she was considering an escape. “You want what?!”

“It is absolutely essential that I have this knowledge! You are the only person I can turn to!” Gaster said defensively. His face was as blue as hers was purple.

Averia sputtered. “Why the hell are you asking me? I’ve never had sex with a human woman!”

“Who else could I possibly go to?” Gaster asked, exasperated.

“I don’t fucking know! Anyone but your older sister?!”

“Do you think perhaps they might think it strange that I am only just now seeking to know how to please my wife?”

She groaned. “Dings…”

“Please, Averia.”

“Look, you’re smart, there’s no way you won’t be able to figure this out on your own.”

“I did not marry as a human and we both know I have not courted anyone as a monster. I have no experience with this. I would not be able to forgive myself if I hurt Mary or made her regret her choice to truly become my wife under human laws. I need your help.”

“You’re doing a great job of making it sound like you haven’t just asked your older sister how to have sex with your wife.” Defeated, Averia gestured for him to take a seat at her table. “I’ll tell you what I know, but it’s not much.”

“Thank you,” he said, relieved.

“You fucking owe me, this is the last thing I want to be doing this afternoon.”

“I assure you I do not want to be here either.”

“Right.” Averia took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. “First off. Ever heard of a clitoris?”

 

  
A few days of recovering from the trauma that was teaching her younger brother how to have pleasurable sex with his wife later, someone knocked on Averia’s door. She looked up from her notes on potential candidates for the Royal Guard and frowned. She wasn’t expecting anyone. And if this was going to follow the pattern of the last few months…

Mary was standing on her doorstep, face flushed, fingers worrying the hem of her shirt. “Could you perhaps spare a moment to speak with me?”

Averia welcomed her in and offered her a drink that Mary refused in favor of standing awkwardly in the middle of her kitchen until Averia took a seat first. The atmosphere grew steadily more awkward as both waited for the other to begin speaking.

Finally, Averia asked, “So, what brings you to my house?”

“I have a question regarding Gaster that I hope you may be able to answer.”

Averia silently asked what she had done to be cursed with such a fate. “Shoot.”

“Do you, erm…. perhaps… knowwhatkindsofclothesheprefers?”

“Slow down and repeat that.”

Mary shook her head, pushing herself up from the table with a red face. “N-n-no, this was a bad idea, I will be seeing you-”

“Mary. Sit back down.”

She obeyed, burying her face in her hands. “I cannot believe I am asking this of you of all people.”

Averia really couldn’t either. “I heard something about clothes?”

Mary gathered her courage. “Yes. I need to know his… preferences.”

“In… dresses? I’m really not the best person to ask about fashion. I don’t even own a dress.” Actually, Chancery might have given her one once. It might still be buried in her dresser.

Mary shook her head, hair hiding her face. “I am not speaking of those kinds of clothes.”

Averia frowned. “Then you’ve lost me.”

Mary tried and failed to speak for several minutes before she pushed the shoulder of her shift aside and pointed to the tiny silver of bra strap it revealed.

Averia’s jaw hit the floor. She’d thought Gaster was bad, but this might actually be worse. At least with him she’d been able to use dry clinical language and it had only taken a minute or two. Squashing fantasies of leaping out of her window and never returning she steadied herself. “You want my advice on lingerie. To seduce my brother.”

“Please do not put it like that,” Mary squeaked.

“Is this really necessary?”

“I… yes? At least, that is what Grey Hands and the others have said.”

Averia buried her head in her hands. Where had she gone wrong. “First off, urgh. I do not know what he likes. I do not want to know. Second, I know where to go but I’m only telling you on one condition.”

“Of course!”

“I never want to hear another word about your sex life. Don’t tell me if you were successful or not, just never speak another word about this to me again.”

Mary agreed enthusiastically. Averia guided her to the seamstresses she was most familiar with, the twin skeleton sisters Chancery and Apple that were the only two allowed to work on their Queen and King’s clothing. Chancery greeted them cheerily at the door.

“Averia! It has been too long! Are you finally here for that dress fitting?” Chancery teased.

Averia chuckled half heartedly. “Nah, we’re here for her,” she said, gesturing towards Mary, who was very nearly hidden behind her. “You think you can fit her in?”

“Oh, absolutely! Do you have any idea how long it has been since I have gotten to work with a human client?” Chancery said eagerly. “What are you looking for today? You work in the Royal Labs so I can’t imagine you’re looking for anything with much body. My sister did just get a few pairs of leggings done, would that work for you?”

“Chancery,” Averia interrupted. “She’s looking for… er… bedroom wear.”

“Bedroom…? Oh! Of course! We have a few things you may like. Were you thinking lace, silk? A nice dark green or blue might set off your complexion nicely. Let us have a look!”

Chancery took hold of Mary’s hand and gently guided her towards her workstation, where she took careful measurements before showing Mary to the premade section of the store. She made only a few suggestions, trying to let Mary pick things she was comfortable with while still encouraging her to try to be a little daring. As Mary took the pieces she’d liked to the changing rooms, Chancery sidled up to Averia. Averia glared a warning at her, to which Chancery grinned.

“So,” she whispered, “How awkward is it to shop for lingerie with your brother’s wife?”

“Fuck off,” Averia grumbled. Chancery’s shoulders shook with barely suppressed laughter.

Once sure Mary was safely out of hearing, Chancery burst into peals of laughter. Averia scowled, cheeks flushing.

“Apple! Apple get over here,” Chancery called between gasps for air.

Chancery’s twin sister peered out from below the counter. “What is it? I have to find these pearls before Jasmine arrives or she’ll have our heads, you know that.”

“Guess why Averia is here!”

“To finally get fitted for a proper dress?”

Chancery shook her head and beckoned Apple closer. She ducked out from behind the counter and came over, eye lights dancing with mischief as she saw Averia’s embarrassed expression. “Oh, now you must tell me! What is my sister laughing at?”

Averia muttered her answer too quietly to be heard. Chancery leaned up against one of the displays as her renewed laughter left her with weak legs.

“I did not quite hear you,” Apple sang cheerily.

“Mary needs lingerie,” Averia confessed miserably.

Apple tilted her head quizzically. “That isn’t…. Oh. Oh, no.”

Averia’s cheekbones burned as she tried valiantly to pretend that the sisters weren’t howling with laughter at her expense. Apple actually ended up using her shoulder to stay standing. She was tempted to let the woman fall just for the sheer embarrassment she was feeling.

Once the two had managed to get themselves under control, Chancery departed with a cheery “I hope you two find something you like!” to go look for Jasmine’s pearls in the back. Apple wiped away tears, sighing happily.

“I believe that is the hardest I have laughed since Asae told us that Magore had asked her to explain that ambassador’s dirty joke to him.”

“Glad I could entertain you,” Averia grumbled.

“Oh, lighten up. It is a rather humorous situation.”

“Imagine your sister’s boyfriend asking you what sex positions she preferred and then tell me again how hilarious this is.”

Apple grimaced. “Well, when you put it like that…” She gasped. “No. He didn’t!”

“Uhhh,” Averia said, quickly backing away to the fitting rooms. “I heard Mary calling me seeyoulaterbye!”

“You cheat! I want to hear about it!” Apple pouted.

Averia hid inside the changing rooms instead of answering. Apple settled for darting into the back room to tell her sister what she had discovered.

An hour later, Mary emerged with a bag of clothing and an optimistic spring in her step. Averia looked rather like she wanted nothing more than to hide in her room for the next year. As they parted, Averia took Mary by her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

“You’ve got this.”

“I’ve got this,” Mary said with a nervous smile.

“And you will never, ever, make me do anything like that again.”

Mary nodded meekly.

“And I won’t hear a single word about the results of your… plan.”

“Not one.”

“Good,” she said, relieved. “I’ll see you later.”

“Of course. Thank you. I do not know that you are aware of how much this means to me.”

“No problem.”

Averia watched Mary hurry off towards her home before turning to plod her way back to hers. It was scarcely one in the afternoon and she was already more than ready for a nap.

“If I never have to do that again, it’ll be too soon,” she muttered.

 

The city was quiet, total darkness held off only by the lit lanterns in the street. Elsewhere she knew there were inebriated monsters finding their staggering ways home, thieves lying in wait for unsuspecting prey, young couples sneaking out of their parent’s homes to meet in secret. All she could hear were the quiet sounds of night dwelling creatures living their dark shrouded lives.

Mary felt the sheer black fabric of what she would barely call a nightgown drifting around her upper thighs as she stood outside of their bedroom door, listening to the quiet scratch of Gaster’s pen on paper broken by the rustling pages of his books. She knew what he was working on and that it would not do any harm for him to put it off for another day but still her mind attempted to convince her that it was cause to leave her plan aside for a more convenient time. She had already caved to her doubts most every night for a month now. Today they would not defeat her. She pushed the door open.

“I expected you to come to bed much earlier than this. It is much later than you typically sleep. Is something the matter?” Gaster asked, still entirely focused on his work.

“No, nothing is wrong. Are you busy?”

“Yes and no,” he sighed, placing the papers down and rubbing the space where his temples would be. “I have been re-reading your reports on the mystery magic you and Wyvern observed in the semi-successful cannons, but I confess that I am getting nowhere.”

“Can that not be solved later? As you mentioned, it is rather late.”

Gaster rose to his feet and stretched, groaning. “I suppose that you are correct. But Mary, I need less rest than you, why are you still awake?”

He finally turned to face her, and visibly started. Ever the gentleman when it came to these matters, he only allowed his gaze to dip to her mostly visible body for a brief moment before he locked gazes with her. Mary’s confidence rose.

“Mary?” Gaster asked, uncertain.

No fool himself, he surely realized what she intended, but he would not take the first step. His restraint erased the final traces of doubt still lingering in her mind, and she took slow, measured steps forward. Despite having no lungs, Gaster’s breath caught as she moved forward, and she wondered for a moment if she had overstepped her boundaries. He immediately put her worries at ease by closing the last of the distance between them and raising his arms as though to embrace her. He paused there, looking uncertain.

“Do you… I am not the best with the intents and emotions of others,” Gaster said slowly, looking down at her. “Please tell me if this is not what you are asking for.”

With one last look in her eyes, he leaned down to press his teeth against her lips. The kiss was sweet, not demanding more but asking softly, quietly, promising an immediate halt if this was not what she wanted.

Instead her lips parted for his, drawing him deeper, her tongue running over his teeth experimentally and drawing a small shudder from him. She immediately pulled back, worried she had misinterpreted the signs. Gaster’s face was flushed, but she’d seen that quite often in the last few months of their developing relationship. Not that she had been any better.

“Is this… Have I misinterpreted what you want?” she asked.

“No, but…” He sighed. “Mary, there are matters that must be addressed before we go any further.”

“Such as?”

“My age, to begin with.”

“You are twenty eight. I am twenty four. I do not see the problem.”

“Is my age truly not a concern for you?”

“I do not know. Do I seem that much younger to you? Do you think I am a child?”

“Of course not. That would make these past few months of courtship rather disturbing.”

“Agreed. Let us ignore human standards then. Four years difference is negligible.”

“Then ignoring that, I am still a skeleton monster. My physical body is made of human bone and magic.”

“A fact that I have known for a very long time now.”

“Well, yes, but…”

“Gaster. If kissing and being held by you did not ever bother me why would it be a problem now?”

“Because until now under human law our marriage has been reversible.”

“Hardly. I doubt anyone would believe that we had never been intimate.” Mary took the hand in hers and cupped it against her cheek. “This hand was once clothed in human flesh, and you were once a human man. I can accept that as you can accept that I am currently human. Unless that is a problem?”

“Of course not.”

“Then why would you think it would bother me?”

“For one, because our circumstances are different. And for another… I suppose I have let my doubts affect me more than I realized.”

“I can understand that. I have been trying to gather the courage to speak with you about, well, this,” she said, gesturing towards herself, “For nearly a month now. I was afraid I was moving too quickly.”

“Or that I was not ready for that next step?”

“Yes, actually. How did you know?”

Gaster smiled ruefully. “We were apparently struggling with the same concerns. Next time, perhaps we should attempt to discuss them instead.”

“Well, that is the most important thing in any relationship.”

“Evidently Averia should have given that lecture to the both of us.”

“Perhaps. Gaster?”

“Yes?”

“Do you love me?”

“Very much, yes.”

“Then any doubts I may have had are assuaged. But if it is your doubts that are stopping you, please do not force yourself.”

He chuckled. “I was about to tell you the same thing. I would hate to lose what we have been building to momentary desires.”

“I would not call them momentary.”

“Neither would I.” He drew her close, holding her like she might break but if he let go he might instead. “You do realize what this would mean, don’t you?”

“That I am your wife in every sense of the term. I am aware. Is there anything more you wish to discuss, or may I now tell you that my calves are getting cold and I am very much looking forward to warming up with you in the bed?”

Gaster laughed, looking down at her in unadulterated adoration. “No, Mary, that was all. Join me in bed?”

“I would love to.”

Even lying beside each other he was still hesitant, fingers gently tracing her hips and waist. She pressed herself closer, bringing her lips to his mouth in a kiss. As his fingers began to stray under her shift, she shuddered involuntarily.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, removing his hands. “I will not hold it against you if you are not prepared.”

“No, I… I am just a little bit afraid,” she admitted.

“Does my appearance still disturb you? I can turn the lights off, if you would like.”

“No, no! It is not that, I have grown very fond of your appearance. I am just… not so fond of pain.”

“And I shall not cause you any.”

“Do you not know…? When human women first have sexual intercourse, something inside is torn and bleeds. It will hurt, but I knew that already. It changes nothing.”

Gaster’s shoulders shook by the end of her speech, and she looked at him in concern before realizing he was holding in laughter.

“Did something I said amuse you?” she asked coldly.

“No, my dear, but I believe that I shall enjoy proving you wrong. I have been doing my research. You will enjoy this at least as much as I am.”

“You cannot possibly-” Mary’s words were halted by his mouth on hers, his slow, heated kisses erasing her thoughts.

“I do not make promises often… but for you, I will promise a very, very good time,” he said.

Gaster moved slowly, becoming intimately acquainted with every one of her angles and curves before moving on. His fingers were loving, gentle, curious, her needs every bit as important to him as his own. She returned the favor, running her fingers over his bones, learning the body that was so foreign and so familiar. The exploration was slow not for fear but for the simple desire to know each other in ways they had not before. It was trusting each other to see flaws no one else had, trusting that the other would love them despite their imperfections. It was a power that was given to her, and by her, to do as they wished knowing that they were safe in the other's hands. Together they discovered what made their partner sigh, where to press to earn a moan, the places that caused the other to melt into their hands.

The act itself, when it came, was loving and slow. Mary was stroked, kneaded and kissed into a state of mind that would not allow her to be nervous or worried about the upcoming event. She could not even spare the time to fear the pain that never came as the man who had finally, truly become her husband claimed her as his own that night. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he knew exactly what to do to make good on his promise.

When they were both spent, basking in the afterglow, her husband's arms wrapped tight around her, forehead pressed into her spine, she chuckled to herself.

“Mmm? Does something amuse you, my dear?” he asked, voice heavy with sleep.

“My mother. She was always strictly against lying, even minor twists of the truth. I find it ironic that one of her last words to me were lies.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, she said to me, ‘Your husband will not care for your pleasure. The first night you will hurt, and you will bleed, and this is what God expects of you.’ I remember thinking it was not fair that God would give man this pleasure at the expense of woman. Thank you for proving her wrong.”

“I would not dream of hurting you, not matter how much I desired you. Knowing you did not have to bleed, that you could enjoy this as much as I did, why would I instead choose to harm you?”

“Still,” she said, shifting closer, her hand falling over his, “Thank you.”

“Thank you, for giving me such a gift. Now sleep, or neither of us shall be fit to work tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, sex shouldn't hurt regardless of genitalia involved. If it does, go slower, use lubrication, and make sure you're actually ready for it. If nothing else works, go to a doctor. There are conditions that make sex uncomfortable that are usually pretty treatable. And if your partner refuses to be considerate of your needs kick them to the curb.


	15. I Do (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ending, a beginning, and a middle all wrapped up in one.

The birds sang along with the flowing, stately organ music, their voices mingling with the talk that petered off as the song rose to her cue. The wood of the doors under her hands was sun warmed, the chill, still wet stems of the bouquet of wildflowers pressed to her palm. The well oiled hinges swung inward at her push to allow her to step past them, satin heeled shoes tapping the tiled floor in time with the chords. He was dressed even more formally than was typical in a well pressed black suit and formal shoes, flowers echoing the ones in her hands pinned to his lapel.

He watched as she swept through the doors. Her veil was a pair of sheer angel wings stretching behind her, her braided blonde hair just beginning to fall out of place, lips painted a delicate red, bright hazel eyes soft and loving and framed by darkened lashes. The fingers that would stroke his face so lovingly were wrapped gently around the flowers he’d helped to pick and her dress could not have dreamed to have been worn by anyone as beautiful.

And there her eyes met his. Gaster’s expression faded from shock to soft warmth that melted her insides to sunshine and drew her towards him. Her outstretched hand found his, fingers twining together around the beribboned bouquet in her hand.

Father Anthony spoke as they took each other in. “Friends, family, we are gathered here today to bear witness as these two renew the vows that they took almost two years ago. They met then as near strangers brought together for political gain and we see them now as two people who have fallen deeply in love. Gaster, would you like to begin?”

“I would. Mary, before you came into my life I thought I already had everything I could ever wish for. I was a respected scientist with the highest available position in the city with family and a few friends I cared deeply for. And then there you were. Scared, quiet, a distraction to my work. I was not a friend to you, and yet you were patient and kind. I do not know when I first began to care for you. Suddenly you were the most beautiful person in any room, your laughter a welcome distraction, your brilliant mind running circles around mine. I watched you shed the expectations forced upon you to become the determined, proud woman you are today, and I consider myself blessed to have been allowed to be a part of that. You are truly everything I ever wished for. I love you, Mary, and I cannot express how glad I am that you feel the same.”

He finished with a small, warm smile, eyes only for her, tears just beginning to peek from the corners of his sockets.

“I was taught, from an early age, what I was to do and to be. Do not speak out of turn, do not be loud, do not draw attention, obey your parents and do not ever aspire to be more than a perfect wife and mother. I never expected to marry for love. It was with shock and fear that I learned I was to marry a monster, and yet it was you, Gaster, who taught me that I could have what I had been so long denied. I am now a scientist as worthy as any other in our labs and one of the top students at Delta’s Royal University… And yet I find that the change that gives me the most joy is the change in our relationship. As I grew into a woman I could be proud of so too did I grow to value your input, enjoy your company, and, before long, to love you with my entire self. Every day since I have come here has been one of self discovery. I thank the Lord that I have been allowed to find myself by your side and for the chance to grow to love you, and I thank you for the love you have given to me in return.”

If her voice broke under the emotion she conveyed, no one could blame her. The smile on her lips and the joy in her eyes was for Gaster alone.

Reverend Anthony nodded. “Marriage. It is an emotional and physical joining that is promised for a lifetime. Partners must be each other's best friend, confidant, lover, and teacher. Your marriage must grow with you, as yours so obviously has. It is with great joy that I declare your vows renewed and encourage you to kiss the bride.”

Gaster’s hands fell to hold her tight against him as Mary’s arms wrapped around his neck. Their kiss held all of the joy that they felt in the happiness and change that they had found in each other. Cheers erupted from the friends surrounding them, a few voices rising over the rest.

Later, after Mary had coaxed him out onto the dance floor with promises of an easy, slow dance, she rested her head on his chest as they gently swayed in time to the music.

“See? It is not that bad,” she said.

“Yes, well, I am not sure we can truly call this dancing.”

“We are on a dancefloor and moving. It is close enough.”

“I suppose I should just be grateful I haven’t stepped on your feet yet.”

She laughed. “I am grateful for that as well.”

“So, does this make up for our first wedding?”

“There was no need to make up for it. That was not our decision. This was, and it has been wonderful.”

“I quite agree. Thank you for agreeing to marry me, Mary.”

“I was glad to.”

“So, do we really need to take the other cake and preserve it in alcohol for next year? Or was Grey Hands trying to trick me?”

“Everyone does it but I guarantee you no one eats it.”

“Thank goodness.”

“Agreed.”

 

 

A voice boomed out from the stage, carry gravity and dignity. “Mary Gaster.”

“Did you hear?”

“A human with a PhD, who would’ve believed it?”

“....a damn shame’s what it is.”

“She works at the Royal Labs already!”

“I heard she’s only been studying here for five years.”

“Your wife’s quite the popular gossip topic,” Averia said, watching her sister stride through the crowd, head raised high in pride.

“Of course she is. People enjoy talking about those who are destined for greatness,” Gaster said with pride. “She will be happy when she realizes that you were able to attend.”

“Wouldn’t miss this for anything. I’ve gotta say though, these graduation gowns are hideous.”

“Really? I think Mary looks exceptionally beautiful.”

“Yeah, because you’re a sap. And Mary’s always pretty,” Averia amended.

“Indeed she is.”

They clapped politely as Mary accepted her diploma with a short handshake. One teacher in particular, the one who had counseled her through the final stages of the process, gave her a long hug before allowing her to leave the stage.

“Averia.”

“Yeah?”

“I believe I have found my solution.”

“For what?”

“The problem that we discussed before.”

“Dings, we’ve both got more problems than anybody can count. You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“I am the Royal Scientist and I would not give up that position any more than Mary would ask or allow me to do so. Unless she chooses to leave this city I will always, in one form or another, oversee her work. However. There is one position that would allow her to oversee mine as well.”

Averia laughed, quiet and deep in her chest. “You’re going to be stepping on a lotta toes.”

“If they are against it in the first place then I care little for their opinion.”

“Good. Give them the middle finger… and be sure to tell her I’ve got full confidence in her.”

 

 

  
The room was, of course, filled to the brim with people of all walks of life. No small portion were reporters who would leave the meeting at a full sprint to take their information back to their newspapers. The rest were either directly affected or curious people with time on their hands.

Mary looked out over them and swallowed hard, discretely wiping her sweaty palms on her dress.

“Are you sure you wish to do this?”

She looked up at her concerned husband and managed a thin smile. “I am.”

King Magore’s speech finally came to a close and he moved aside to gesture for Gaster to take the stage, leaving Mary standing tall on her own.

“I suppose this would be best done in some form of grand speech, but as our king and queen have already spoken about this at length I shall keep this short. I have never declared an official assistant. There are a variety of reasons for this but in the interest of keeping this brief I shall not state them.

“Those who work under me will be familiar with the work of my wife, Mary Gaster. She has been an invaluable asset to our research and at this point understands more than many in my employ. Just last month she completed her PhD studies in Medical Applications for Soul Sciences at Delta’s Royal University. It was her efforts that lead to a preventative medication for the mercifully rare genetic disorder Carmine-Page which results in gradual soul decay leading to madness and death. That is only the beginning of what I believe she will one day achieve.

“She is the most promising scientist I have met since my predecessor, ex-Royal Scientist Korei. As such she will also from today onward be my assistant and Head Researcher at the Labs. Should I become unable to fulfil my duties to my king and his people, she shall take my place as Royal Scientist.”

The crowd began speaking as one, quiet murmurs to each other and voices raised to demand answers or in protest overriding each other in a cacophony of sound. Gaster waited for silence to reign once more before finishing. “I now hand the stage over to Mary, who wishes to speak on her new position.”

Mary took the stage with her head held high, looking down at the shell shocked faces of the crowd gathered below her. “Hello. Many of you already know me, but for those of you who do not I am Mary Gaster, now employed at the Royal Labs for these last seven years. I have already taken my oath to Queen Asae and King Magore. Now I make public my oath to the people of Delta. I hereby swear to dedicate my life to the betterment of our society, to develop the technologies that will make our city greater than it already is, to use everything I have learnt from all of my great mentors to the best of my ability. And I make a promise now, to you. I am human. I know that for many of you this fact is enough to instill worry. Only seven years ago I feared monsterkind. In the years since I have experienced the kindness and genius of monsterkind, seen for myself the greatness that you have achieved. I ask not that you trust me immediately. I ask only that you give me the same chance that I once gave the monsters I am now proud to call my family and friends. Allow me the opportunity to prove to you that I love our city and our people as much as anyone else by giving back to you one thousand fold what I have been given.

“I look forward to serving my king and queen, my mentor, and my people.”

Mary had barely finished speaking, had just begun to take her first step back from the podium, when the crowd burst into cheers. The very first to roar out their approval were Grey Hands, Impact, and Averia, followed closely by the Royal Guards and her coworkers. Then monsters she barely recognized from shopping trips or brief conversations with neighbors. One corner of the room, filled with many faces she recognized from church and headed by Father Anthony were quieter than the rest but standing to applaud, pride and joy in their faces. A hand slipped into hers and she looked up into her husband’s proud smile.

She took a moment to appreciate the way that the corner of his eyes crinkled when he smiled like that before saying, “We are not going to get away with this lightly.”

“Perhaps not,” her husband agreed. “Are you regretting it already?”

“Not in the slightest,” she said, squeezing his hand.

 

 

That night, a fine celebratory dinner settling in her stomach, she sat on the bed she shared with her husband and watched as he finished organizing his papers for work tomorrow. He was softly humming the song that the restaurant’s musicians had been playing. Tomorrow they would walk into the Royal Labs and work together on their ridiculous magic cannon skulls - they were floating now and neither of them could figure out why nor how to get them back onto the ground - alongside their coworkers. Ophelia would probably have to sort that out for them, grumbling half-serious complaints the entire time. Grey Hands would pretend to be surprised when Impact arrived to share lunch with her. Mary and Gaster would walk hand in hand to Averia’s house for lunch, talking about anything from workplace gossip to city politics. After work they might go out to dinner, or Mary might finally find the energy to make a crusty bread to pair with the soup recipe she’d gotten from Kindle a week ago. Gaster would try to help and she would have to make sure he didn’t set yet another sweater sleeve on fire. He’d eventually settled for doing the dishes while she read. And at night they would sleep together in their bed in their home in the city that they loved, and every day that followed would be as blissful as the last.

“Mary? Is something wrong? Are you in some sort of pain?” Gaster asked, leaning across the bed and peering at her in concern.

Mary smiled and shook her head, laughing quietly. “No, not at all.”

“Why are you crying then? Is there anything I can do?” He was so genuinely concerned, worry tugging his mouth into a frown.

Mary leaned forward, taking his hand and pressing it between hers. “Dearest, you’ve already done it.”

“I am afraid I do not understand.”

“You have given me everything I have ever desired but been too afraid to ask for. I have been allowed to learn about magic and technology, to understand what marvels we may one day be capable of. I am respected, looked to for advice in ways I thought only men were allowed to be. And when I come home I return to our home. Our bedroom, our reference library.

“And you, my love. You were the first to treat me as more than my abilities in housework and potential to bear children. You could have made me do whatever you wished. Instead you granted me the gift of choice, the gift of finally being allowed to decide what I wanted instead of what I thought others wanted of me.”

“It should not have been a gift to be given.”

“But it was, and you gave it freely. You treated me with kindness I thought existed only in stories. As an equal. I do not know that I can express to you how much that means to me.”

He took a seat on the bed, pressing a kiss to her fingers still wrapped up in his. “I wish that you could see that you deserve that and more. You have changed me, my dear. I did not know I was capable of being a husband, or of the kind of patience I have learned from you. I am still not incredibly gifted with understanding of people, but I am much better at it than I was. You have no idea how bizarre it is to receive friendly greetings at work.”

“I cannot have done that much. You were friends with Averia long before I arrived.”

“Averia is different from most. She is as brutally honest as they come when it suits her, and we understand each other enough to know when the other is being sarcastic, but that kind of friendship is not for everyone. It is especially unsuited to a workplace. You taught me that. It makes my life much easier.”

“You were always a kind man.”

“Not always. I am impatient, I too often demand perfection, I do not stop often enough to think of others. I am a deeply flawed individual, Mary. Before, I did not see this. If I had I would not have cared.” Gaster reached up and cupped her cheek, staring into her eyes. “You make me want to become a better man. One more worthy of your love.”

“You are already a great man. I feel as though I am the one who is struggling to catch up to you, not the other way around.”

“In terms of sheer knowledge perhaps, but if intellect is in question you are more than caught up my dear.”

Mary laughed, then leaned up to kiss him. They fell together back onto their pillows, bouncing gently as they landed. She pulled away to look down at him. Doctor Wingdings Gaster, head scientist at the Royal Labs, brother of the esteemed Captain of the Royal Guard, trusted advisor to the king of monsters, held in high regard by all who knew him. Gaster, quiet and shy, prickly at times, most often found in his most comfortable clothes with a book in hand. Her husband, soft spoken words of kindness and pet names that melted her heart, cuddling long into the night while discussing theories and philosophy.

“I love you,” she said softly.

“And I you,” he responded, tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole put the cake in alcohol and eat it on your anniversaries was totally a thing by the way. Suddenly I understand why the world mocks England for its taste in food.
> 
> I'm a sap, please forgive my rambling.
> 
> More than two years ago now, moss-flowers-trees answered my call for OCs with a beautifully fleshed out beginning for Mary. I instantly loved her - she was like nothing I would have come up with on my own, and I really wanted to explore what's actually a relatively common story in arranged marriages. Mary's grown since then (and my writing skills certainly have as well - you all should count yourselves lucky you didn't get to see the original not-really-a-sex-scene, Gaster's dialogue was cringe worthy) but she's also really stuck to those same core ideas. It was a lot of fun getting to work with her and the enthusiasm and encouragement that moss-flowers-trees gave me even when I contacted her after two years means more than I can put into words.
> 
> I'd also like to thank everyone who's read this, whether you've been here since the beginning or you're here after it's finished. I really didn't expect this to get the attention that it has given that it's an OC/Canon character story but I've rarely been happier to have been proven wrong. I hope I managed to convey the reasons that I fell in love with Mary, Gaster, and the rest of the crew. Thank you for all of your encouragement, and thank you for reading.
> 
> Aside from MiR (which I swear I'm writing for as we speak) there's going to be a sequel of sorts to this story. It's got a much heavier focus on the events that occur leading up to and immediately after the creation of the barrier so it's a lot darker, but I hope you guys like it as much as you liked this anyways. It has a lot of the same cast, and Noisy Boy will get more time to really shine outside of Mary's impressions of her.
> 
> Thank you again, and I hope to see you guys again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Mary was created by [moss-flowers-trees.](http://nozomistarotcards.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Noisy Boy is the-noise-maker's OC, [and you can find her tumblr here.](http://the-noise-maker.tumblr.com/) I'm very excited to get to work with Noisy Boy more in future works! You can find pictures of her [here.](http://the-noise-maker.tumblr.com/post/172744276382/aaaa-its-been-so-long-since-i-drew-noisy-boy-my)


End file.
